To Love a Rose
by animechick725
Summary: A new case means new enemies and a new ally? Allie is a spirit detective from the US who is going to be helping our heroes take down a murderous clan. Will love bloom along the way? She is like a rose and everyone rose has its thorn. RATED M for language, violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Animechick: Hey everyone! I'm so excited to bring you the first chapter of 'To Love a Rose'. I've actually been working on this fanfiction for a long time and I pretty much wrote my basic outline of it so I hope I can bring the chapters up rather quickly. This is a Kurama X OC fanfic. It's mostly because I feel like if he would have ever had a love interest in the show/manga it would have happened or been hinted at it. This story is taking place a year after the dark tournament arc so they don't deal with Sensui at all in my story. So Kurama is in his 3rd year of high school and Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara are in their 1st year of high school, just a little background for you. Now onto my OC; roughly at the beginning of a chapter if I have an OC that is debuting in that chapter I'll give a short description of the person. This OC is actually modeled after me. After this story I already have a sequel planned that will be Hiei X OC and that OC is modeled after my best friend. But anyway let's continue. Those of you that are reading my Inuyasha fanfiction Now and forever, yes my OCs have the same name. That's because if I modeled an OC after myself they will always have the same name and similar if not the same characteristics and background. Lets meet her shall we?

Allie: Hi! I'm Allie! I'm 16 in my second year of high school. I have long black hair that's got a wave to it. My eyes are a golden hazel so kind of like an amber color but not really. I'm not a small girl by any means. I'm 5'7 so I'm a little bit shorter than Kurama (Who in this story is 5'10). I'm like a size 12 in clothes depending on the cut. I've got curves. My boobs though are huge. It kind of sucks actually especially since my butt isn't proportionate to my boobs. I still have one but it's not that big. I've got what you call 'Angelina Jolie' lips. I have a scar right above my left eye that looks like a little cross and a scar in the palm of my hand. I think that's everything about me. Oh and also I am half Japanese. I can speak English and Japanese.

Animechick: Great! I hope you guys love her and my story. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's.

Allie: I wish you owned it though.

Animechick: Me too, but I don't, anyway this story is Rated M for mature audiences mostly because, there is gonna be a lot of swearing.

Allie: No shit

Animechick: and lemons. LOTS OF LEMONS.

Allie:…

Animechick: You'll find out

Yusuke:Who's gonna get laid?

Animechick: You'll find out.

Hiei: Get on with the damn story already!( Eats his ice cream)

Allie: where did you get ice cream?

Hiei: I thought it was called sweet snow?

Animechick: that's what you call it, its actually called ice cream that particular flavor is strawberry.

Allie: I want some.

Hiei: (hides the ice cream under his cloak) mine (runs away)

Animechick: (Shakes head) Alright on with the story!

 **Bold lettering (speaking in English)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A New Case

Kurama sat in his chair reading his book. He had just finished the first test of the new school year. Naturally he had been the first one to finish, however he still wasn't to be dismissed until the last bell. The open window next to him blew in a nice breeze that felt cool against his skin and with it came the scent of his three friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.

 _Earlier_

 _Kurama sat on a bench under a tree in the school's courtyard eating his lunch. Mother nature had truly been kind to him today so he could sit outside with his lunch. He didn't particularly like sitting with his other classmates as most of them didn't have any interesting topics to talk about. Also many girls were always trying to get his attention, but he was never interested. He loved humans sure, but he couldn't see himself with one. He still had many years to live and he didn't want to watch his lover slowly die while he stayed young and lived._

 _*BRING BRING*_

 _His pocket vibrated. He pulled out the communication mirror that Koenma had given to them should there be an emergency. When he opened it on the screen was the face of the happy grim reaper._

" _Hello Botan is something the matter?"_

" _Yes Kurama, Koenma has a new very important mission for you all. After school Me, Yusuke and Kuwabara will meet you at your school and we will all leave for spirit world together."_

" _What about Hiei?"_

" _Oh don't worry Koenma already has a plan to get him there."_

 _Kurama didn't know how to react to that but he just nodded. He said his goodbyes as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch._

'They are here earlier than I thought they'd be.' Kurama thought as he looked at the time. He only had to wait a few more minutes before he was let out. He started to put his stuff away so as soon as the bell would ring he would leave. He didn't want to waste time, this mission had to be important if Koenma wanted them all to come to spirit world to discuss it.

*RINNG*

"Everyone who has finished the test please bring them up to me and you may be dismissed. Everyone else must stay until they have finished"

Kurama stood up. He was the only one who ever finished his test on time. He walked over to the teacher and handed him the test. He saw out of the corner of his eye that he received some glares from the students who were still finishing their tests but it didn't bother him. It didn't take him long to head outside. Before he was even ten feet away he could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing. He looked over and saw Botan staring at them shaking her head in annoyance. She looked up and saw Kurama walking towards them and felt relieved. She walked over to him.

"Kurama please tell me you can get these two to stop? They are giving me the worst headache."

Kurama just chuckled.

"I don't think they will stop on my account Botan." Botan let out a defeated sigh.

"So what is the mission Botan? "Kurama asked, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their bickering to look at the kitsune.

"Don't waste your breath Kurama, she won't tell us either." Yusuke said clearly seeming annoyed with the situation.

"Yusuke, all I know is that this is serious and important. Koenma hasn't even told me anything yet. "

"That baby never tells anyone anything." Kuwabara said crossing his arms over his chest, Yusuke did the same and nodded his head seeming to agree.

"well in any case we must be going. What about Hiei?" Kurama asked. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task to find the short fire demon; mostly because he never wanted to be found.

"Actually Hiei is already at Spirit World."

Kurama was surprised by this. They had to have done something to get Hiei there.

"How did you get three eyes there?" Yusuke said, apparently he was surprised too.

Botan flipped her ponytail to the back of her head and waved her index finger in the air. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked very proud of herself.

"Well, once I found him, I opened the portal and Koenma used one of our brand new detective items to trap him!"

Kurama just sighed and Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the ground, not surprised at all by Botan and Koenma's actions.

"Hiei's not gonna be happy about that." Kurama said as he shook his head. He could only imagine how his friend must be feeling at this very moment.

"Well we will find out, let us go down this alley, I've opened the portal."

They followed Botan down the alleyway. She opened a door on the side of a building and it glowed white. They were blinded as they walked through the portal but quickly enough their eyes adjusted and they found themselves in Koenmas office. Koenma was stamping away at a mountain of documents and next to his desk was a vacuum cleaner, which was violently shaking. Muffled obscenities could be heard coming from the vacuum.

"Koenma sir, don't you think it's time we let Hiei out?" Botan said as she pointed at the vacuum. Kurama point a hand to his temple and started shaking his head.

"You trapped Hiei in a vacuum?" Kurama said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He's gonna be pissed when you let him out." Yusuke said stating the obvious.

"what is that thing anyway?" Kuwabara asked as he eyed the vacuum closely but not getting to close because it was still shaking very violently.

"It's a new detective item that can suck up and trap apparitions. The stronger the apparition the closer you need to be to trap them." Koenma said seemingly proud of his invention.

"Yes and I'm never getting that close to him again!" Botan yelled at the spirit world leader. Botan walked over to the vacuum. She switched it to reverse and turned it on. Hiei was thrown out of the vacuum and he was slammed hard against the wall. He rubbed his head and then he quickly ran up to Koenma and grabbed him by the collar.

"HOW DARE YOU TRAP ME IN A VACUUM!?" He yelled at Koenma while angrily shaking him.

"it was our only way to get you here! Please don't hurt me!" Koenma pleaded with the fire demon. Hiei threw him back at his desk.

"Hmph! You'd think spirit world would have a ruler with more balls." Hiei muttered.

"Anyway why are we here toddler breath?" Yusuke asked. Koenma stood up on top of his desk and straightened himself out. He had on his serious face, well as serious as his baby face could get, and looked at them.

He picked up his remote and pushed a button. On the screen a young girl, about 16, appeared on the screen. She had long wavy black hair and golden hazel eyes. She had big full lips and she had some curves, you could tell she was toned.

"This is Allie Takahashi, she is my spirit detective that protects over the US. She is half Japanese and my best spirit detective."

"there is no way she is better than me." Yusuke said

"Well she is, she has even made her own spirit energy attacks, while her attitude sucks like yours does Yusuke, she has a good heart and she has what you lack which is discipline and respect."

"That's great Koenma why are you showing her to us?"

"There is a group called the Nakamura clan, Kurama I'm sure you have heard of them?" Kurama nodded at the spirit world leader's words.

"Yes, they were a group of demons I killed a long time ago when they botched a burglary of mine."

"you did kill them Kurama however someone has brought them back from the dead artificially and they are even stronger than they were before." Kuramas eyes went serious. At the time when he was Yoko Kurama he had been a high A class demon and the Nakamura clan were all only mid A class levels. If they were stronger than that now than they were stronger than him now as well. They were stronger than Yusuke even.

"The Nakamura clan have been hunting down hanyous that live in human world and killing them. There are many villages that have been destroyed completely because of them. Allie is fox hanyou. Her mother was a powerful spirit fox that protected all of nature around her. Her father was a very powerful psychic that was my spirit detective in the US before she was born. When Allie was born her mother died giving birth to her. Her father died a few years ago. She has been my spirit detective there ever since. Her father trained her, but the Nakamura clan is hunting her. She used her energy to seal them away behind a powerful barrier until she could grow stronger to defeat them. But she can't do this alone. And the Nakamura clan have sworn their revenge against Allie that they will kill her when they break free and then they will come after you and your family Kurama. "

"how do you know they want to come after me?"

"They found out about you and your mother from the dark tournament. When Allie first fought them, they told her after they killed her they were coming after you." Kurama nodded anger welling up inside him. He didn't care if people threatened him but it was different story when it came to his mother. He would lay down his life for that woman.

"take me there now and I'll kill them now!" Yusuke yelled. Koenma yelled back.

"IF ALLIE CAN'T AND SHE IS STRONGER THAN YOU, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT THEM!?"

Yusuke promptly shut his mouth as he debated if punching Koenma in the face was a good idea or not. Koenma coughed to clear his throat.

"Now Allie will be moving to Japan so you all can train together to bring down the Nakamura clan before they can break the barrier. She will be going to your high school Kurama since Yusuke and Kuwabaras school isn't taking any new students this year. You all will be training every day at Genkai's after school. She has already allowed it."

"When will we meet her?" Kurama asked.

"She should be here soon, she is fighting some low life demons but she should be bringing them here soon."

"Koenma maybe we should call Allie, she should have been here by now." Botan posed. Koenma turned on his big screen on the wall and called Allie. Her face appeared on the screen. They could see her from the waist up. She was wearing a dark green tank top with a black short sleeved leather jacket over it. She had no makeup on and her hair was in a long braid.

" **What is it Koenma I'm busy?"** She said. She was sweating. Everyone but Koenma Kurama, and Botan seemed annoyed that they couldn't understand her.

" **FUCK YOU HALF BREED BITCH!"** A demon yelled as it ran towards Allie, she spun around and kicked him in the face and the demon fell to the ground.

" **Piece of shit. Anyway Koenma what is it? "**

" **I need you to come to spirit world. Are you able to?"** Allie rolled her eyes.

" **Have Botan open a portal, I need to drop these fucks off to you anyway."**

Botan quickly opened the door that they had come in earlier and walked into the bright light that emanated from it. The connection on Koenmas screen cut off and demons were thrown through the door onto the floor of Koenmas office. Then Allie and Botan walked in, Allie wiped the sweat off her forehead. Now that they could see the rest of her they saw that she was wearing black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants and black combat boots. She was pretty tall she was a little bit shorter than Kurama. She looked at them questioningly.

" **Who are these guys Koenma? Why do you have two humans and two demons in your office?"** Allie asked in English. She couldn't ascertain yet if she could trust the four strangers. She assumed they couldn't speak English but one look at the red head staring at her she wasn't so sure anymore.

" **I told you about them before. My spirit detective from Japan and his companions that will help you?"**

" **oh shit I forgot okay cool, so they only speak Japanese?"**

" **yes I assume so."**

" **I speak English."** Kurama said. Allie and Koenma looked over at them. Koenma wasn't really surprised. Kurama was the smartest one out of this group. Allie smiled at him.

" **sweet, don't be surprised if I talk to you in English when I get stressed about this."**

" **that's quite alright."**

"what the hell are you guys saying?" Yusuke asked seeming quite annoyed that he couldn't understand a word they said.

"Nothing my friend you don't need to worry." Kurama said waving his hand. Allie bowed to them now.

"hello everyone sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Allie. I'm a spirit detective from California."

Her Japanese was great. Normally when someone is bilingual you can always tell which they are better versed in but you couldn't with her. She spoke both languages with ease like it came natural.

"Now Allie I have already informed everyone of everything up to this point. You will be training with them every day after school. You will be going to Meioh high school and you can't be skipping school there like you do in America. This is a very high ranking school in Japan."

Allie just rolled her eyes.

"yeah yeah whatever toddler breath." Allie said.

"her attitude is like Urameshi's" Kuwabara said trying not to laugh.

"Why do you always call me that!?" Koenma yelled

"Cause you're a baby!" Allie and Yusuke yelled at the same time and then they just stared at each other for a moment obviously not expecting the other to say that.

"Anyway Allie let me introduce you, that idiot is Yusuke Urameshi. He's my other spirit detective."

"what's up Takahashi?" Yusuke said holding his fist out to her so she could bump it. She bumped it back.

"Nice to meet you Yusuke glad to see that I'm not the only who thinks it's ridiculous that spirit world is run by a toddler." They chuckled while Koenma grew red with anger.

"this is Kazuma Kuwabara, he isn't a spirit detective but he is incredibly spiritually aware."

"you can just call me Kuwabara, everyone else does."

"I prefer fool" Hiei muttered from his corner. Yusuke and Allie started laughing.

"SAY IT TO MY FACE SHRIMP!" Kuwabara yelled.

"That is Hiei, as I'm sure you can tell, he is a demon. A fire apparition to be exact."

"what's up Hiei?" Allie said Hiei just looked away.

"Hn!"

Allie eyed him.

"Ah I see how it is. Mina would like you" Allie said but she whispered the last part.

"And this is Kurama. You will be going to school with him. I'm sure you can tell he is a demon too."

"its nice to meet you, when we are in human world I will have to ask that you call me Shuichi Minamino." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"What a gentleman its nice to meet you to."

'I've heard his name before..but where? This is gonna bother the hell out of me. Koenma did say that I should watch the footage from the dark tournament so I could know a little about them. I guess I'll do that when I get home.' She thought to herself as she took in the four guys she just met. She wondered how old Kurama and Hiei were. Most demons took close to 500 years to really start aging and they both looked young. They looked about 16 maybe 17. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked a little younger but not by much. They were all pretty good looking. Except maybe Kuwabara, he was attractive sure but Allie was not in the least bit attracted to him.

"Allie I have more details to tell you about your new school but we can get to that later. I still haven't found a place for you to live."

"ugh dammit Koenma!" Allie yelled in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm sorry I have been busy! Could Allie perhaps stay with one of you until I found her a home?" Koenma asked with pleading eyes.

"Pretty sure Keiko would get jealous if a girl lived with me besides my mother would never leave you alone." Yusuke said

"You could live with me! I'm sure Shizuru won't mind!" Kuwabara said excitedly.

"Kuwabara it doesn't make sense for her to live with you, she'll be going to my school anyway you can live with me. My mother just renovated the guest room. We can tell her you're an exchange student." Kurama said with a smile on his face. He had a good point Allie had to admit. There was no point in staying with Kuwabara and to be quite honest she didn't want to. He kept staring at her and it creeped her out.

"Okay, if you'll have me." She said as she smiled at him.

"Okay so it is settled. Allie you should probably go home and pack. " Allie nodded and walked back over to the portal.

"I guess I'll see you all in a few days then everyone." Her eyes met with Kuramas. "Goodbye" She walked through the portal. Koenma went over the last few details with them that they all barely listened to. The gist of it was that she would land in Japan in three days. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all agreed that they would go pick her up from the airport.

"she definitely was strong! I've never felt so much power." Kuwabara said as they were now walking home.

"really? I didn't feel a thing but she was funny." Yusuke said.

"and pretty too." Kuwabara added

"yes I would say she was rather intriguing, wouldn't you say so Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I suppose as much as a hanyou can be." Hiei said as he walked next to Kurama. He quickly jumped into a tree without saying a word making his departure.

"I think Hiei's got the right idea. I'm gonna head home too. See you guys." Yusuke said as he walked towards the direction of his mom's apartment.

"I gotta go too if I'm out too late Shizuru will kill me." Kuwabara said running in the direction of his house. Kurama walked home in silence as he thought about the girl he had met today. She was rather unusual and she defiantly peaked Kuramas interests. He came upon his home and opened the front door. He could tell before he entered that his mother wasn't home. He found a note of the fridge door.

 _Shuichi,_

 _I'm staying with Kazuya tonight. There is dinner for you in the fridge. I will be gone this weekend on my business trip so I left some money in the breadbox if you need it. I will call you in the morning._

 _Love, Mom_

He smiled at the note his mom left him. She was happy with Kazuya and Kurama could see that. He always treated her right. Kurama deemed it was too late to eat dinner and went to bed. The girl on his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

Animechick: well that's it for chapter one! Please favorite and follow and review!

Hiei: or don't

Animechick: why are you here Hiei?

Hiei: Cause you have a thing for me

Animechick: lies I'm Kuramas fan girl

Hiei: But you are slowly becoming one of mine.

Animechick:..Can't deny that. Anyway if you guys ever have questions for me or my OCs and hell maybe even Hiei and the guys might answer some leave a comment. I'll answer them all at the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you again! Give me some ice cream.

Hiei: no

Animechick: I wish Kurama was here…


	2. Chapter 2

Animechick: hello again everyone welcome to chapter 2 of 'To Love a Rose'. Like I said before in the previous chapter, I will try to update as much as possible since I have most of this story written it just takes time to transfer it from handwriting to the computer. I always do that with my fanfictions because I get so distracted when I am just typing aimlessly on my computer but that's what happens when you have ADHD. My method when I write is I put my headphones and drown out all other sounds and just write. I always can get stuff done that way. Anyway I'm getting off topic. I don't know Yu Yu Hakusho just my OC's which so far is only Allie. Anyway onward with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Getting to Know Them

Allie walked into her studio apartment finally coming home from spirit world and meeting her future comrades. She could tell the instant she walked into Koenmas office was that they were all powerful.

'I guess it's to be expected of the team that won the dark tournament.'

She thought about their energies and auras that swirled around them. Yusuke's was the most powerful by far. His aura seemed to surround him. It was very wild and not tame in the least bit. Kuwabaras was very weak willed like it was holding back. His power could be best described as a ticking time bomb. Hieis was dark and it heated the room. There was another energy that surrounded his arm that was different from his own and there was another energy surrounding his head that was also different.

'Gonna have to do my research on that one.'

Then Kuramas was the most puzzling. It seemed that it was waiting to be released. There was no doubt in her mind that he was a fox demon, but he also smelled human. She couldn't tell if he was a hanyou or a demon in a human's body. There was something familiar about his energy. It was similar to how most animal spirits energy. A protection and control over nature but he had much more control than any other demon that she had met in her life.

She picked up her phone that was on her kitchen counter. One missed call from Mina. She put her phone down she would call her friend later. She grabbed the DVDs of the dark tournament that Koenma had given her. She wanted to get as much in as possible so she would know her soon to be allies. Their strengths, their weakness, their attacks, and their fighting styles. The first fight was the Urameshi team vs. Team Rokuyukai. Up first was Rinku vs. Kuwabara.

'Okay a kid, he should have this in the bag then.'

Rinku jumped around Kuwabara and then came in for a kick. Kuwabara dodged it atleast that's what Allie thought until she saw the blood dripped down the side of his face. Rinku then came up and kicked him in the face. Allie face palmed herself.

'Oh dear god we are gonna have a lot of work to do.'

Then Kuwabara stopped Rinku from running around everywhere and punched him in the head. He kept landing blow after blow on the boy.

'Okay good, maybe we won't have to work as much as we thought. '

Then Rinku kicked Kuwabara and he fell to the ground and Koto started counting.

'Dammit spoke too soon.'

It eventually became a close match what with Rinku's yo-yos and Kuwabaras sword, but Rinku had won fair and square. It was now Roto vs. Kurama. He talked idlely while Kurama just stared at him. His words meant nothing to Kurama that much was certain. He attempted to attack Kurama multiple times but to no avail. Kurama gracefully dodged everyone single one of his attacks.

'Hell yeah he's good.'

Then Roto threatened Kurama's mother. That was a dick move even for a low class demon. She cringed as Roto punched Kurama but the entire time he had stayed expressionless. Roto was about to push the button and then he couldn't move. Kurama had used the seed of the death plant.

'Damn he is smart too. Good I'm not as worried as I originally was about their abilities.'

Next was Hiei vs. Zeru. Allie realized now what the one energy was and it was his jagan eye. She had heard about her father talk of them. It was a special kind of implant that demons could get should they find the right doctor and they paid the right price for it. It would give the many different powers such as telepathy or telekinesis.

'Wonder how he uses it in battle? Maybe he can read minds with it.'

At the beginning it seemed Zeru had the upper hand until Hiei revealed his jagan. It was all over for Zeru now.

"I assume just my right arm will do."

His energy from the dragon engulfed him. He released the dragon and it completely obliterated Zeru only ashes let where he had once been. Allie saw how Hiei's arm was badly burned.

'When I met them he did have bandages around his arm. Is his arm still injured like that?'

Last was Yusuke vs. Chu the alcoholic.

'Lets see how good you are'

She watched as Chu almost danced around Yusuke in a drunken haze, at first Chu landed some punches and then Yusuke couldn't get any in. Chu kicked him out of the ring. He got back up and Allie let out sigh of relief. Then Chu pulled out his flask and chugged it. His energy swirling around him.

'Yusuke could barely touch him before whats gonna happen now?'

The Chu ran to the edge of the ring as he started to throw up.

'That's so gross well so much for that, wait he is standing up, there is a ball of energy in his hands...oh shit Yusuke is screwed.' Chu threw the energy at Yusuke and he in turn shot his spirit gun.

'Okay not bad, I hope his spirit gun is stronger than that now though.'

Chu threw another energy ball at Yusuke and he shot his spirit gun twice! They both fell from being hit by the energy attacks. Now it was the knife edge death match that seemed to go on forever of them just punching each other their feet slowly inching closer to the knives. Allie watched in suspense this was better than any other TV show she had ever watched, and in her down time she watched a lot of TV shows. Their heads were about to collide. BAM!

'Now it all depends on who has the thicker head.'

It would seem that Yusuke indeed have the thicker head and with that the Urameshi team won.

'I have all the footage from it; I might as well watch it all. It's not like I need to do that homework now since I'm moving to Japan. 'She went and got some Doritos and a Pepsi and she then put the next DVD in. The Urameshi team vs. the Dr. Ichigaki team.

'Where are Kurama and Hiei? Ugg those two are the only ones who are really smart in how they fight man this will be boring without those two.'

The fight however wasn't as boring as she originally thought but that was only cause Genkai made it exciting.

'I already knew Genkai was a great fighter so this isn't surprising. '

Now it was between the Urameshi team vs. Team Masho.

'Wait so only Kurama and Yusuke are fighting this team? Wait that's Jin! Holy shit then Touya must be there too.'

* * *

 _*FLASHBACK ALLIE'S POV*_

 _I ran as fast as I could in the forest near my father's old temple. Jin was in the air flying above me. We were trying to see who was faster; my feet or the wind that carried him through the sky. I was 14 at the time and when my father passed away when I was 13, Jin was always there for me. At some point we started dating. He was so sweet and kind. I had my first kiss with him and he always knew how to cheer me up._

" _Come on I know you can go faster than that." He yelled at me as I saw he was further ahead of me. I picked up my speed and caught up with him instantly. I jumped into the air at him and tackled him to the ground. We couldn't help but laugh. We looked up at the stars and he put his arms around my shoulders. I laid my head down on his shoulder. It was a nice atmosphere. The only sounds around us were the crickets and our breathing. Every once in a while a nice calm breeze blew past us._

" _When are you and Touya leaving?" I asked what had been on mind for quite some time now. He let out a sigh and after a few moments of silence he answered me._

" _Tomorrow, it's a long boat ride." I smiled at him. He made me so happy and I never felt alone anymore. But things between could never go any farther than they were going. I was happy and I cared for him, but I didn't love him. He was going for god knows how long to be fighting in this tournament and it was extremely dangerous and he could die. Most girlfriends would fight their boyfriend and make them stay but I knew what Jin and Touya wanted to do, atleast to attempt to do. I would miss him but not as much as a girlfriend in love would. He knew I didn't love him like that and he said that made it easier for him to leave my side._

" _You better come hang out with me once it's over."_

" _Aye I will." He leaned forward and gave me a small sweet kiss. It would be our last kiss this was the end of us. It had been a great ride, but I couldn't be with someone I didn't love and neither could he. Jin was just like the wind and just as quickly he blew into my life he blew out of it like the free wind he was._

" _Good bye Jin"_

 _*END OF FLASH BACK NORMAL POV*_

* * *

She smiled at her memory of her old boyfriend. She hadn't seen him since that night and perhaps that was for the best.

The first fight was Kurama and Gama. She remembered him and she couldn't stand him. He was very cocky in the way he fought. The fact that he used his blood as makeup really grossed her out. She watched as Kurama dodged him until all of his limbs were bound. She watched in anticipation and worry for Kurama. But he proved to her that she had nothing to worry about as he used his hair to use his rose whip.

'Damn he really is smart, the rose whip actually looks cute twisted around his hair like that.'

It was obvious Kurama had won but Gama died using the last of his strength and blood to seal Kuramas energy.

'Well hopefully he will leave so he doesn't have to fight the next fight without his energy…shit his arms and legs are still bound and he is fighting Touya. Touya was a pretty tough fighter back then I hope Kurama can take it.'

Kurama jumped around and ran away as much as he could to get away from Touyas attacks.

"You better think of something quickly Kurama, you can't dodge these forever."

'Touyas right come on Kurama do something even if it's wrong.'

Kurama started smearing his blood onto his chest to get rid of Gama's blood but it did nothing.

'That was smart but damn that sucks it didn't work. Come on Kurama there must be something you can do. Touyas strong but you can still easily beat him.'

"You must be very old, experienced, perhaps as I am."

"More alike than you know."

'Just how old are you Kurama? Why does your name sound so familiar to me? I can't figure it out.'

Touya's arm was now covered in ice. He kept attempting to slash Kurama but he kept missing. Until he hit his arm. His blood spilling and cascading as he fell to the ground in his agony. Allie sat closer to the TV, worried for her new ally. She knew in the back of her mind that he was okay that he lived through this fight but even still seeing him or any of them hurt worried her and made her upset. He was standing now just barely clutching his arm and letting out shrieks of pain. Touya prepared the final blow, Allie closed her eyes.

'I can't watch!'

But she never heard any screams of pain when she looked up and opened her eyes. Kurama had won but Touya was injured. She let out a sigh of relief she knew Touya would survive, he has had worse wounds than that. Kuramas wounds were much worse however and his death plant was slowly killing him from the inside out. He passed out from the death plant but the committee said he still had to fight Bakken even though he was unconscious.

'This is BULLSHIT!'

Allie could barely watch as Bakken beat Kurama around like a stuffed animal. Part of her wanted to go find him and kill him herself. She wanted to go to Kuramas now to make sure he was really okay.

'Jin you know this is bullshit! Why aren't you doing anything to stop him!?'

Now she wanted to hurt Jin for being lazy and not helping him. Allie only met Bakken one time and she threatened to kill him if he tried coming near her. For one he stunk and two he was a horrible fighter that knew nothing about honor.

Kurama was finally not fighting and Yusuke went into to fight Bakken.

'You better kick his ass Yusuke'

He did just that. In that moment when Yusuke risked losing the tournament to save Kurama, he gained Allies respect. He made quick work of Bakken much to Allies delight.

'That fucker finally got what he deserved.'

Now it was Jin vs. Yusuke. They started laughing before they even began fighting which brought a smile to Allie's face and she laughed with them. They had a similar taste in humor so it didn't surprise Allie that they looked like the best of friends. She watched this fight fondly both looking like they were having the time of their lives.

'Jin…I miss you…you never did come back to see me. I hope that you found someone.'

Allie looked at the time and saw the clock and it was now 11:46 pm.

'Should probably get a shower'

She got up and headed to her small closet next to her bathroom and got out a pajama short set and a towel. She walked in to the bathroom and took her clothes off and stepped her into the hot shower. The hot water eased all of her tense muscles. Allie may look composed and carefree on the surface but she was very stressed. Koenma always had missions for her to do, she was in all AP classes at school and she did extra curriculars when she could. On top of that she waitressed at a small restaurant that she worked at. She had sold her father's temple so she could have money to survive. The taxes had been too expensive just on her salary and Koenma didn't exactly pay her much. He did keep her fridge stocked and help with rent when she desperately needed it but other than that the spirit world leader was very stingy. That's why when he suggested her moving to Japan and helping Yusuke and the others and that he would pay for it all she gladly agreed. Sure it might mean more work from school and maybe from him but it was worth it to not have to worry about making ends meet. She grabbed her shampoo and massaged it into her scalp. The shower had always been the best place for Allie to sing and to think; and she did both all the time. She hoped more than anything with the move that she wouldn't be stressed as much anymore.

'Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I was an ordinary human..'

She shook her head as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. She loved being a hanyou it was what was unique about her. But the stress less carefree life of human definitely sounded great. She finished bathing and started to dry herself off. She put her wet hair into a bun. She hated the feeling of her wet hitting her back and she didn't like wearing a towel on it for too long either. She put her pajamas on and walked out and realized she didn't stop the video and it was the middle of the battle of Risho vs. Kuwabara. Kuwabara was running away from his opponent and out of the ring to go talk to a girl.

"Dammit Kuwabara." She said aloud to no one in particular. Allie had to admit the girl was beautiful. She had to be an apparition. Her blue hair and red eyes weren't normal for a human. Risho was quickly closing in on him with his heavy armor but Kuwabara seemed to make quick work of him and he completely hit him almost out of the stadium and won the match.

'Maybe I should watch the last two in the morning.' It was passed midnight now. Allie didn't want to go to sleep she was wide awake.

'There's really no point in me going to school tomorrow since I'm leaving for Japan...I'll stay up and finish it. Koenma won't know'

She put in the last DVD. It was now Team Urameshi vs. Team Uratogi. So far she could only see that Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara were fighting. Koenma had explained it that Yusuke was doing the last of his training with Genkai to Allie so she wasn't surprised that they weren't there.

'They are deciding with dice…really?'

First was Hiei vs. Makintaro. Hiei easily made quick work of him what with his sword going through his head an all.

'He's fast and good with his sword. That was a fairly quick kill.'

Now it was Hiei vs. Kuro Momotaro.

'He looks like a smug bastard'

Kuro Momotaro licked Hiei's sword. Allie had to cover her mouth to keep from upchucking.

'Eww! That's so gross! Wait he just cut his arm with it is he insane?'

His arm healed as he used his steaming spheres and fur grew all over his body. His beast armor now complete he threw Hieis sword back over to him which would prove useless in this fight. His sword broke into three pieces. Hiei was fast but Kuro Momotaro was just as fast. He knocked Hiei out of the ring.

'Shit, Hiei get up. You need to kill him quickly so his body doesn't have the chance to learn your attacks.'

Hiei opened his jagan, he said he was preparing the dragon of the darkness flame but instead he used the fist of the mortal flame. It didn't do enough damage though and Kuros body memorized the attack and now his body armor changed again to the armor of the phoenix.

'Hiei you can't talk big all you want but you'll be screwed. You need to stop wasting your energy with smaller attacks and kill him already.'

Kuro took another sphere from his belt and he gained the armor of the wolf.

'That's only ugly ass wolf'

Hiei looked nervous and his foot hit what was left of his sword and he kicked it up into his hand. Kuro jumped and bit Hiei blood spewing like a geyser everywhere. But it wasn't his blood it was Kuros as Hiei quickly killed him with the sword of the darkness flame.

'Damn Hiei you had more worried. Why am I worrying about them like this they are fine, I saw them myself and as far as I know the only one who has died out of them was Yusuke and Genkai but they were both brought back. '

Now it was Kurama vs. Ura Urashima. Now Allie would learn why she recognized Kuramas name. They both brandished their whip like weapons. (Well Kuramas is actually a whip while Uras is just a glorified fishing rod) They kept slashing each other back and forth not making any contact until Uras was completely wrapped around Kurama. He opened the Idunn box and smoke filled the inside of the force field.

'Dammit Kurama. You can't fight as a child.'

Then there was an explosion of energy, a beautiful white spirit fox and then a body formed. The body of Youko Kurama.

'Kurama is Youko…oh my god…Dad told me about him and how mother traveled and did raids with him before she lived her honest life and protected nature. I've always admired him he's basically a god among kitsunes. I'm going to be working with him…hell I'm going to be living and going to school with him. I can't believe this. He didn't die, he went and joined his soul with a human baby that's the only thing that makes sense.'

His silvery white mane blew all around him, golden amber eyes that feel like they could suck your soul in at any moment. Allie was mesmerized by the sight before her on the screen.

"Youko has returned they cry"

'I can't believe he is alive…and working for spirit world, how the hell did that happen.'

They were talking as Youko's plant threatened to take Uras life, but his life meant a swift end as Shishiwakamarus sword broke through the barrier and killed him.

'He is Youko Kurama, I can't believe it. Why didn't Koenma or Botan tell me this? They knew my mother ran with him for a long time and they knew I had admired him so why the hell didn't they tell me!? They are so getting it in the morning. I think I'll close my eyes for a moment.'

But a moment turned into hours as Allie fell asleep.

* * *

 _She was surrounded by a beautiful meadow her father's temple she could see in the distance. She breathe in the smell of the fresh air as they wind blew past her face. She saw a younger version of her about 8 or 9 running toward an older man with slick black hair and brown eyes. He picked her up and spun her around in the air and then brought her in for a hug as he kissed her forehead._

' _Dad..'_

" _Daddy how did the mission go? Did you kill a lot of demons?"_

" _Sweetie I don't want to talk about the demons I fought, have you been training while I was gone?"_

 _Allies younger self nodded her head enthusiastically as she pointed to the bat demon that was barely breathing on the ground._

" _He attacked me daddy so I took care of him. When is that baby gonna make me a spirit detective like you?"_

 _He chuckled at his daughter's insult of his boss._

" _When you are older Allie, but you should pay Koenma a little respect."_

" _But you don't"_

" _That's true, but that's because Koenma is a very lazy boss."_

 _He picked her up and walked up the hill to take her into the temple. Allie stayed behind to watch them._

" _I miss you dad.." she said to no one in particular._

* * *

"Hello Earth to Allie wakes up!" She opened her eyes to find Botan standing in her room.

'I fell asleep…'

"Sorry Botan I must have passed out."

"I'll say now get up you slept for a long time, you need to leave soon for the airport!" Allie looked at the time and realized Botan was right. She had slept for almost two days, today was the day she was gonna get on the plane for her 12 hour flight to Tokyo. She rushed and packed up all her things and Botan helped.

"Shit shit shit shit, dammit why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?"

"We've been busy ourselves and Koenma didn't think you would sleep this much."

"Dammit son of a bitch!"

"Allie watch your language, that's no way for a young lady to act."

"Botan, not now just help me."

They ran around as fast as they could to pack her things. They decided that she would take the majority of her clothes with her and Koenma would pay to have the rest of her stuff sent at another time. She caught a taxi and Botan rode it with her to the airport. They began speaking in Japanese so the taxi driver wouldn't understand them.

"Why didn't you tell me that guy was Youko Kurama?"

"Oh I must have forgotten it." Botan said as she laughed nervously

"That's bull and you know it, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Koenma didn't think you would agree to work with them if you knew."

"Of course I still would have but now I got to go live with the guy. Do you know how nervous I am?"

"Well you shouldn't be Kurama's sweet. He is the smartest fighter out of all them and he is very hard working and caring."

"You sound like you've fallen for the guy Botan."

"Not really, he's not really my type."

"Oh right I forgot that a grown up version of Koenma with a pacifier still in his mouth is?"

Botan hit Allie as she blushed madly.

"I told you not to make fun of me for that!"

Allie couldn't help but giggle at her friend. They say that grim reaper is supposed to be terrifying, they didn't say anything about her being a blue haired pink eyed girl that was always giggly and bubbly.

They arrived at the airport and Allie ran and got on the plane. Botan said her goodbyes there since it wouldn't be too long until she would see her again. Allie put her headphones in her ears and played her music on shuffle. It was gonna be a long ride. Good thing she had enough music to last. Time either seemed to stand still or move faster when Allie was listening to music. Nothing else in the world mattered and she was completely at peace. She had to keep herself from humming along and singing to the words that played in her head. But it was getting difficult to do just that as the songs on her iPod were the best ever. She looked outside and saw the night sky. She knew she would arrive in Japan in the early hours of the morning. She looked around her and saw mostly everyone around her was asleep. She laid back in her seat and she let her eyes drift closed. When she opened them again the plane had landed and her music was still playing.

'I've never slept this much whats going on with me?' She looked at her phone at it was 9:30 in the morning. She stood up and grabbed her carryon bag and got off the plane. Which was only a plain old black backpack. She walked into the airport surrounded by people. It was busy people were running around everywhere. Business men yelling into their cell phones not watching where they were going. She couldn't tell what they were saying as she still had her headphones is. She walked over to baggage claim and waited for her bags. She found her 3 bags and put them next to her. It was a black rolling suitcase, a black duffle bag and another black backpack. She stood there fiddling with her suitcase because she couldn't get the handle to pop up.

'I knew I should have bought a new one dammit.'

* * *

"Do you see her anywhere?" Yusuke asked as he looked around the busy airport for the female spirit detective.

"I can sense her but I can't find her." Kuwabara said as he rubbed his head looking around. Kurama looked over at the baggage claim and saw her standing there waiting for her bags He pointed at her.

"Hey Takahashi!" Yusuke yelled other people turned to look at him but Allie didn't seem to notice him yelling for her as she grabbed her 3 bags. She was wearing black flip flops, jeans, a black tank top, and a black zip up hoodie.

"She wears a lot of black." Kuwabara said as he stared at her.

They watched as she struggled with her suitcase, they could see her talking to herself as she tried to get it to pop up.

"Ha, she looks pissed, I guess we should go hel-" Yusuke didn't finish his sentence as Kurama was already walking towards her. Kuwabara just shrugged his shoulders and followed after him and then Yusuke did.

"Come on you piece of-"

Big hands came into her view on top of hers and popped her suitcase handle up for her. When she looked up she was met with a long red mane and beautiful green eyes. She took her head phones out of her ears and Kurama could faintly hear the music coming from them.

"Ahh so that's why you didn't hear us."

"Oh yeah well it made the plane ride go by faster so yeah thank you. I hate this old thing I was gonna buy a new one but I didn't have the time." She was babbling, now that she knew who he was she couldn't act her normal self. He picked up her bags as Kuwabara and Yusuke walked closer to them.

"Kurama I can take them-"

"Nonsense let me." She smiled at him.

'He is really sweet' They started to walk out of the airport when Allie noticed something.

"where's Hiei?"

"who cares where that shrimp is?" Kuwabara said crossing his arm over his chest.

"Sorry to disappoint you Allie, but Hiei probably won't show up to an overly populated area such as this." Kurama answered. Allie nodded.

'Makes sense he doesn't seem like the social type'

"Hey is anyone else hungry. Keiko's parents restaurant is open we should go." Yusuke posed.

"Yusuke, Allie just got off a 12 hour flight I'm sure she would rather settle in and rest. Am I right?"

Kurama said peering into her face. But Allies stomach growled loudly before she could answer.  
"Well I actually slept on the plane can we go get with Yusuke's idea instead? I'm starving."

Kurama chuckled and smiled at her.

"Sure thing lets go."

They made their way to the taxi. Kuwabara and Yusuke constantly bickering. Kurama cracking a smart ass joke when it was appropriate causing Allie to laugh. She could tell that she was going to like her in Japan. She could tell she was going to like working with them and training with them. For once she didn't feel stressed.

* * *

Animechick: Well that's chapter 2. I had to rewatch most of the dark tournament for that which was great. The dark tournament is my favorite arc. Between Youko making his appearance and Hiei's badassery with the dragon of the darkness flame how could it not be my favorite.

Hiei: I knew I was your favorite

Kurama: I'm pretty sure that's me Hiei.

Hiei: Well tell us girl, who is your favorite?

(They both crowd around Animechick)

Animechick: Um..both of you? Don't make me choose.

(Kurama pulls out a rose and gives it to her)

Animechick: *blushes*

Hiei: two can play at that game. (releases the dragon)

Animechick: this is hard on one hand romantic gesture, on the other hand a motherfucking dragon…I can't choose I love you both.

Kurama:…

Hiei:…I don't like sharing

Kurama: Nor do I

Animechick: you guys are no fun anyway please comment and follow and favorite!

Hiei: I'm getting more sweet snow

Animechick: It's called ice cream

Hiei: Don't care still calling it sweet snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Animechick: Hey guys welcome to chapter 3 of 'To Love a Rose'. I wished I had something to say but I really don't. I have been crazy busy but I'm still trying as much as I can to update my stories. The updates might come slower now because over the course of the next few weeks I have shows that I'm doing and some of them I'm going away for. I have otakon (anime convention) that I'm going to and I going as gender bent Super saiyan goku! I'm so excited for that so yeah crazy busy. I work as a nanny and I watch 6 month old twins so when they are asleep is when I write on my laptop and I do some when I get home on Mondays and Wednesdays before I have rehearsal and afterwards.

Kurama: You are going to stress yourself out if you keep doing all these things.

Animechick: I know but I hate letting people down.

Yusuke: you really out to be selfish like me for once

Allie: It's not good for your health.

Animechick: where's Hiei?

Kurama: I believe he went to find another sword.

Animechick: cool, I'm eating his ice cream.

Kurama: I wouldn't advise that.

Animechick: If he gets mad I'll blame Kuwabara, simple as that.

Kurama: (deep sigh and shakes head)

Allie: see what I have to deal with

Animechick: that's a shame I was gonna give you some

Allie: GIMME!

Yusuke: Women scare me

Kurama: Indeed

Animechick: Oh shush you two anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my oc's.

 **Bold lettering: English**

* * *

Chapter 3

First day in Japan

The drive in the taxi had been pretty uneventful. Allie was staring out the window looking at the pretty sights that Tokyo had to offer.

"So tell me what is there to do around here?" Allie asked

"Well the arcade is pretty sweet, and in a month there is supposed be a carnival Keikos making me take her to it."

"I love carnivals! I need to go! I'm great at the games!" Allie beamed

"Those games suck, the carneys are just ripping you off for your money. Especially that shooting game where you have to get rid of the star" Kuwabara complained.

"It's not difficult if you have good aim right Yusuke?" Allie said nudged her fellow spirit detectives arm.

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke high fived Allie.

"I still don't see why I had to sit in the front." Kuwabara said still not liking that he was in the front of the taxi with the driver while Allie, Kurama, and Yusuke were in the back. Allie was in the middle of Kurama and Yusuke.

"Oh My goodness that park is beautiful!" Allie squealed with happiness. Kurama smiled at her.

"It's very nice during the summer; you can rent paddle boats and go out in the lake." Kurama said to her

"Really!? I can't wait!" Allie gushed. Kurama smiled at her.

"So anyway who is Keiko?"

"That's Urameshi's girlfriend!"

"SHUT UP KUWABARA NO SHE'S NOT!" Yusuke said his face turning slightly pink. Allie and Kuwabara started laughing at the spirit detective's awkwardness. Allie noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kurama was trying not to laugh by biting his thumb.

'He's kind of cute like that.'

"If she's not your girlfriend Yusuke than what is she?" Allie asked

"Well she's a very close friend." Yusuke stammered out

"Sure I so believe that" Allie said sarcastically. She looked over at Kurama. **"Who does he think he is fooling? It's so obvious."**

"Hey what are you saying?" Yusuke said practically yelling in Allie's ear.

" **Yusuke doesn't really think."** Kurama joked causing Allie to burst out in laughter.

"What the hell did you say about me fox boy!?" Yusuke yelled angrily a little too loudly for Allies liking.

"Yusuke my ear is right here! Stop yelling!"

"Well what the hell were you guys saying?" He continued to yell.

"WE WERE SAYING HOW YOU DON'T THINK!" she yelled back

"I ALWAYS THINK!"

"HARDLY!"

Suddenly the taxi cab came to an abrupt stop. Yusuke looked outside.

"Hey this isn't our stop man!"

"I don't care get out you damn kids are giving me a damn headache!" The cab driver yelled as he pointed out the window towards the sidewalk.

"Great job Urameshi, now we have to walk to Keiko's and its two miles away." Kuwabara complained. Allie let out an annoyed sigh as she started picking up her bags. Kurama helped her and she smiled at him.

"Shut up Kuwabara, besides two miles isn't long so stop complaining." Yusuke said as he started to walk off. Kuwabara, Allie and Kurama followed.

"He's right about the two miles not being long but I would have rather been in the damn cab." Allie said as kept her pace with Kurama's.

"I think it's closer than Kuwabara thinks, we will be there before you know it." Kurama assured her. She nodded to him.

"So Takahashi, Koenma said you watched our fights from the dark tournament."

"I did up the last fight I watched was you and Ura Urashima." Allie said as she pointed to Kurama.

"You didn't get to see me kick Toguro's ass then!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"yeah I dosed off and never got the chance."

"So what did you think of me? I'm pretty great huh?" Kuwabara said trying to act all high and mighty.

"Well you have a lot to work on Kuwabara you have a nice spirit sword but you need to think before you act. I was pretty disappointed when you lost the first match."

Kuwabara looked like he was devasted.

"It's nothing we can't work on, during training we will have to go over better sword training with you."

"My sword training is fine!"

"Not really, Kuwabara you were just constantly swinging it. So you need to work on it."

Kuwabara walked ahead grumbling something incoherent to the rest of them. Allie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Allie I have a question?" Kurama asked

"Oh sure anything"

"Koenma said you sealed the Nakamura clan. How?"

Allie knew this question was coming at some point.

"can I explain it later? It's a long story and I'd rather not think about them right now."Allie said quickly. Kurama noticed her demeanor change from happy to angry in seconds flat.

'That's not surprising I guess they are hunting her after all.' Kurama nodded to her and her face seemed to soften and relax. She smiled a soft smile at him as they continued walking. With Yusuke and Kuwabaras constant banter in the background Allie let her mind wander to a simpler time in her life.

* * *

Allies POV

" _ **You need to harness the energy Allie, you are almost there. Let it flow through only then can you make a proper kekkai barrier."**_ _I was about 8 at the time. My father was teaching me a technique his ancestors created long ago. It was the Kekkai technique. My ancestor was a great psychic and priest. He worked with Koenma and often brought demons to justice._

" _ **Daddy I can't do it!"**_ _I yelled at him. I was stronger than most children my age sure, but that was because of the blood of a powerful psychic and a spirit fox coursing through my veins. Hanyous like me can use 2 different types of energy since the day we are born. Our spiritual energy from our human heritage and our demon energy from our demon heritage. My father had been training me for as long as I could remember to use my spirit energy. Since my mother died when she gave birth to me, I never learned how to use my demon energy. Its there, I know it is I can often feel it pulsating. Wanting to be released and to be free but I can't. My mother had control over almost all of nature. No matter how hard I try I can't do anything._

" _ **You can Allie!"**_ _He yelled back. My father was a strict teacher and an unbelievably great fighter. He was so loving and caring. I remember whenever he tried to make me do this technique, I would always get frustrated._

" _ **Why do I need to learn this technique anyway?"**_ _I argued it never made sense to me. My father let out a sigh as he sat down on a bench that we had one the premises. He gestured for me to join him and I went and sat down with him._

" _ **Many years ago, our ancestor created the kekkai barrier for spirit world to keep the strongest demons out of the living world. Since then everyone in our family has learned how to do the technique it case it should break through it. "**_

" _ **I know, but no demon has been able to father, so I don't understand why I need to learn it."**_

" _ **Because there will come a day when that happens. Now if you perform the technique correctly the barrier will hold and it won't take your energy anymore to hold it, but if you do it wrong, if you lose faith in yourself to perform it properly, it won't hold long and it will take much of your energy to keep it sustained."**_

 _I nodded, my father told me this story multiple times. But still I needed to know it again to have my motivation again._

* * *

Normal POV

'I failed you dad it's not gonna sustain. I feel myself growing weaker every day. Maybe that's why I'm sleeping like crazy.'

"Hey Takahashi! Where are you going?"

Yusuke yelled to her. Allie realized that while she was lost in her thoughts that she had continued walking without the others and she completely walked past the restaurant. She turned around and started walking to the restaurant.

"Are you all right? We were calling for you for awhile." Kurama asked worry in his voice. Allie got a big smile on her face.

"Yeah just spacing out I guess."

"You looked upset."

'He's very intuitive isn't he?'

"I was just think about stuff don't worry about it lets go eat I'm starving." She said as she pulled Kurama into the restaurant. Yusuke walked in like it was his home and brought them to a table.

"Yusuke, you know you need to wait until one of us seats you." Keiko said running up to the table.

"Oh come on Keiko, it's not that big of a deal."

"Is this the girl from the US?" Keiko asked pointing to Allie.

"You must be Keiko, I'm Allie" Keiko jumped excitedly over to Allies side and grabbed her hands.

"I'm so excited to meet you! I'm Keiko but you already knew that, I have so many questions if you will answer them." Yusuke who was seated behind Keiko was shaking his head no while mouthing 'Don't do it, you'll regret it'

"Sure that's no problem." Allie said politely, feeling like she was completely thrown on the spot. Allie was surprised at Keiko's bombardment of questions. She asked about everything to what they typically ate, the different customs from the different states. What was popular there in terms of music and movies? What certain dances were and why they were so popular.

"Hn, so she is easily deterred from tasks at hand." Hiei said popping up out of nowhere behind Yusuke and Kuwabara practically scaring them half to death.

"Damn Hiei do you always have to sneak up on us."

"Not my fault that you weren't paying attention." Hiei said as he took a seat next to Kurama. Keiko had taken Allie upstairs to Keiko's room to ask her more questions.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama. But it was Kuwabara that answered.

"She's a girl of course we can!"

"Her gender doesn't matter; we can't trust her based off that." Hiei spat out at Kuwabara.

"Hiei is right, but I do think we can trust her. I can sense her energy, she is powerful she wanted to do something she would have done it already." Kurama said sipping his tea.

"She's been Koenma's spirit detective longer than I have, why wouldn't we trust her?"

"Can never be too careful or naïve detective." Hiei said taking Allie's tea that she never drank.

Keiko was still asking Allie question upon question as they came back downstairs and Allie politely still answered every single one. Even as they ate she politely answered them.

"What happened to my tea?" Allie asked. Hiei finished drinking it and gave the cup back to her.

"If you wanted it you should have drank it." Hiei said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll get you another one"

"Thank you Keiko and Hiei don't be a dick."

"Hn!" Allie rolled her eyes.

"So are you gonna tell us how you trapped them or what?" Yusuke asked and all stared at Allie. She let out a sigh.

"Have any of you heard of the Kekkai barrier?"

"Indeed it's the barrier that keeps demons higher than B class levels in demon world." Allie nodded to Kurama.

"You are right, an ancestor of mine long ago created the barrier for Koenma. Ever since the technique to create the barrier has been passed down in my family should the barrier ever break. I was severely out numbered fighting the Nakamura clan. It was me and my friend Mina fighting them. Mina had been knocked out so then it was just 1 against 4. I was horribly weak and they were way too strong for me. So I attempted the technique."

"Did you succeed?" Kurama asked

"Yes and no, they are confined in the barrier but I didn't do the technique properly so it won't hold more than 6 months. It takes my energy bit by bit to keep it up too. That's why Koenma said that you all should help me, with all of us training for the next 6 months we should be able to take them down together."

"Where are they now?" Hiei asked

"Their lair is on an island in the middle of the middle pacific ocean. The barrier I put up completely surrounds that island. After I sealed them they threatened to come after me, they were originally looking for you when I first fought them. I thought you were dead so it didn't make any sense to me at the time." Allie said looking at Kurama who nodded in return.

"Who even brought them back to life?" Yusuke asked

"I don't know, they never said who it was. So I don't know if that person is still alive or not."

"Man..This sucks I miss being a normal punk at school." Kuwabara said shaking his head.

"Not me, if they are as strong as you say they are I can't wait to beat them." Yusuke said raising his fist into the air.

"Hopefully we can." Allie muttered. Kurama could see the worry in her face.

"We wouldn't have to be doing this if you had done your job right and put the barrier up right" Hiei scuffed. Allie looked him angrily.

"I'd like to see you try it Hiei. It takes over 2 decades to prefect that technique. So why don't you shut up and don't fuck with me right now?" She said seriously. Kurama noticed her eyes were red. He put his hand on her shoulder and it seemed to calm her down and when she blinked her eyes were back to normal. She got up from the table and walked outside.

'She looked like..'Kuramas thought was cut off by Yusuke yelling.

"Good job Hiei you pissed off the new girl"

"Well its true if she hadn't failed this would have never happened." Hiei fought back. Kurama ignored their bickering. His mind was elsewhere. He stared at the woman who was sitting next to him moments ago.

* * *

" _Youko behind you!" Kanna yelled. I turned around and there was a demon about to strike me with his sword. I easily cut him down with my rose whip. We had just finished a heist. We got some ancient artifacts from an old abandoned castle. The castle was covered head to toe with traps that me and my right hand Kanna were easily able to get past. She was the like the sister I never had. She was a spirit fox like me but she didn't have the signature white hair. She had long black hair and red eyes. She could look into your soul with those eyes. She could also be very intimidating. No one eve r dared to cross her and her short temper. I didn't have to worry about that though. She had my back and I had hers. We were celebrating now when she gestured me to come sit with her._

" _I think I'm done Youko."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean I feel like it's time for me to move on and do what I was meant to do. I'm going to leave for the living world."_

 _I hated the idea but who was I to stop her? I gave her some of the best treasures we had taken together._

" _I'll come back one day Youko, and I'll bring my family to see you, I hope by then you will have one of your own."_

 _I never saw Kanna again. I envied her in a way. She could live peacefully among humans. Now I was, but I was never able to meet her family and she was never able to meet mine._

* * *

'She does look like her and in the moment I thought it was her. Her mother was a spirit fox so it is in the realm of possibility.' He walked outside and stood with her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her seeming to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little angry."

"Would you like to leave? That way you can unpack your things and relax." She nodded and he smiled at her. She was really shooken up by what Hiei said. They said their goodbyes quickly and left.

"Hiei, is hard to get along with and is very rough around the edges, but he will grow on you."

"It's not that. It's just he is right, I feel like I failed my father and my ancestors."

"You didn't, you said that it takes 2 decades for fully prefect that technique right?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then don't worry about it, you're young it's great enough that you were able to do what you did as it is."

She smiled a soft smile at him.

"Thank you Kurama" He nodded at her. They got to his house and he unlocked the door. As you walk in there was hallway. To the right was the big living room with a big bay window. To the left was the dining and the kitchen. Going straight back were the stairs and next to the stairs was a door that lead to the basement. Going up the stairs on the left was the door that led to the master bedroom (Shiori's room). To the left was 3 doors. One for the guest room; one that was Kurama's room; and one that was the conjoined bathroom between the two.

"We will have to share the bathroom."

"That's no big deal this house is really nice."

He opened the door the guest room that held a queen size bed and a matching dresser and bed side table. There was also a door leading to the bathroom and the closet. Allie sat her bags down and she laid down on the bed.

"This is a really nice bed"

"I'm glad you like it"

"I could fall asleep right now it's so comfortable"

"Well, the school uniform is hanging up in the closet, and you can help yourself to whatever is in the fri-" Kurama stopped as he noticed that she fell asleep peacefully. He tucked her in fully and she cuddled against the blanket.

"Sweet dreams Allie" he whispered as he turned the lights off in her room and shut the door. He went to his own room and thought about earlier.

'There's no mistaking it. Allie has to be Kanna's daughter.'

He thought about his old companion. His best friend, his partner in crime if you will. Now that he thought about it more, they looked very similar, especially when her eyes went red. They had similar ways of talking and mannerisms. Like how her brow would furrow when she didn't find something humorous.

'Well it looks like I met one of your family members Kanna'

* * *

Animechick: Well that's chapter 3. So I was at Otakon just trying to get my badge for 4 hours I was waiting in line. 4 HOURS! That's insane and now my feet hurt. I won't be able to update my stories while I'm at otakon. If you guys want to see my costume for otakon or other people's costumes follow my tumblr. Its alliebug1030. Also on my tumblr is where I mention about updating this and 'Now and Forever'. I also post a lot of Yu Yu Hakusho stuff so you should check it out. Anyway comment, favorite, follow ask questions and I'll be sure to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Animechick: hey guys welcome to Chapter 4! I'm so excited to bring this to you. I had Otakon this past weekend so I wasn't able to write but I hope to get atleast 2 chapters up for this story before I go away this weekend. I'm in a show choir and we are going to perform for a veterans hospital in West Virginia so more than likely I won't have my computer with me.

Hiei: I don't see why you can't bring it with you

Animechick: because Hiei I'll be too busy so whats the point in bringing it with me.

Hiei: fool you can still find a way.

Animechick: that's it no more ice cream for you.

Hiei: whats that?

Animechick: dammit, no more sweet snow for you!

Hiei: (takes the bandage off his arm)

Animechick: 0-0

Yusuke: you may want to rethink that.

Animechick: ugh fine(throws the ice cream to Hiei) Take it you damn gremlin

Hiei: (clutches ice cream close to his chest) mine…

Animechick: you all annoy me anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my ocs. Also i don't own the songs. "Thinking out Loud" is By Ed Sheeran and 'Every Heart' is by Boa.

 **Bold lettering: English**

* * *

Chapter 4

First Day

It was morning now. Allie felt like she hadn't moved in awhile and she smelled like it too. She was still wearing the clothes that she was wearing when she first arrived in Japan.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Allie got out of bed shakily as she just woke up and Kurama stood there in his school morning.

"Are you feeling better you have been sleeping for 2 days." Allies eyes widened in surprised.

"Did I really?"

"Yes Koenma said it was because of the strain the Kekkai barrier is taking on your body. "

Allie nodded as she put her hand to her forehead. "Kurama if that's the case you will need to wake me up, my alarm couldn't get through to me. " he nodded he watched as she seemed to be stress out.

"Your uniform is in the closet we should leave in a half of an hour." He said to her with an apologetic smile. She nodded as she grabbed her towel from her back and her toiletries. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She closed the other door that led to Kurama's room should he go in there for anything she didn't want him to see her. The first thing she noticed about this bathroom was the color red. His red hair was everywhere. She wasn't really surprised her own hair shedded quite a lot too. She also wasn't totally surprised that he didn't clean it up.

'Typical guy I guess' she thought to herself as she got undressed and stepped into the hot shower. She decided to sing as the warm water helped her feel awake.

 _ **When your legs don't work like they used to before**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**_

Kurama walked into his room and heard her sing. She was definetly Kanna's daughter she inherited her singing voice.

 _ **And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe just the touch of a hand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I just wanna tell you I am**_

She didn't need to music to accompany her for her to stay on key. He had never heard the song before but he assumed it was from America since she was singing it in English. She was impeccable.

 _ **So honey now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Take me into your loving arms**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Place your head on my beating heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm thinking out loud**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe we found love right where we are**_

'Kanna she's in like you in almost every way. I miss you old friend.' He reminisced about his old friend. Allie was similar to her and then again she was her own person entirely.

'She's definitely interesting.'

He heard her turn the shower off and close the door he assumed that connected her room to the bathroom. He decided he would go downstairs and wait for his new teammate.

Allie dried her hair quickly in a towel. She put it in a side braid so it would stay out of her face. She opened the closet to pull her new uniform. Allie hated uniforms. She counted her blessings that it wasn't pink like Kuramas but it was a bright red with gold trim and six gold buttons in the front. (A.N. in episode 67 two girls from Kurama's talking to him so that's how I saw the uniform.) All in all it wasn't too terrible although she didn't enjoy how short the skirt was. She put it on and it fit pretty okay except the skirt was too short for her liking. Allie hated wearing skirts. She put black dance shorts on underneath and she felt a little more comfortable. She decided to put on a little make up. Nothing too special just some cover up here and there, mascara and upper eye liner that she formed into a cat eye. She didn't really ever wear much make up but she figured why not for her first day at her new school. Whenever she did do make up she would do a little cat eye. She always liked how it looked with her eyes. She looked herself over one more and then grabbed her back pack and left the bedroom. She came downstairs and found Kurama in the kitchen. She could sense that they were the only one is the house.

"I guess your mother still isn't here?"

"No, she should be by tonight" Allie nodded as she grabbed a orange and started peeling it.

"So how far away is the school?"

"About a 15 minute walk"  
"Oh ok that's not too terrible" The atmosphere was awkward. Allie was being awkward and she didn't know why. Probably because of her nerves since her kitsune idol was standing right in front of her. She tried to calm herself down.

"We should probably head out"

She nodded and followed him out the door. She opened her mouth to speak and he held out his arm to her signaling for her to interlock her arm with his. She smiled and she did just that her nervousness gone. Maybe he could tell she was nervous.

"So is there anything I should come to expect at this school?" She asked Kurama sighed.

"Well there is this fan club.."

"a fan club?"

"yes, the fan club of girls who admire me, it is rather creepy. I tend to not have many women around me because the fan club girls scare them away and threaten them." Allie started laughing but Kurama didn't seem too amused. Allie noticed the serious look on his face.

"Oh shit you are serious"

"indeed"

"well have you told them to leave you alone?"

"Not particularly it doesn't usually bother me, most girls in that school are very into their looks and what people think of them so they normally talk of things I have no interest in."

"but still Kurama they could easily ruin a relationship for you in the future no girl wants to deal with that."

"I'm not worried about having a relationship right now. Its not something I need to worry about at this time in my life." Allie nodded. She understood what he said but it didn't make sense to her.

'No one wants to be alone like that is he really telling me the truth?'

They got close to the school and they started seeing more and more of their fellow classmates who were whispering all around them.

"damn she's pretty cute"

"yeah but good luck looks like Shuichi is with her"

"yeah no one has a chance against the book worm pretty boy"

Allie with her heightened demon hearing couldn't help but eavesdrop to the whispers around her. Kurama listened as well but he didn't care as much.

" **book worm pretty boy?"** She joked to him while giggling.

" **yes the ones who rarely study here don't like me since I've set the standards so high in this school"**

" **Get a little cocky are we?"** She joked and he smiled at her. He didn't deny it.

"Shuichi's with her?"

"She's not even pretty"

"The fan club is not gonna be happy about this."

Allie had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

" **its not funny"**

" **oh it so is. Does Yusuke and the others know?"**

" **indeed, they came here one day and the fan club gave Botan the third degree."**

She continued to giggle lightly.

"Shes got a pretty nice rack"

"That's probably why he is with her, he didn't want to date that smart girl Yuri and she doesn't have any tits"

Kurama shot them a glare when Allie wasn't looking. She ignored their perverted comments. But it made Kurama very angry. How dare they talk about her in that way. They noticed Kuramas glare and quickly looked away probably scared out of their minds. Kurama continued walking with Allie to the front office to get her schedule with her. She gave it to Kurama and he looked it over.

"well it looks like you're in all of my classes except last period which is your elective. Did you choose one?"

"yeah dance class I'm so excited."

"I'm surprised you are in my classes, they are all advanced classes for my grade."

"well that's a little insulting" Allie joked.

"I didn't mean it like that its just Koenma said you skip school a lot and you are a grade under me."

"well yes I did skip a lot but I was always acing my tests and I was taking the same courses back in America. When I wasn't training growing up my head was in a book. Daddy didn't raise no fool." She said as she started walking ahead of him. He pulled her arm back and pointed to the opposite direction.

"Our first class is that way." She blinked a few times her cheeks turning a little pink.

"I knew that I was just testing you" She said as she walked forward in the right direction. They entered the first classroom that was on the left. It was a chemistry class and Kurama had Allie sit next to him at his lab table. She sat her back down and began to go through her bag to get her things out.

"whats your elective?" She asked him as she pulled out her textbook

"I'm taking a Botany class"

'That's not surprising in the least bit.'

"I bet you are acing that class"

"indeed with flying colors." He smiled at her. She laughed lightly at his joke. Other students were walking into the classroom and they stared at them and were whispering about them again.

"she's hot"

"apparently shes an exchange student and she is staying with Shuichi"

"Lucky bastard"

"if he doesn't tap that I'm gonna try"

Kurama shot them a glare as Allie rolled her eyes. She didn't really care what they said about her. Human boys at this aged were idiots and thought with their heard between their legs more than the one on their shoulders. Allie preferred the company of demons more than humans. There were some humans that she could hang out with but those were only the spiritual aware humans. Humans that didn't know anything about demon world or spirit world would never understand what she went through on a daily basis.

"He'll never get the chance to 'tap that'." Allie whispered to Kurama causing him to smile. He didn't much care for his fellow classmates. Especially with comments like that treating most women like pieces of meat.

"I wonder if they are dating"

"Don't let Yuri hear you say that."

"That poor girl doesn't know whats coming to her."

"Guys Yuri is coming!"

A beautiful young girl about 16 walked into the classroom. She had long curly brown hair. She was really skinny with really long legs. Brown eyes and a beauty mark above her lips. She was wearing too much make up. She had on fake eyelashes and red rouge lipstick and a heavy dark smokey eye makeup.

'Oh great' Kurama thought as he saw the girl name Yuri walk up to Allie. Allie noticed her walking up but she didn't care as she continued to get her supplies ready for class.

"Um excuse me?" Yuri said in a very rude tone to Allie. Allie looked up at her.

"yes can I help you?" Allie said in a very sarcastic tone."Yes look since you are obviously new here I will leave you with a warning."

"Oh really please tell me what I have done wrong Miss um.." Kurama could tell that Allie was quickly getting annoyed with Yuri's attitude toward her. He saw her tense up a little and if she was anything like her mother this meant she was really annoyed and about to crack.

"Yuri, I am the president of the Shuichi Minamino fan club" She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Allie tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it and she bursted out laughing.

" **Oh my god I still can't believe this you were actually serious."** She said to Kurama wiping the tear from her eye. She laughed so much that she actually shed a tear.

"What the hell did you just say to him?" Yuri yelled as Allie just continued laughing. Yuri grabbed Allie by the collar her face red from anger.

"Listen Bitch! The only ones allowed to talk to Shuichi Minamino are members of his fan club! The only ones allowed to date Shuichi Minamino is the president. So back off you little slut!" Allie stopped laughing she grabbed Yuri's wrist on her collar and twisted it until she begged her to let go. Allie got an evil smile on her face as she stood infront of the girl that decided to threaten her. She spoke very calmly **,** even though her words were far from calm.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you think you can talk to anyone like that? Oh and also who gave you the power to say who can and can't talk to him? All you are doing is isolating the poor guy and if you really cared for him you wouldn't be an obsessive psycho bitch. And I'm pretty sure if he wanted to date any of you he would have a long time ago. I'm pretty Shuichi can date whoever the fuck he wants. Get a life and stop trying to control his." Allie sat back down in her seat and starting dating her papers and signing things that she would have to take to the office later. Kurama bit his thumb to keep himself from laughing. Yuri and all the other students in the room and even some that were in the hallway were staring in awe at her.

"Oh also don't get in my face like that again." She calmly threatened. Yuri stood there in shock, her friends from the fan club dragged her out of the room.

"hey nice job new girl!"

"yeah bout damn time someone told Yuri off"

Some students came up and highfived her as they walked to their seats. Kurama could no longer contain his laughter anymore and he started bursting out laughing.

"what are you laughing at fox boy?" Allie joked

"You! That was so funny I couldn't help myself."

"well maybe she will leave you alone now."

A student walked up to Allie. His hair was black styled into a pompadour (Like Kuwabaras) he wore glasses his face covered in freckles. He was wearing the pink boys school uniform.

"That was a pretty brave thing you did, you must be the exchange student. My names Yu Kaito and you are?"

"Oh I'm Allie today is my first day and you were right I'm an exchange student from the US."

"Really that's rather interesting. I've always wanted to visit the US. I really like literature from there. Maybe after school would you like to join me to go this ramen stand? We can talk about the US more."

Allie smiled sympathetically to him. She shook her head no.

"I have a very busy schedule, and most of my nights are full. So I will have to say no."

"Well how about Saturday night? We can go to dinner and this really nice restaurant."

"Again, Kaito that's sweet but no thank you. I really don't want to date right now I just want to focus on school." Allie went back to setting her stuff up after sending Kaito off with a smile. He stared dumbfounded for a moment but then gave up and walked to his seat.

" **never been on a date before?"** Kurama asked her. None of the students in the classroom spoke English so he knew he was free to talk to her about this.

" **No I have, I had a boyfriend for awhile and he was a demon. I just don't see the point in dating Humans. I can't handle seeing someone I love die again so if I'm with a demon I won't have to worry about that besides hanyous stop aging just like demons and our life span is just as long."**

He nodded. He fully understood how she felt. That was his reason why he hadn't dated anyone in his school or gone on the dates his mother had set up for him. The teacher walked in and everyone quieted down and sat in their seats.

"Good morning everyone I hope you had a good weekend. I have been told that we have a new student from the US joining our class. Miss Allie Rose Takahashi, would you please stand up and introduce yourself."

'Rose…'

* * *

" _I don't know why you don't want a family Youko." Kanna said as she peeled her orange._

" _I don't have time for a family Kanna."_

" _That's Bull and you know it" she joked as she threw one of the peels at Youko."Don't you want children one day to carry on your legacy?"_

" _If I have children I don't want them to be bandits like me." Youko said as he looked up at the night sky in demon world._

" _well if I have a child, I want them to do whatever they want to do it. No matter what, they will always make me proud."_

" _and what will you name your precious children?"_

" _well if I have a son I will name him Tristan."_

" _And what if you have a daughter?"_

 _Kanna stood up and grabbed a pretty white rose from her black hair and smelled it._

" _Rose"_

* * *

"Hi everyone I'm Allie Rose Takahashi, you can just call me Allie." She said as she bowed to everyone. The teacher signaled for her to sit back down Kurama was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" she whispered to him, confused as to why he was staring at her like this.

"nothing, I just really like your middle name it reminds me of an old friend of mine."

"Oh thank you, my mother was the one who picked it."

"I figured" he said as he winked at her before turning his attention to the text book.

'hes kind of a dork.' Allie thought as she began taking notes.

Hiei watched from a building across the street from Kurama's school. He waited for Kurama to look out the window and see him before he decide to move. He ran quickly and jumped on the school building and waited for Kurama and Allie to come up the stairs to the roof. He heard the school bell ring in the distance and he could hear footsteps coming closer to his location. The door opened and out walked the two fox demons.

"whats up Hiei?" Allie asked but he just ignored her and faced Kurama.

"when are we supposed to be at the old woman's place for training?"

"After school Hiei."

"Hn! I don't understand why you socialize with this humans Kurama."

"Because he wants to Hiei drop the attitude." Allie said

"Don't test me woman I will kill you."

"Hate to break it to you Hiei but you're not strong enough to kill and you know it."

"Hn!" was all he said as he jumped off the building.

"damn brat" Allie mumbled as she sat against the wall and took out a bento box out of her bag. It was filled with inari sushi. Her favorite and she could tell by the look on Kurama's face that it was his favorite too. (Fun fact Foxes love Inari sushi)

"want some it is lunch anyway?" She offered him some and he gladly took some. They sat there silently as they quickly ate lunch.

"It's really nice up here."

"yes sometimes I come up here for lunch."

"don't you ever sit with everyone it the cafeteria?"

"Not really unless I have no choice I'm usually up here or the courtyard."

"Well the view is great so I don't blame you." She stood up and walked to the edge and looked out. It was a very pretty day. Tokyo was such a beautiful city. A rose came into her view and when she looked it was Kurama holding it out to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said taking it from him. It smelled like any normal rose but his own scent was mixed with it. He grabbed it out of her hand and he put it in her hair.

"it looks good like that."

"You really are a gentleman huh?" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"We should probably head back soon."

"Your right, come on fox boy." She joked as she grabbed his hand to leave the room with her.

"If I'm not mistaken you are a fox as well."

"Only half" She said as she rolled her eyes the smile still on her face.

"it still counts." He joked with her as he followed her to their next class. People were whispering about them again, but they both ignored it as they talked.

* * *

* _FEW HOURS LATER*_

Kurama put away his botany text book and headed to where Allie's dance class was. The girls from her class passed right by him and they started whispering again.

"I think hes gonna go get the new girl"

"Maybe they are dating"  
"Shes really nice though"

"I think they would be cute together"

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. Sure Allie was attractive but there was nothing between them. They were friends and nothing more. He enjoyed her company and she reminded him of his close friend. That was all.

He walked into the dance room and Allie was still dancing. She was wearing very short black dance shorts and a blue tank top. The music playing had a soft melody to it.

 _Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet_

 _Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

 _I was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars_

Her body flowed naturally to the music. She did a peruete and she saw that Kurama was in the room. She went and stopped the music.

"Sorry are you ready?"

"Shouldn't you change those shorts are really short"

"They are dance shorts Kurama they are supposed to be short." Allie giggled as she grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of her bag and threw them on over her dance shorts.

"Let's go I can go in this."

He nodded and they left the school building people still staring at them as they walked together. They found Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei out on the sidewalk.

"Bout time you guys get out here." Yusuke said

"Hey Allie where did you get the rose from?" Kuwabara asked.

"I gave it to her Kuwabara."

"Aw that's so cute the foxes are getting together." Yusuke said making fun of them. Allie rolled her eyes as she hit Yusuke over the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL TAKAHASHI!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" She yelled back. She promptly turned on her heel and began walking off. Everyone soon followed as they tried to not waste any time getting to Genkais.

The boys began stretching outside while Allie went and talked to Genkai.

"so you're Hashimoto's daughter?"

"yes it's a honor to meet you Master Genkai." She said as she bowed to her.

"So Koenma has told me of everything, those boys are very strong but they don't believe that they all have their weaknesses."

"I believe you are right which is why I was gonna fight them and expose their weaknesses so they know what they need to work on." Genkai nodded as they walked outside. Allie left explaining the plan to Genkai.

"Alright Dimwits listen up because I'm only gonna say this once. You all are going to have a one on one battle with Allie. There is a time limit of 10 minutes. If either one is knocked down for more than 10 counts then the one who is still standing wins. Is that clear?"

"Nuh uh! I'm not fighting a girl that's against my code!" Kuwabara yelled, Allie and Yusuke rolled their eyes.

"Kuwabara I know you are scared to fight me, but don't be I won't kill you. So stop with the honor code bullshit."

"it's not BULLSHIT! Men don't fight women! It's not right!" He yelled back at her.

"Well you don't have a choice, now lets go." She said as she walked towards Kuwabara. They both got in fighting stances Allie had a serious look on her face while Kuwabara looked terrified.

"Let the match begin!" Genkai yelled.

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara started to charge. She flicked her braid to the back of her head as she brandished a spirit sword of her own. But hers was different from Kuwabaras it was glowing blue and it was thin and not jagged like Kuwabaras. Kuwabara was surprised but he didn't falter as he continued to charge towards her.

'he's really slow' She stood there staring at him with her sword when he got close enough she jumped into the air and did a flip in the air and landed behind him. He quickly turned around but Allie had done a sweep kick under him and knocked him off his feet and he fell to the ground. She stood before him and he started wildly swinging his sword. He dodged all of his attacks and she put her own sword away and grabbed his in her hands. He gasped at this and Allie pulled his sword up into the air where it disappeared.

"1….2"

Genkai had started counting since Kuwabara was laying on the ground under her. He stood up quickly and brandished his sword again and prepared to strike but Allie brought her sword back out just in time to block his attacked and she smirked. Kuwabara continued backing up as Allie was slashing her sword quickly Kuwabara barely dodged them and his back hit a tree.

"Times up!" Genkai yelled and Allie put her sword away.

"You need to work on your speed and sword techniques." She said as she walked away from him.

"What is the purpose of us fighting you anyway?" Hiei asked

"well so you guys can know what your weaknesses are and work on them Hiei."

"Hn! Fool I have no weaknesses."

"Well short stuff if you're gonna be that cocky then come prove it." Allie said as she flashing him a cocky grin. Hiei returned hers with one of his own. He threw off his cloak and took his sword out of its sheath.

"gladly" Allie took out her spirit sword and faced him.

"begin you two!" Genkai yelled. They both began running they were matched evenly when it came to speed. They stopped here and there to spar with their swords but everyone else could only see slight slashes of light.

"Come on girl, I thought you were going to fight me!"

All Allie did now was dodge Hieis attacks she didn't attempt to make any of her own.

"If this is your true power girl I'm highly disappointed. You put up a bigger fight against the oaf!"

Suddenly Allie came out of nowhere and kicked Hiei and sent him flying into the tree it caught him completely off guard.

"Am I still not putting up a fight Hiei?"

"Times up it's a draw!"

Allie walked over to Hiei and extended her hand to help him up. He slapped her hand away.

"Fine act that way your pride and your predictability is what is going to get you killed. After the first few minutes I saw the pattern in your attacks and was able to react accordingly. You don't seem to notice you have a pattern because your enemies die quickly. Suck up your pride. " She said as she turned on her heel and angrily walked away. He got up and sat over by Genkai. Allie pointed to Kurama.

"Your turn fox boy" Kurama chuckeled as he got up and stood to face her. He took out his rose from his hair prepared to use it if need be.

"Begin!" Genkai yelled however neither fighter moved an inch.

" I know your strategy, waiting to see your opponents plan of attack before you strike. That's not going to always work to your advantage Kurama. For instance" She moved so quickly that she disappeared from everyone's sight. Kurama looked around but he couldn't see her anywhere. She was still around because her scent lingered around him.

"If your opponent is stronger than you and if they have any common sense they will strike quickly where you stand giving you no chance for an attack." She said as she popped up behind him but just as he turned around she was gone again. "I guess I'll make the first move, but don't make a habit out of this Kurama" She said with a smirk on her face before disappearing again. She appeared behind him and kicked him sending him flying into a tree. He groaned as he stood up and stared at her. He pulled a seed out of his hair and it quickly grew into a giant plant.

'This plant will follow her every movement and attack her.' It formed into a giant venus fly trap. It went towards Allie. She put up her palm and it stopped and receded.

'What? How did she do that?'

"You see Kurama, as you know my mother was a spirit fox as well and she could manipulate all of nature itself, while I may not know how to use the powers that were passed down to me any part of nature will not and cannot hurt me. It's in my blood. I will see exactly what powers I inherited from her eventually but as of right now I don't know. What I do know is your plants can't hurt me Kurama so I hope you have something else up your sleeve." She disappeared again. Kurama quickly turned her rose into his signature rose whip.

'Kanna couldn't manipulate this when we trained perhaps she can't either.' She was running towards Kurama he could sense her now. He spun his whip around him. He thought he didn't hit her until she stopped to wipe the blood from her cheek.

"Not bad but it's not gonna happen again." She ran again toward him, but before she could strike.

"TIMES UP!" Genkai yelled, Allie stopped dead in her tracks her fist was inches away from Kuramas face. She pulled back and he let out a sigh of relief.

"You have more strategy than they do, which is not shocking considering how old you are but sometimes when the threat is real you just need to jump into battle otherwise you will lose your life. Or someone you love." Her words stuck with him for a moment. She was right, any wrong move and he could lose his mother, or his friends or even his own life. He need to be more careful.

"Alright let's do this Takahashi."

"Yusuke I'm not fighting you, we are gonna do something a little different. I want you to shoot your spirit gun at full power." Allie asked standing next to him.

"That's all I have to do?"

"Yes so do it now"

"Oh ok this is simple" He prepared his spirit gun finger and he started gathering his energy.

"SPIRIT GUN!" He fired his spirit gun blast and it was huge (A.N. HA THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID…god I feel like an idiot anyway continue!) to say the least but Allie could tell that it wasn't at full power. Yusuke was smiling like a idiot seeming proud of himself until Allie hit him over the head.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"I SAID TO DO IT AT FULL POWER!"

"I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T OR YOU WOULD BE ABOUT READY TO PASS OUT FROM USING TOO MUCH ENERGY! Here, let a real spirit detective show you how it's done." Allie pointed her index finger she started gathering all of her energy and she released it into one huge blast. It was easily 3 times if not 4 times bigger than Yusuke's. She fell back as she sat down on the ground clearly exhausted from using too much energy.

"Yusuke, I had a talk with Koenma and Genkai , when you fought Toguro you didn't use your full power. You can't be afraid to use your full power next time when a fight happens if it takes someone dying for you to go to your full potential then you'll end up losing all your friends your family even Keiko cause I guarantee if you piss off any enemies enough they will go after everyone you care about."

Her words shook Yusuke down to his core. They stuck with everyone on a certain level.

"That's it for today, I can't exactly train now." She tried to stand up but she fell forward and Kurama caught her.

"I'll take you home." She nodded as he lifted her onto his back.

"we will meet tomorrow same time guys get some rest because tomorrow starts the training that's gonna kick everyone's asses. You haven't had training quit like my training." Allie said as she winked at them. Kurama quickly brought her home. She had fallen asleep on his back she was so tired. He shook her lightly and she woke up and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I can't get the door" he said to her, she nodded groggily and got off his back so he could open the door. His mother was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Oh Shuichi I was so worried, you left your phone here is everything ok? Oh you must be Allie, I'm Shiori, Shuichis mother it's nice to meet you dear." Allie bowed to her trying to muster any energy that she had to give her the proper greeting.

"Hello Ms. Minamino it's so great to finally meet you, thank you for opening your home to me."

"Oh dear it was no trouble at all, I was so excited when Shuichi told me when you were coming. I'm gone a lot with business trips and my fiancé is always inviting me to dinner so I'm so happy that someone will be here with my Shuichi."

"Mother please, we would like to get some rest for school tomorrow"

"Oh Shuichi, please let me talk to her some more. You're just as beautiful as Shuichi said dear please sit I would like to chat with you a little let me go make some tea." Shiori ran into the kitchen and when she was out of ear shot Allie looked at Kurama.

"Beautiful huh?"

"Indeed. You are very beautiful." She smiled as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"You're embarrassing me stop." She giggled. Kurama just smiled at her awkwardness. Shiori came back in the room quickly with tea for all of them. Allie and Shiori talked back and forth and laughed and shared smiles about eachother. Kurama couldn't help but smile at this sight.

'she inherited your cheerful attitude Kanna and your politeness.'

Allie looked at him and winked before going back to talk to his mother.

'You really do have a beautiful daughter Kanna'

* * *

Animechick: Well there is Chapter 4. This is a really long chapter and I'm proud this was originally supposed to be 2 chapters but I made it into one and I added more since we hadn't seen Shiori yet and I wasn't too fond of where I was originally going to end the story. This is 16 pages long and over 6000 words that's huge! I'm very happy with it though. Anyway for all you Hiei lovers out there I just uploaded a Hiei X Reader lemon one shot so go check it out!

Hiei: whats a lemon?

Animechick: basically a sexual story

Yusuke: So he gets laid and I don't!? that's not fair!

Animechick: neither has Kurama or Kuwabara so don't feel bad

Hiei: How does it feel to come second detective?

Yusuke: Don't piss me off Hiei!

Animechick: STOP IT YOU TWO! Yusuke if I write a lemon one shot for you will you shut up?

Yusuke: yes!

Animechick: fine then I guess I'm writing a Yusuke X Keiko one shot.

Allie: eww

Animechick: you're gonna get laid eventually too sweetie don't worry but yours won't be a one shot.

Allie: what!? (blushes madly)

Animechick: yep and you will love it so ha! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter please comment favorite and follow. If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Animechick: Hey everyone! Holy crap its fucking chapter 5! I feel like I shouldn't be this excited but I am so bite me! I'm actually thinking about writing a Kurama X Reader one shot but I haven't decided yet. Should I?

Yusuke: Not until you write one about me and Keiko!

Keiko: YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!( Slaps Yusuke)

Hiei: Fool.

Kuwabara: Do I get a one shot?

Animechick: no

Kuwabara: WHY DOES THE SHRIMP GET ONE AND I DON'T!?

Animechick: because I just can't write one for you Kuwabara. It just feels weird to me.

Hiei: no one would read one about the oaf anyway.

Kuwabara: DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?

Hiei: I dare you

Animechick: stop it children! I'm not in the mood for your sass! Anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Just my OC's! The song is Chemicals React by Aly and Aj Michalka. The other is The way by Ariana Grande. Do Re Mi is from the Sound of Music.

 **Bold lettering (English)**

* * *

Chapter 5

A Fun Day

 _(Allies POV)_

So I've been in Japan for about 2 weeks now. It's been kind of hectic to say the least. Kurama literally wakes me up every morning because my alarm just doesn't do the trick anymore no matter how many times I change the ringer. After training I almost pass out on the walk home that sometimes Kurama just carries me home. I feel so bad that he is always carrying me. While I greatly appreciate it, it's not like Genkai's is close and I'm not exactly tiny either. While the Youko fan girl that I am is screaming internally I still feel bad for the guy. When I first met him I was worried that he might realize that I was nervous around him or that I might treat him differently and he hasn't. I think that's on my part too because I don't see him as the spirit fox Youko Kurama. I see him as Kurama a demon in a human body. His mom is so sweet and kind. At school the fan club girls are too scared to walk near me especially after I defended a girl that just Kurama a question.

Fucking Bitches man they are insane. You'd think I was a sailor by the way I talk but no I'm not. Training is absolute hell. Genkai and I worked on their training regimens ourselves. We have Kuwabara doing laps most of the time through the forest on her property. He has to do 100 within an hour he can barely get past 30. Hiei is working on his sword training with me and by himself because I also have to train Kurama in other ways of fighting other than his plants. Yusukes got it the worst in my opinion, he has to do all tough training with Genkai and eventually he will be working with me so I can teach him some of the techniques I've picked and done over the years. Oh and also they all have to watch out for sudden surprise attacks from me. Yusuke and Hiei are the only ones who notice me coming but the can never most enough to dodge or block.

It's going to be a rough 6 months to say the least.

I wish Mina was here so I could have my therapist back. Mina has been my best friend since I was a baby. Her parents actually knew my mother for a long time when she first came to human world. They knew my father too. Mina's parents are rich and they can always get us inside information when we need it. For instance against the Black Black Club, They aren't a part of it but they do get invited to their parties a lot. It pays to have high connections in high places.

My energy is on a rollercoaster right now. At first I have all the energy in the world and I feel ten times stronger but then I feel weak as all hell like I'm dying. It's really bad during my dance class at school. I've never gone to school so much its weird. I miss skipping school but I feel like Kurama wouldn't let me no matter how hard I tried. I was glad today was Saturday when I woke up this morning. I was actually able to wake myself up which is pretty shocking to me. I was groggy but still I got up on my own. I grabbed my towel and opened the bathroom door.

I should've stayed in bed.

I opened the door and Kurama was in there brushing his teeth.

Naked

Well half he covered his lower body with a towel. He turned and looked at me. I never slammed a door so hard I was surprised it didn't break off the hinges.

"I'M SORRY!" I had to be atleast 50 shades of red, my face could probably burn someone it heated up so bad. It's not like I haven't seen a guy shirtless before, my ex was Jin for goodness sake but still I had never seen him shirtless before. He was very toned and cut. He had some really nice chest hair and - WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS!? I put my back against the door and slid down to sit the ground. I hope this didn't make things awkward now, I was so embarrassed. He knocked on the door it scared me half to death.

"I'm finished now if you need to use the bathroom." He said through the door thank goodness too I can't face him after seeing him like that.

"Okay, sorry about that."

"It's all right, I didn't realize you'd be awake."

I was gonna say a smartass comment but decided against it. He really did wake me up every morning so I guess it was surprising. I stood up and opened the bathroom door and peeked in. He wasn't in there and the door to his bedroom was closed. I locked it, we didn't need a repeat. I got in the shower it felt better this morning. Better than it usually did. Normally I sing in the shower but since Kurama had said he heard me most mornings I was too embarrassed to do it now. I love singing I really do but I get so unbearably nervous that I end up losing my pitch and I can't get it back after that. It's rather annoying. I used to do theatre growing up and I wasn't able to get many parts because I was too nervous to sing a solo. I came back in my room and started to get dressed. I put on jeans with holes in the knees, my black converses and just a plain v neck t shirt with and white laced up tank top underneath. I came downstairs and found a note that stated that Shiori was on another business trip and that she would be back in a week. I got to making breakfast for me and Kurama. The man is literally great in everything but cooking. No wonder Shiori had been so worried when she left him alone. He burned instant Mac and cheese…HOW DO YOU BURN INSTANT MAC AND CHEESE!? He always helped me by do the dishes so I didn't mind that I did most of the cooking. I began making pancakes. I was really in the mood for them this morning. I started singing since Kurama was still upstairs. Besides it was hard for me not to sing atleast once in the morning.

 _ **You make me feel out of my element**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like I'm walkin' on broken glass**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you're movin' too fast**_

I was in a different world whenever I sang or listened to music. I actually had a music note tattoo on my ring finger on my left hand. No one knows about it. It's hard to see it's on the side of my finger so it's usually blocked by my middle finger. It was something I always wanted and I love it. I love things like tattoos and scars they all have a story.

 _ **Were you right, was I wrong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Both of us broken**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Caught in a moment**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We lived and we loved**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But the planets all aligned**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you looked into my eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And just like that**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The chemicals react**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The chemicals react**_

I stopped singing since I finally noticed that Kurama had walked in and he was listening to me.

"You shouldn't stop I like it when you sing." I just shook my head at him and gave him his plate of pancakes.

"Just eat your breakfast fox boy." That's pretty much become my nickname for him. I was a little disappointed when I found out Yusuke starting calling him that first but oh well. I started eating my pancakes now as we both sat on the table. Damn I'm a good cook.

*BANG BANG* ( A.N. INTO THE ROOM, I KNOW YOU WANT IT! BANG BANG, ALL OVER YOU! Okay got that out of my system)

Kurama got up and answered the door and to be honest I wasn't surprised to see Yusuke and Kuwabara there, but with Keiko and Botan were there and that I was surprised to see. I hadn't seen Keiko since the day I arrived and I haven't really seen Botan either.

"Where are my pancakes!?" Yusuke said raising his voice I rolled my eyes.

"You're too loud this early in the morning Yusuke. What are you guys even doing here?"

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and Botan." Keiko asked.

"Then why did you bring them?" I asked as I pointed to the two boys searching for food in the kitchen.

"Yusuke owes me a date and Kuwabara wants to get Yukina a gift since she is coming to visit."

"Who's Yukina?" Honestly, I heard the name before but I can't put a face to the name. Kuwabara literally jumped up and ran over to me.

"She's my beautiful ice flower! I really want to give her something she will love!"

"she's coming from the ice world tomorrow." Botan added in.

"How long will it take for you 2 to get ready?" Keiko asked looking at me and Kurama.

"I'm ready but Kurama you don't need to go if you don't want to."

"No I will go it might be fun to get out the house." I smiled at him. It didn't takes us long to clean up everything and left the house. The mall that we went to was huge to say the least. I never really went to the mall back in US. I don't like big crowds of people but it was pretty okay here. There wasn't that many people there.

" we should go get new bathing suits!" Botan yelled as she grabbed my arm and tried pulling me over to the store.

"No look this place has a sale on bras!" Keiko said as she was pulling my arm to the go the other way.

"Let's do the bras first, I need a new one now can you two let go of me?"

They promptly let go of me and we walked in the undergarment store. Frankly I didn't want to but I wasn't kidding about needing a new bra. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke stood outside I didn't really blame them. They were probably uncomfortable and to be quite frank I was uncomfortable but I sucked it up for right now. I bought 2 new bras and quickly walked out before Botan and Keiko could notice that I left. Kurama was the only one waiting there now.

"where did Yusuke and Kuwabara go?"

"they went to the food court."

"They just ate at your house!"

"Indeed they did."

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him on the bench. Those two had one track minds. I started looking around at the other stores. I noticed a music store. I jumped up because I was so excited.

"let's go!" I said as I grabbed Kuramas hand making him come with me. I ran into the store I could hear him laughing at me but I didn't care I was so excited. One can never have too many cds. I let him go once I got in the store he followed me as I looked at the cds. This music store was huge they even sold instruments. I ran up to the piano and sat down at it. I put my hands on the keys and began to play it was a simple song. It was 'Do Re Mi' from the Sound of Music.

C,D,E,C,E,C,E

Do a deer, a female deer

D,E,F,F,E,D,F

Re, a drop of golden sun

E,F,G,E,G,E,G

Mi, a name, I call myself

F,G,A,A,G,F,A

Fa, a long long way to run

"you are pretty good." Kurama said as he walked up behind me startling me a little.

"Not really it's a simple song to play."

"are there words to this song?"

"Yes there are its from the Sound of Music."

"Can I hear them?"

I gave him a look of annoyance. He knew I was nervous about singing.

"Kurama, no"

"You sing great Allie please?"

Damn those emerald eyes.

"Fine, but after this you need to stop asking." He nodded and I started playing again and singing.

 _ **Do, a deer, a female deer**_

 _ **Re, a drop of golden sun**_

 _ **Mi, a name I call myself**_

 _ **Fa, a long long way to run**_

I noticed people gathering around us and he urged me to keep going. I really didn't want to but I've loved this song since I was little I couldn't stop now.

 _ **Sol, a needle pulling thread**_

 _ **La, a note to follow Sol**_

 _ **Ti, a drink with jam and bread**_

 _ **That will bring us back to Do**_

I took my hands off the piano and stopped playing. People around me were clapping. I will admit it did give me some confidence but I still felt nervous as I stood up and walked to a different part of the store Kurama following close behind me. I could hear him chuckling at me and I lightly punched him the arm.

"It's not funny that was embarrassing."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed you sounded great. Why don't you come do this?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the store where they had a recording studio. I walked up to the poster on the window.

Come Sing your favorite song for a short fee. Take your recording home with you to share with your friends. Makes a great personalized gift.

"It's tempting."

"Then do it its cheap."

"Kurama I don't want to spend my money on that."

"Takahashi just do it!" Yusuke said as he and the others came toward us.

"Allie do it! It will be fun!" Botan squealed. I felt like I was being bombarded. Damn peer pressure.

"Fine."

I went to talk to the manager and he showed me into the booth. I picked an America song. I knew some songs in Japanese but I felt more comfortable singing in English. I wanted for the pre recorded rap to finish before I started singing.

 _ **You give me that kinda something  
Want it all the time, need it every day  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100  
Never get it off, I can't stay away**_

I really liked this song. Especially, since it was in my range. I've always been a soprano, I could sing Alto if I wanted to but I was better as a soprano.

 _ **If you want I got it, I got it every day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You can go on playing it for me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper**_

I felt so many eyes on me. More than just Yusuke and the others were watching. I looked at Kurama and the calm look in his eyes seemed to help me relax and I just kept on singing.

 _ **So don't you worry, baby, you got me**_

 _ **I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I don't care who sees it, babe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**_

My usual nervousness was gone. I just kept on singing. I never faltered once or lost my pitch.

 _ **I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The way you love me**_

 _ **Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you put your lips on mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause, boy, I know just what you like**_

I lost all of my nerves because of him. He made me feel calm. I noticed whenever I got angry during training he was the first one there and he almost instantly helped me calm down. I trusted him, I trusted him so much and I don't even know. I was getting to know him but still I barely knew him and I already trusted him this much. Either he is a master manipulator or I'm really naïve.

 _ **So If you need it, I got it, I got it every day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**_

 _ **So don't you worry, baby, you got me**_

I looked at him again, he held up a thumbs up. Yusuke and the others were cheering me on even the manager of the store was clapping on the beat. Some people who were watching were snapping their fingers. It was such an amazing and exhilarating experience. I've never felt so alive and happy at the same time.

 _ **I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I don't care who sees it, babe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**_

 _ **I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The way I love you**_

I danced a little as the next rap played. I really wondered how many people could understand what I was singing. I knew Kurama knew. His English was impeccable. It's not really surprising considering how old he really is and I knew my mother only spoke English. I often wonder if he remembers and realizes I'm her daughter. There never seems to be a good time to ask him. So I never do. My father told me that she was very fond of him that he was her closest friend.

 _ **So don't you worry, baby, you got me**_

 _ **I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I don't care who sees it, babe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**_

The end of the song was nearing now but I was still singing it with as much energy as when I started. I really loved this song.

 _ **I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, I love the way (I love the way)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_

 _ **I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The way I love you**_

 _ **The way I love you, (you), you, you, yeah, the way**_

 _ **I love the way you make me feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love it, I love it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way you make me feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The way I love you.**_

The applause was so loud in the music store I thought I was going to go deaf. I'm sure my face was red but I didn't care. I was so happy and proud of myself. I walked out of the recording studio booth and Botan and Keiko basically almost tackled me to the ground.

"Allie you were so good!" Botan exclaimed excitedly.

"You sound pretty good Takahashi even though I couldn't figure out what the hell you were saying!" Yusuke said as he put his palm on the air signaling me to high five him. Which I did while I was laughing like an idiot with everyone else. The manager gave me my cd and I took out my wallet to pay him but Kurama stepped in front of me and paid for it.

"Kurama, no I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can and it's already done." Stubborn bastard. I can't say no to those damn eyes of his.

"Hey look laser tag is open! Come on Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled as he grabbed Yusuke. Botan and Keiko ran after them leaving me and Kurama alone to walk after them.

"You sound like your mother when you sing." His compliment caught me off guard. He hadn't said anything about my mother until now. I was surprised to say the least but I just smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't know I never knew her."

"I see a lot of her in you." I smiled again and looked down at the ground. I couldn't look at him for some reason.

"well maybe you can tell me about her sometime."

"KURAMA!ALLIE! HURRY UP!"

Kurama let out a sigh at Kuwabara yelling for us and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed his hand as we ran toward them.

"Come on fox boy before they blow your cover." I joked he just smiled and ran with me over to our friends. That was one of the best days that I have had in a long time.

* * *

Animechick: Well that's chapter 5! I was honestly worried I wasn't going to finish it before this weekend but its only 10:57 on Friday night cutting it close but hey I made it. I probably won't post chapter 6 until next week before the weekend again. Tomorrow I'm going to west Virginia to perform at veteran's hospital and the weekend after I'm going to New jersey to perform at a camp ground. So I'm busy to say the least but I will try to post as much as I can. Please leave comments and questions I will gladly answer them. If you want to follow my tumblr which is almost a all Yu Yu Hakusho tumblr go follow it! Here is the link blog/alliebug1030 . Anyway until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Animechick: chapter 6! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! I'm so happy with how this story has been going it just makes my day. Also I have uploaded a Kurama X Reader one shot lemon called 'Liquid Courage' you guys should check it out. I'm still working on my Yusuke X Keiko one shot I just can't get it to be perfect like I want it. So that won't be uploaded until its near perfection in my eyes atleast. Anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my ocs.

 **Bold Lettering is english**

* * *

Chapter 6

(A.N. Honestly I suck at thinking about chapter names, so that's why this one doesn't have a name)

Allie packed up her bags before she walked to her dance class. Kurama would walk with her most of the time since she still for the life of her remember how to get there. She's been here probably a month and she still depended on Kurama to help her find her way.

"I am sorry about this, maybe by next month I'll know what I'm doing."

"it's quite alright." He said as he smiled at her. Rumors about them had been swirling around the school since the moment Allie first walked in the door. The quiet, smart, pretty boy Shuichi Minamino had been snatched up by an exchange student. No one came out and asked them that of course they just assumed.

It couldn't be farther from the truth. They were friends and nothing more. They greatly enjoyed the others company.

"Oh Allie, Shuichi can you come here please?" A girl asked from across the hallway. They decided to walk over to her and the girl handed Allie a flyer.

It's time to be Cultural!

It's time for Meioh High School's annual Cultural festival!

Meioh has a range of students from all over the world and its time again to celebrate those students heritage.

For two weeks every night will have a different theme and will be celebrating a different culture.

So sign up today and audition for our shows and help out with the festival.

"You guys should definitely audition we need Meioh high schools power couple!"

"Oh we aren't a couple but this sounds like fun! We should do it!" Allie said as she looked at Kurama. He smiled at her.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." They quickly put their names on the signup sheet and walked off so they wouldn't be late for class. The girl watched them as they walked off and one of the teachers came up and looked at the signup sheet.

"wow Shuichi has even agreed to do it."

"That's right maam, I was surprised too."

"Well excellent this will be our best cultural festival yet!"

Allie stretched as before her dance class could begin. She was really glad she chose the dance class as her elective. She was too shy when she first came her e to do a singing class or join any of the choirs but after that day at the mall she wasn't shy or nervous anymore to sing in front of people. Well atleast she wasn't shy about singing in front of her friends.

"Hey Allie, can I talk to you a moment?" A girl named Rei asked as she walked up to Allie and she decided to join her in her stretch.

"Sure whats up Rei?"

"Are you and Shuichi dating?"

"why does everyone think that? No we aren't" Allie said as she giggeled lightly.

'We are around each other all the time so I guess it's not surprising. But what would the great kitsune bandit see in a kitsune hanyou like me? Why do I even care? He's just my friend.'

"Oh that's a shame you guys are really cute together."

"We are just good friends." Allie reassured Rei.

"Okay girls I hope you are ready for our class today gather around!" Mrs. Minamoto said as she walked into the room.

"As I'm sure you all know the cultural festival is coming up soon, I already saw that some of you have signed up and we need many others so please go sign up those of you who have signed up from now on you will be meeting in the auditorium with the other people who have signed up until the end of the cultural festival. Those who did sign up go to the auditorium."

Allie grabbed her bag and notice it was only her and Rei and two other girls who prepared to leave the room. They walked to the auditorium silence among the few girls or atleast that was all Allie was paying attention to. She was in her own mind at the moment.

'Kuwabara is getting faster but I need to speak with Genkai about upping his training. Hiei has gotten so much better at mixing up his routine.'

She had to spot thinking every few seconds to make sure she was going the right way. Once she was sure she was indeed going the right way she went back to ignoring all around her.

'Kuwabara knows absolutely no sword techniques, Hiei is a master swordsman but there is no way I could get those two to work together unsupervised. Hell even if they are supervised they probably still will want to kill each other. Hiei might actually succeed at it too…'

"Allie where are you going?" She turned and realized she completely walked right by the entrance to the auditorium. She quickly turned around and followed the girls into the auditorium. She saw many students in the auditorium and decided to sit close to the middle.

'I wonder if they are bringing everyone who signed up for the festival.'

She opened her math textbook and decided to try and work on the problems. Math was her absolute worst subject and Kurama had been helping her with it.

'I gotta try on my own sometime.'

She hated math she was still in a higher math class than most people in her grade but it still didn't make it any easier. What did make it easy was that Kurama was always helping her with it.

"That problem's wrong." He actually surprised her as he snuck up on her when she turned her head she met his emerald eyes .

"Ugh what did I do wrong!?" Allie said clearly seeming frustrated. Kurama chuckled as he sat down next to her and looked at her text book.

"You forgot to carry something check it." She looked it over and she let out a sigh as she erased her work and re did it. She showed him again and he smiled and nodded signaling that it was indeed correct now.

"Thank god well that's enough Math now." She said as she triumphantly put her textbook back in her bag. Kurama just shook his head at her.

"I saw that Fox boy." She said as pushed him lightly in the shoulder.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!" the teacher said loudly into the microphone. He brought the microphone a little ways away from his face. "First of all I want to thank all you for signing up for the cultural festival! Now as you know.." Allie didn't really bother paying attention.

"Am I going to regret doing this?"

"You might with all the training we already do, our weekends will be full now."

Allie rolled her eyes as she laid back in her seat.

"great…"

"It will be okay you aren't doing this alone." She smiled at him.

" **is it boring?"**

" **Sometimes it is, I've never signed up to help before."**

" **Why not?"**

" **Because usually if I do then I have other people asking me to help with a multitude of other things."**

" **So you're doing it now because?"** He smiled at her.

" **I'm more interested this time."**

" **Something caught your eye?"** she said as she smiled back at him. She flipped her hair to get it out of her face and he was hit with her scent.

" **Indeed, I just wonder where it will lead."** She giggled lightly at that and then she and Kurama realized all eyes were on them. Even the teacher on stage was staring at them.

"Can we have Miss Takahashi and Mister Minamino come up here please?" the teacher said into the microphone his tone definitely didn't sound like a happy one. Allie and Kurama stood up and walked up to the stage ignoring the ooohs coming from the other students.

"Yes sir?" Allie asked

"I hope you two were talking about something important, because obviously what I was talking about wasn't as nearly as important as what you two were discussing. Would you please share what you two were talking about?"

Kurama came to Allie's rescue as he stepped in front of her.

"You see sir, we were just discussing a way to bring out American culture for the festival."

"I see and what were exactly did you two have in mind?"

"Well you see sir, many Americans like musicals and Disney movies so we thought maybe we could reenact a scene from a musical or a Disney movie." Allie said now returning the favor. The teacher looked like he was pondering something.

"okay good idea you two, I want you two to come up with the scene. Preferably one with a song in it you can okay? You two maybe dismissed."

Allie and Kurama quickly bowed as they got off the stage and left the auditorium.

"I do believe we got off easy, Mr. Ichiro does not take too lightly to students who talk during his lectures."

"I guess you're right now we can head to training early. You saved me ass back there."

"Do you know any good songs from Disney movies or musicals that we can do?"

Allie had to think for a moment as she and Kurama walked the quiet and empty halls of Meioh High school. Allie was obsessed with Disney movies and musicals. The problem was choosing the best one.

"I'll have to think about that. I'm sure will come to my mind eventually. Let's go, I wouldn't mind getting training over with as soon as we can."

They picked up their pace as they raced out of the school and headed straight for Genkai's.

* * *

"Kuwabara you need to run faster!" Allie yelled as she ran fast past Kuwabara on his route through the forest.

"CUT ME SOME SLACK I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Kuwabara yelled. Allie had to admit he was able to run faster than before but not nearly as fast as he needed to be. He wasn't even close to hers and Hiei's speed. She left him to go check on Yusuke's training and she saw him climbing a mountain with weights tied to his wrists and his ankles.

"I HATE YOU, YOU OLD BITCH!" he yelled as he started to fall.

"Yusuke it's not that bad just climb up."

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TAKAHASHI!"

"Obviously you are still slacking because if you were really being pushed to your limits Puu would be acting different." Genkai said as she pet the small spirit beast that sat in her lap. Allie reached over and petted him too.

"PUU!"

"You are so cute." Allie gushed as she smiled at the small creature.

"Don't you have a spirit beast? I thought Koenma gave one to all of his spirit detectives." Genkai as she lit another cigarette.

"I do, well I have the egg. My spirit beast hasn't hatched yet, Koenma said it has something to do with me being a hanyou that my energies aren't aligned or something like that." Allie took out the glowing egg in her bag. It was huge to say the least. It was glowing so brightly you would think it would hatch at any moment. Genkai examined it.

"It should hatch soon, I've never seen one be this big before."

Allie just shrugged her shoulders as she put the egg back in her backpack.

"well time to check on the demons." She mumbled as she sped off into the forest. She could sense that Hiei was near her. He was trying to keep his distance from her so he could attempt an attack.

'Either he doesn't know how to use the Jagan to suppress his energy or he's gotten so strong that he is unable to suppress his energy.'

She stopped running in the middle of a clearing as she closed her eyes. She tried focusing on where Hiei would come from using her ears, his scent, and her awareness.

'He's coming from the left, now he doubled back and he's trying to come from the right. Typical Hiei' She prepared herself to block his strike when she sensed another energy coming fast towards her. She could tell that it was Kurama based on his scent.

'He's coming the left.' She jumped up and dodge Kurama's attack.

"Not quick enough." She said as she quickly turned around and gripped Hiei's blade in her hands. Hiei and Kurama smirked at Allie figuring out their plan to double team her. She threw his blade to the side and Hiei started throwing many punches and kicks her way.

'I have to block most of them now, Hiei is doing good with his training.' She smirked as she found an opening and she punched him in the stomach sending him into a tree. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Kurama tried to kick her in the head. She grabbed his foot and shot him a grin as he growled lowly in frustration. She spun him and she sent him into Hiei. The boys both groaned as they attempted to stand up.

"Not bad boys" She said as she walked off back to the temple.

"Your mates getting on my nerves Kurama"

"She's not my mate Hiei." Kurama said as he stood up and he helped Hiei to his feet.

"Hn! I don't care what you do with some hanyou, just don't let it cloud your judgment when we are fighting or training."

"I assure you Hiei, nothing can cloud my judgment."

"GUYS COME BACK TO THE TEMPLE!" They heard Allie yell into a megaphone. They all arrived to the temple. Hiei and Yusuke seemed annoyed. But Allie didn't really care these were the measures they had to take to become stronger.

"I think it's time to up our training. Yusuke, Kuwabara come here."

They walked up to Allie.

"Hold out your hands"

They did as they were told and Allie out her hands above theirs. Her hands started to glow as spirit cuffs appeared on both of their wrists.

"Not these damn things again." Yusuke mumbled.

"These spirit cuffs are different, only I can take them off you two and these are stronger than the ones Genkai used on you. Kuwabara this will make it harder for you to run so once I take them off of you, you will be faster than you have been. Yusuke these will basically just help to make you more pissed off so you can always be at your full potential. "

"You really suck Takahashi"

"THESE ARE HEAVY!" Kuwabara complained, causing Allie to roll her eyes.

"You need to be at full spirit power with these, otherwise they will have the opposite effect. Instead of making you stronger it will slowly kill you."

"WHAT!?"

"HEY BITCH WHAT THE HELL? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU IF THESE THINGS CAN POSSIBLY KILL US!?"

"Its called tough shit Yusuke, learn how to harness your energy and it won't be a problem. You two can go back to your training."

They started mumbling something incoherent as they left and continued their training but Allie frankly didn't care about their bitching.

"Those spirit cuffs can't kill them" Genkai said as she sipped her tea.

"True but as long as they think it can it will strive them to use their full power."

"Clever girl, now how are you upping our training?" Hiei asked. Allie walked into the temple and when she came back out she had a huge sword that was the entire length of Hiei's body. She handed Hiei the sword, the moment she let the sword go it fell to the ground. Hiei tried picking it up but to no avail.

"what the hell is this!?" Hiei yelled as he desperately tried to pick the sword up. Allie picked it up and she striked down the demons in the field with ease with it. The sword looked weightless in her hands.

"This sword is made from the heaviest material spirit world has to offer. I want you to attack these dummies with the sword. You will keep doing this until you are able to completely destroy every dummy as quickly as you can with your regular sword. After that we'll see if you can channel your energy through your sword."

"Foolish woman, I can already do that or do you need a demonstration?"

Allie rolled her eyes.

"Hiei your mother was an ice apparition, yet you can't use those powers at all? That is what I'm talking about because you should be able to."

"You can't even use your demon energy."

"I know that, but I will be able to soon. Now try with the sword."

Hiei tried as hard as he could to lift the sword he was able to get it off the ground but he wasn't able to keep it in the air for long. She walked over to Kurama and motioned for him to follow her inside the temple. She opened one of the many training rooms and they walked into the room. There was no light except for some candles in each corner of the small room.

"How is my training going to change."

"You and me will be meditating in here."

"Why the need for meditation?"

Allie sat down on the pillow in the middle of her room. She crossed her legs as she got into the meditation pose.

"Watch"

She took in deep breaths as she slowly began to relax and meditate. Kurama could sense her energy growing. Not her spirit energy but her demon energy which he rarely ever felt coming from her. They were almost practically invisible but he could see fox ears and a long black tail. Her nails resembled claws and he could see fangs protruding from her mouth. When she opened her eyes however they were all gone within an instant.

"I know you have an issue transforming back into your demon form, this meditation form will help us both bring out our demon forms. It can only be done properly in the presence of another demon of the same type."

"If that's true then why don't you have Hiei train with Yukina?"

"Because Yukina doesn't know who he is. Besides Hiei ice powers are out all the time he just doesn't realize it. This meditation is our training for now."

Kurama joined her to sit down on the other pillow that was in front of her.

"how will we know when our training is over?"

"When we are fully transformed and we don't revert back."

He nodded she held out her hands signaling for him to grasp them. He did just that and he could feel the warmth of her power flowing through him. They closed their eyes as they began their meditation. The only sounds in the room was their steady breathing. In their minds was a different story. They were fighting a battle almost with their own bodies to awake their full potential.

The training had gone on for 4 hours. It was now 8:30 at night. Allie and Kurama opened their eyes. Kuramas eyes had the smallest twinge of gold to them and his hair looked silver in the light. It quickly went away as they let the other ones hands go.

"we should probably go see the others." Allie said as she stood up. Kurama followed her. When they got outside Hiei was able to lift the sword three feet off the ground but that was it. Kuwabara was passed out on the ground from all of his running. Yusuke and Genkai were yelling at each other again. Allie let out a sigh.

"This is going to be a long few months."

* * *

Allie and Kurama walked home. It was a quiet evening thank goodness. Allie had quite the headache from the other boys and Genkai. Allie stopped in her tracks she and Kurama sensed something. She didn't have to say anything, Kurama quickly followed her. They followed the energy that they sensed to the park. In the park was 3 low class demons attempting to chase a human girl.

"come on girlie we won't bite."

"No stay away from me you creeps!"

"I think it would be wise to leave the young lady alone." Kurama said as he appeared behind one of the demon thugs. He jumped back surprised to see the kitsune behind him.

"seriously idiots, this is what you get for trying to mess with humans" Allie said as she appeared behind one of the other demons. They had demons cornered.

"Get them I'll save the girl." Allie said before she jumped away and jumped to the girl's aide who had passed out in terror. She couldn't have been more than 13 years old. Allie picked the girl up and threw her on her back. When she turned to look at Kurama, the demons were knocked out on the ground.

"I'm going to take her to the police station, can you call Botan so she can come get them?"

Kurama nodded but before Allie walked away with the girl he grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"Please be careful, I know you are exhausted."

"Kurama I'll be fine don't worry about me. I'll see you at home." Allie quickly ran off and Kurama let out a sigh. He worried about her constantly after their training and how most mornings it was almost near impossible for him to get her to wake up.

'You better be careful Allie.'

* * *

"Botan, do we have any idea who these demons are?" Koenma asked as he stamped away at a mountain of papers.

"No sir, Hiei is in the other room questioning them. " Botan said as if on cue Hiei walked in with one of the demons barely alive. Hiei threw the demon on Koenma's desk.

"HIEI THIS IS IMPORTANT WORK!"

"Hn! Your demon here is a spy for the Nakamura clan, apparently they came in search for that damn woman and they got sidetracked."

Koenma looked puzzeled and nervous.

'I hope they don't break out before they are ready. Allie can't handle them without the others being at their full potential.'

Hiei shrugged his shoulders as he made his departure to go to the human world. He hated this place, he wished more than anything to be back in demon world and away from these insufferable humans. He made his way to Kurama's to tell him the situation but on the way he found the woman walking toward the house. Her energy was weak and she fell forward as she passed out. Hiei scuffed. This was the last thing he needed. He went to the girl and picked her up. He used his jagan to try and reach Kurama with his mind.

'Your woman is passed out.'

The moment he sent that thought to Kurama's mind, it didn't take long for the kitsune to come running. Hiei gave her to Kurama and they both went to his house. Kurama laid Allie down in her bed and tucked her in. He walked out of her room and found Hiei leaning up against the wall.

"It seems the Kekkai barrier is taking its toll on her."

"you are right, I fear the Kekkai barrier may not be up much longer at this rate." Kurama feared. He knew he should've went with her. She was always exhausted after their training he usually would carry her home because she was so exhausted. He was worried about her, she was just as stubborn as Yusuke. He was worried the toll the barrier was taking on her body on top of all the training and the stuff she was doing at their school.

"well that just means none of us can slack at our training. Are these demons that powerful?"

"yes, from what I can understand their power is stronger than how I used to be and I was stronger than Yusuke then."

"Hn!" Hiei said as he jumped out of the nearest window making his departure.

'Allie I hope we will be okay.'

* * *

 _Allie looked around her. Everyone was dead. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai, Botan were dead and Kurama was dying in her arms. His eyes were closed, but he still had a pulse and was still breathing._

" _Kurama please you can't leave me too!" She cried as tears fell down her cheeks like rain. She had failed them she failed them all. The barrier came down before it was supposed to and none of them were strong enough. The Nakamura clan had left them all for dead as they terrorized the human world. Kurama slowly opened his eyes._

" _I'm not gonna make it."_

" _DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE GONNA BE OKAY!" She yelled desperately. Kurama leaned up and kissed her softly on her lips._

" _I'm not going to make it, but you need to know that I-" his words were cut off as he drew his last breath._

' _Kurama? What were you going to say? Kurama? KURAMA!?"_

 _She screamed loudly as her face fell forward into his chest._

" _Wake up Allie"_

" _Kurama don't leave me"_

" _I'm right here just wake up."_

* * *

She opened her eyes and she was in his arms. He had a worried look in his emerald eyes as he held her. She had broken out in sweat and tears were still streaming down her face.

"You were having a nightmare." She was shooken up to say the least. She was still shaking as he held her in her arms. She tried wiping the tears away. She tried to be strong but what she needed right now was to be comforted. She buried her face into his chest and he rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. Her scent surrounding him.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?" She mumbled into his chest as she silently cried.

"I won't." He whispered to her as he held her tighter.

'I don't that to happen. I won't let that happen. I won't lose anyone.'

* * *

Animechick: OH I LOVED THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! Anyway its after midnight so I'm going to bed so please review and comment. Leave any questions that you may have and until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Animechick: Hey guys its chapter 7! I was going to try and upload the chapter for my Inuyasha story first but it's not fully done yet and I already had this done and I wanted to upload something before I go away this weekend.

Yusuke: still waiting for that one shot..

Animechick: Stop complaining its coming along.

Yusuke: Not quick enough

Animechick: You really make me want to hit you.

Yusuke: BRING IT!

Animechick: You really annoy me, idiot

Kuwabara: You are starting to sound like Hiei

Animechick: Can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult considering its coming from you.

Hiei: I'm sure the fool meant for it to be an insult but you should take it as a compliment.

Kuwabara: WHO YOU CALLING FOOL SHRIMP!?

Animechick: you know you guys always scream at each other and threaten each other but neither of you have done a single thing to inflict pain upon the other.

Hiei: Hn! I don't need to be in trouble if I accidentally kill the oaf.

Kuwabara: like you could!

Animechick: You guys might as well stop you'll be in laws one day after all.

Kuwabara and Hiei: WHAT!?

Animechick: dear god you two are dumb. Anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my ocs.

Hiei: I will kill you woman if you don't elaborate on what you meant

 **Bold lettering: English**

* * *

Chapter 7

What is Happening?

*Allies POV*

He held me there in his arms for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only an hour at most. I had so many pent up emotions and fears that I couldn't help but break down and let it all come out into the open. He was so warm, the strong smell of roses and mint completely surrounded me. I couldn't tell him my nightmare because every time I thought of it the tears would threaten to fall again. My fear of losing all of my friends scared me more than anything. I don't know what my honest feelings toward Kurama were but I knew I wanted him by my side as my friend. He was the closest friend I had since coming to Japan. I don't know why my brain was so frazzeled right now.

The kiss in my dream replayed constantly in my mind as I took my shower the next morning. Why did I dream that? It made no sense. We are just friends. If there was anyone that I had romantic feelings for like that it would still be Jin. I may not be in love with Jin but I still loved him and cared for him deeply. Not enough to lie to myself and get back together with him but still, Jin would always hold a special place in my heart. He was so kind and sweet and funny. I rinsed the shampoo from hair and noticed a good amount of my hair was tangled in my hands. Great the stress of all of this was making my hair fall out. Just fucking perfect. I let out a deep sigh as I cleaned up all of my hair that fell out, while I was at it I cleaned up Kurama's hair that was everywhere too. I wrapped myself in a towel and wiped away the steam that was now on the mirror. My face was breaking out too now. My stress level was through the roof. I used my face wash and I popped two pimples that were ready. I put spot cream on the ones that weren't and hoped by tomorrow when I woke they would more or less be gone. I went into my room and I just threw my hair into a bun while it was still wet. I didn't have the energy to dry it or put into a braid. When Kurama let me go last night I had to fight with him to tell him to go to sleep. I attempted to reassure him multiple times that I would be fine. I doubt he believed me but he did eventually go into his room and he went to sleep. I had stayed up even after he went to his room. I was too scared to fall asleep. I didn't want to have a nightmare like that again.

I put on my school uniform and grabbed my bag. I used the smallest amount of make up to cover my dark circles and the blemishes on my face. I knew I shouldn't but I didn't care. I wanted to atleast somewhat look like nothing was wrong with me. I know Kurama will be able to see through this façade but I really just don't give a shit about anything at the moment.

I looked over to window and looked at the small vase that held the rose Kurama gave me when I first came to Japan. I did take care of it but I was still surprised to see that it was still alive. It probably had something to do with it being one of his roses. Or maybe he switched it out when I wasn't looking but that wasn't possible. It still looked like the exact same one and it smelled like him.

I headed downstairs and saw that I was the first one up. I found that odd and looked at the time. 6:20 am. Kurama would be waking up soon. I sat down in the living room and pulled out my laptop and pulled up youtube. I figured I might as well search for that scene for cultural festival. I didn't know how much Kurama knew about Disney movies or musicals in America so I took it upon myself to do it and he can just help me pick the final one. I watched several videos but I still wasn't very focused on anything. My mind was elsewhere thinking about that damn nightmare. I will say it felt better to just cry it all out last night but I didn't want to make a habit of that. I didn't like crying in front of people. Mina ,my best friend from the us, had never even seen me cry before but Kurama had. I fully trusted him enough to let him see me at my weakest point. I sighed again as I clicked on another video. I started writing some down so I could show Kurama later.

Ella Enchanted – Somebody To love

Frozen – Let it Go

Wicked – For Good

Legally Blonde the Musical – So Much Better

Hairspray – It Takes Two

Hercules – I Won't Say I'm In Love

Lion King – Hakuna Matata

Mulan – Make a Man Outta You

Book Of Mormon – Turn it Off

I looked over my list and thought it was a fairly good list. I promised myself later that I would show Kurama the list later so we could go over which one would be good. I heard a door close and feet come downstairs. Shiori came downstairs and smiled at me as she offered to make me a cup of coffee. I shook my head no, coffee and I didn't have the best relationship when I was exhausted like this. It would make me crash horrendously and considering the state that I was in because of the Kekkai barrier I didn't need a crash right now. I still couldn't believe I passed out in the street on the way back from the police station.

"How did you sleep Ms. Minamino?"

"Oh dear you can call me Shiori and I slept okay how about yourself?"

"Well I had a small nightmare, but other than that I was alright." Too be quite honest I was surprised she didn't hear me. Kurama said I was screaming pretty loud.

"I know dear I heard, but I saw that Shuichi consoled you so let you be" She said as she smiled at me. This was embarrassing…

I felt my cheeks were going warm and she giggeled when she saw this. She came over to the couch and she sat next to me as she whispered into my ear.

"Shuichi really likes you dear, I've never seen him so worried over anyone like that."

I felt my face growing even more red. I looked away from her I couldn't meet her gaze.

"Well I think I should leave for work now. Have a good day dear, I won't be here this weekend I have another business trip." She stood up and I nodded at her. I heard her say something before she left but I couldn't hear her or fully understand her. I was so confused.

"You're up early." Kurama surprised me, I turned to face him and I put on a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah I just got up early." I said to him as I started to shut down my computer. I couldn't meet his gaze not after my dream, not after last night, not after what his mother just said to me.

"You're mother said that she has a business trip this weekend."

"I know I heard her."

Shit! Did he hear what she whispered to me then? I need to start paying attention my head and my emotions are just all kinds of fucked up right now.

"Oh okay, so let's going then. We don't want to be late."

I looked up into his eyes for the first time since last night. The look of worry was still painted into those green eyes of his.

"Are you alright?" When he asked me that I could feel the tears threatened to fall again. I had to keep myself from jumping into his arms again like the night before. What was going on with me?

"yes I am fine now thank you for last night." Please just drop it now.

"I hope so." I heard him mumble as we left the house. It was pretty quiet for once which almost never happened between us when we walked to school. It was uncomfortable and awkward and I hated it. I need to talk about something. I couldn't handle this silence between us. Not right now. I pulled out the list of songs/scenes that I wrote earlier.

"This is a list I made of some popular scenes from Disney movies and musicals. Did you want to look it over?"

"There is a good amount on here, I'm assuming you couldn't just pick one."

"No some of these are my favorite scenes and they are popular scenes."

"Well we shall have to show Mr. Ichiro later today, I have a feeling we won't be going to our electives anymore for awhile."

"Why not?"

"Because of the preparations for the festival they will more than likely pull us out of our electives and many others once it gets closer to the festival."

I nodded as I smiled at him. He smiled back it wasn't awkward anymore and that made me unbelievably happy.

"So did Koenma find out about those demons we found last night?"

"Yes it would seem that they were hired spies from the Nakamura clan but they got sidetracked while they were looking for you."

The Nakamura clan. Those sadistic motherfuckers. Just hearing their name made my blood boil like lava. I hated them more than anything. I wanted nothing more than to kill them myself for all the terrible deeds that did. I felt my anger growing inside of me as I thought about their crimes. A growl escaped my lips. Kurama put his hand on my shoulder and I started to calm down. I breathed in deep and let it out and I felt calm again.

"we will get them don't worry." Kurama reassured me and I nodded.

I could only hope that he was right.

* * *

*Normal POV*

The island shook violently. Dark clouds and thundering skies threaten to rain down overhead as usual. The Kekkai barrier seemed to glow as every lightning bolt rained down on the island. The Nakamura clan explored the island, something they had done thousands of times since they had been trapped on this island.

Fujimoto- The strong but dumb one. He was a very tall demon about 7 foot to be exact. He had dark grey skin and he smelled absolutely putrid. If people didn't pass out from his small they were easily cut down as his able to turn his body into a mist made him a formidable foe. He had black eyes and his body was heavily covered in scars. He was bald and he one eye. He was usually that would fight out of all them since his sheer size and smell would scar his enemies if he didn't kill them first that is.

Isaya- was the calculating one. His skin was blue and covered in scales and he had 2 fish fins sticking out of the side of his head. He had dark orange eyes. He often carried a harmonica and when he played it low level demons would come to his aid and would do whatever he said. He could control water and was able to wipe anyone away with a wave of his scaly hand.

Mitsuyo- a succubus demon with psychic powers. She was able to put near perfect impenetrable barriers and her sexual prowess made it difficult for men to fight her and even some woman had a difficult time fighting her. She looked more or less human. Long blonde hair and pink eyes. Her clothing barely covered her nipples and her privates. It was black with a red trip and she wore black thigh high boots and red gloves. Her weapon was a giant sword that was almost twice her size.

And then their leader Taysuke, he was fairly tall but not as tall as Fujimoto. He had jet black hair and it was short. He had burn marks all over his body and his eyes glowed red. No one had even seem him fight so no one was ever sure of his abilities. But his gaze could scare and kill people alone. No one dared to mess with him.

Taysuke looked off into the distance as he walked to the edge of the barrier. He stuck his hand out and it was instantly electrified. His hands were badly burned now and covered in blood.

"we will kill that woman."

* * *

Allie sat in the auditorium waiting to be seen by Mr. Ichiro. She wanted to show him her and Kurama's proposal so she could hopefully go and get the training done for today so she could go sleep. She was more exhausted than usual today. Her exhaustion hit her out of nowhere today.

'They must have tried to break through the barrier again.'

She let out a sigh. She looked around her and lots of other students were practicing many things. Different songs and dances was playing in the background but she turned a blind eye to it. Kurama sat next to her and she was so dazed she didn't even notice until he tapped her shoulder. She finally acknowledged him as she smiled weakly at him.

"Why don't we skip training today?"

"No I can't we have to train, we need to be ready for when the barrier comes down."

"But you look so exhausted."

"I'll be okay, I'll go get some caffeine and then I'll be fine." He sighed as he gave in.

'She's very thick headed and stubborn.'

Mr. Ichiro called them over and they walked over. Allie had to hold onto Kurama for support. She felt so dizzy as she stood up. She barely listened as Kurama explained their proposal it was taking all of her energy to just keep her eyes open. The gist of it was Allie would come up with choreography for all of them and she and Kurama were to sing and or dance in one of the songs. Normally Allie would be freaking out because she would be so nervous but she just didn't care at the moment. They got up to leave and she continued to hold on to Kurama for support. Once they got outside he picked her up.

"Kurama I'm fine let me walk"

"No, you're tired just sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to Genkais."

She wanted to fight him on this. She really did but he smelled so good and his body was so warm against his. She felt so safe in his arms like this. She gave in as she rested her head on his chest and gave into the sleep she deeply craved.

Kurama pushed her bangs out of her face. She noticed this morning that she had put makeup to hide how exhausted she was but she couldn't fool him. She was deathly pale. He took his time getting to Genkai's he wanted her to get as much sleep as possible. He couldn't remember the last time he was this scared for someone's well being. He received many stares as he carried her through the courtyard of their school and even as he already left school grounds. He knew what was happening to him. He just couldn't believe it.

* * *

*Allies POV*

I woke up to sound of Kuwabara and Yusuke yelling at eachother. You know just a typical day with these guys. I was in a room in Genkai's hut. I felt better, like I had the best power nap. I was angry that Kurama didn't wake me up like he promised he would. I could still smell his scent all around me and I realized it was because I was wearing his pink jacket from his school uniform. He must have put it on me while I was sleeping. I could steady breathing and when I turned around Kurama was in front of me meditating.

Not Kurama

Youko Kurama..

I had never seen him in his demon form before atleast in front of me like this before. He was even more handsome than I thought. His beautiful long silver hair fell all around him. His long claws and I could see his fangs everytime he opened his mouth to breath. His long tail and his fox ears looked so soft I just wanted to reach over them and touch them to find. He looked really good in his white tunic and he was pretty cut from what I could see. I licked my lips before I opened my mouth to speak.

"I see you are awake." He said to me still not breaking his concentration from his meditation. His voice was deeper than usual but I could still tell it was him. I swallowed the lump in my throat I was so nervous.

"Yeah, you forgot to wake me up fox boy." I felt weird calling him by the nickname I gave him in this form. He was more of a man than a boy right now. He smirked at that as he opened his eyes. They were a deep amber before they turned back to those deep forest green eyes that I had come accustomed to. His clothes went back to normal except I was still wearing his jacket and he was just wearing a white tank top with his school pants. He was still incredibly cut and his hair went back to that vibrant red. His smirk turned into a soft smile. And I couldn't help but smile back at him. I gave him back his jacket.

"Just wear it for now, you were shivering badly earlier." I nodded, I still felt cold to be honest so I didn't fight him on it.

"well I should see how everyone elses training is going. Do you want to come with me?"

He grabbed my hand and I looked at his emerald orbs.

"You look better now that you're smiling again." My eyes went wide at his compliment. He smiled at me as he led me out the door to go outside. Hiei was the only one training. I was about to yell at Kuwabara and Yusuke until I realized why they weren't training. They were talking to two demons I knew fairly well. Well technically I knew one demon a lot more than I knew the other one.

"Hey look Takahashi is awake!" Yusuke yelled but I ignored him as I looked past him I couldn't believe my eyes. I almost didn't believe it as I heard him call for me.

"ALLIE!" Jin flew to me and picked me up high into the sky. I was so shocked I couldn't believe it. Jin was in front of me again. Flying me through the air again. I couldn't help but smile I missed him so much.

"JIN! PUT ME DOWN YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" I yelled as he slowly brought me down. His grip tightening around my waist.

"Oh Allie how I've missed ya!" I opened my mouth to say something but my words couldn't come out as Jin covered my lips with his.

* * *

Animechick: So yeah a Shiori and Allie moment, you guys kind of met the Nakamura clan and Kurama and Allie feels and now Jin is back! I'm a sucker for love triangles. How will Kurama will react to this I wonder. You'll find out when I upload the next chapter when I get back on Monday! Anyway until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Animechick: And now people its time for chapter 8. Let me just say that drama can be expected and some rivalry and all of the damn fluff that I can't get enough of. Maybe even some lemons. This all won't happen in this chapter but in the next several chapters it will. I'm so exhausted from this weekend. I missed my computer! Anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my ocs.

 **Bold lettering- words in English**

* * *

Chapter 8

Feelings

Allie's eyes widened in shock as her feet touched the ground and Jin finally pulled away from the surprise kiss to pull her into an embrace.

"Oh Allie, I can't tell you how much I missed ya! I went to your old place and I saw that you were gone and ol' Koenma told me you were here."

She pushed him off of her and a bright smile was still plastered on his face.

"Jin, I missed you too but I can't say I expected that."

"Whoa, Takahashi, you and Jin are together?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara came up to them.

"yes we are Urameshi!" Jin said triumphantly and put his arm around Allie's shoulders and she brushed it off.

"We were. Jin we broke up when you and Touya decided to fight in the tournament. Remember?"

Jin started picking at his ears as he thought about Allies words.

"Aye, I guess we did, but I missed ya so much! I want you back!" Jin said as he decided to fly Allie through the air again who naturally clung to his chest.

"Jin, put me down you know I hate heights!" She said as she shivered from the cold and from her being scared. She pulled Kurama's jacket tighter around her shoulders.

'Shit, I'm still wearing his jacket this is all too embarrassing.'

"Jin put her down, she will kill you!" Touya yelled up. Jin got a scowl on his face as his ears hung low and he flew back down to the ground with her. She stepped a good amount of the way away from him. She walked over to Touya and thanked him as she walked back toward the entrance to the temple.

"Allie we need to talk sometime!"

"NOT NOW I'M BUSY!" She said as her face turned red when she met with Kurama's gaze. She handed him his jacket.

"I'm gonna go train by myself for awhile, I'll see you at home." He nodded. Allie noticed something in his eyes. It wasn't his normal gentle look. It was very different from what she was used to. She ran off into the forest and Kurama watched as Touya held Jin back keeping him from running to her. Jin eventually gave in.

Jealously.

And Anger.

These weren't emotions that Kurama ever felt at the same time like this. But he was, Youko growled from deep inside of him. Jin and Yusuke started talking about something and Kurama just ignored everything around him. He couldn't do his mediatation without Allie so he decided to sit and do his homework. He wanted to do anything that would get his mind off what he witnessed. Touya came up and sat with him.

"I can't tell you have gotten stronger Kurama."

"As have you." He said as he lifted his head from his book for a second.

"You should know that Allie broke it off with Jin awhile ago. She doesn't have those feelings for him anymore."

Kurama looked up so quickly you'd think you heard his neck crack. He felt a new emotion now.

Relief.

"So I see." Kurama said as he looked back at his book.

"AYE KURAMA!" Jin yelled as he walked up to the fox. Kurama looked up at him.

"So I hear you're putting the moves on my Allie."

"I do believe she is not 'You're Allie' Jin and no I am not."

"You're a bad liar fox boy. " Yusuke said as he walked up now along with Kuwabara. Kurama had to say he didn't like Yusuke calling him 'fox boy'. He liked it only when she called him that.

"You're like Urameshi when he says there's nothing between him and Keiko all the time." Yusuke promptly hit him over the head.

"Idiot."

Kurama closed his book and stood up.

"Rest assured everyone, I am not in any way lying. Allie and I are friends and nothing more." He started to walk off to leave the temple since he saw no point in staying if he couldn't train.

"Just know Kurama, I won't lose to you in this. This isn't like the tournament!" Jin yelled as he waved at Kurama. He looked back before turning back around again. He let out a sigh as he walked home.

* * *

Allie walked back to the temple and saw that mostly everyone had left. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jin had embarrassed her with his surprise act of public affection. She still had feelings for him but they weren't strong enough to make her want to be with him again. She walked down the many steps. She felt bad that she just left with so little word but she was embarrassed. What was a girl to do in a time like this? She got to the bottom of the steps and Jin was there waiting for him. His usual smile across his face.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm still mad at you." She said as she walked past him and he quickly followed after her.

"Oh, don't be like that. Listen we need to talk." Jin said seriously. Allie turned to look at him in surprise. Jin was hardly ever serious in anything he did.

"I'm Listening."

"I know we said to break up, but all this time has made me realize how much I really love you." Jin said as he stood infront of her with a rose in his hand. She smiled at his gesture, it was her favorite flower, but this rose coming from Jin, didn't make her heart flutter or fill her stomach with the butterflies like it used to.

"Jin, I care for you I do, but no I can't." She handed the flower back to him as she began to walk ahead of him.

"You love the fox don't you?"

His words made her head snap back quickly.

"I do not, we are friends." She assured him as she turned back around. He appeared infront of her floating in the air.

"I miss what we had Allie, please just think about it. Don't you miss us playing pranks at Touya?"

"Oh yeah like the time we threw hot water on him! That was hilarious he was throwing ice at you for weeks!" Allie said as she laughed with Jin.

"It's not funny those shards of winter are killer." He joked as he walked with her. They talked about all the fun times they used to share and their shenanigans. Jin stopped as he stood in front and he grabbed her chin and made her look up into his eyes.

"You can't tell me you don't miss this." He whispered to her as he lips drew closer. But before they touched Allie turned her face away and she looked down at the ground.

"I do miss us being friends Jin, but beyond that-"

"can you atleast think about it?" he pleaded with her. She let out a sigh giving in.

* * *

"Shuichi where is Allie?" Shiori asked as she cleaned up the dishes from dinner.

"She is with someone mother, she should be home shortly though." Kurama said as he attempted to go upstairs but his mother blocked the way to the steps. She had a knowing look in her eyes as she looked upon her son.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry"

"What for mother? There's nothing to apologize for." Kurama said with his normal smile on his face but his mother could see through this.

"I know you cared for her Shuichi-"

"Mother we are just friends. I think I will head to bed now, Allie and I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow for the cultural festival." He walked upstairs and into his room. Shiori watched him the whole way up. She believed she knew her son better than anyone. Although she didn't know everything about Kurama, she could still easily see when something was wrong with him. It was a mother's intuition.

Kurama sat down on his bed as he let out a deep sigh. He wish he knew what was happening to him. He wish he knew what to do about it. He wanted to go search for her. It was past 11 now and he was worried she'd passed out on the road again. He decided he would go look for her. He opened his window and jumped down. He saw the light in his mother's room was off signaling that she had went to sleep. He started following her scent that seemed to be carried by the wind tonight. It was quiet and the sky was clear but he kept feeling a cold float by him as her scent floated by his nose.

And that's when he saw it.

Allie and Jin were walking toward him and they were laughing. They looked happy. They looked like they were having the time of their lives. She looked up and noticed him and she waved to him a smile on her face. He smiled back and just waved as he turned back and went back to his house quickly. He heard her say his name but he figured it would be best to leave them alone. He went back into his room and shut the window. He decided to dry now and get some sleep. But that wouldn't happen of course because Allie was out of breath as she burst through his door. Even though the lights were he could see the sweat drip down her face and she was panting heavily like a dog on a hot summer day.

"Hey, why did you want for me when I called you?" She said in between her pants.

"I didn't want to disturb you two, I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

She looked confused for a moment.

"We were just talking there was nothing for you to interrupt." She said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well even so, I thought you would want to be alone with Jin since you haven't seen him in awhile." He smiled a smile at her. But this smile was different from his normal smiles. It looked almost looked forced and Allie wanted to know why.

"Are you jealous?"

"Not at all, we should probably get some sleep since you wanted to work on those songs remember."

He was acting almost cold to her even though his smile was still on his face. Allie brushed it off for now assuming it was because he was tired. She nodded her head weakly as she closed his door and said good night. He let out a sigh as he laid his head down on the pillow. She believed him for now, although he wasn't sure how long he could keep this charade up. He was jealous and he didn't know why. He cared for her as a friend so why was he having this feeling? Perhaps he had gotten used to spend so much time with her. Perhaps it was because he spent so much time laughing with her. Training with her; studying with her; having fun with her. He didn't know the answer now. It would have to be something he could figure out at a later time.

* * *

Allie woke up early to start the day. True it was a Saturday but she was thoroughly excited to work on these songs. She already had some ideas and she couldn't wait to tell Kurama. She took a quick shower and got dressed in an outfit that would be loose enough for her to dance in. She wore her regular bra with a sports bra for extra support and a black tank top. She grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and slipped them on as well as putting on her black running shoes. She grabbed a dance bag and filled it with essentials. She put in her tap shoes, her ballet shoes and character heels, you never know what you will need while you are dancing. She also threw in a few hair ties and brush and deodorant because again you never know what you will need while you are dancing. She went downstairs and made herself a quick coffee before she would run back upstairs to see if Kurama was ready. She knocked on his door and he was wearing jeans and a red t shirt with an orange jacket. Needless to say it caught her off guard since she only really saw him in his school uniform.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready."

"I am." He said quickly. Allie found it odd but she brushed it off.

"Great are your ready to go?"

"Indeed." He said as he stepped out of his room and went downstairs. She followed after him.

'He's acting different.'

"shall we go?" He asked as he opened the front door. Allie grabbed her dance bag and followed him out the door. She had to pick up the pace to catch up with him, which was odd cause he always waited for her.

"did you have a bad night foxboy?" She joked but he didn't find it humerous.

"No I just thought you would want to finish this quickly." He said to her. Allie got a scowl on her face and she stepped in front of him to keep him from walking any further.

"Kurama whats with the attitude, you've been acting different."

"Not at all, I've been acting quite normal."

"Bullshit."

He let out a sigh.

"I assure you I'm fi-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! NOW TELL ME DAMMIT!?" She yelled as she pointed at him. He grabbed her hand and moved and he slightly pulled her closer. It caught her off guard as she stared into his eyes. The anger gone from her face as she looked up at him.

"Kurama.."She whispered. Her heart was doing a somersault in her chest as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm okay alright. There is no need for you to worry."

His face was close to hers. His body was that far way from hers either. They were practically touching if someone would have sneaked up behind they would think that they were kissing.

"Okay." She stuttered. He let her hand go and they continued walking in silence.

'What is with him? And that look in his eyes…'

She thought to herself. They reached the school and the security guard let them in and they walked to where Allie's dance class normally was. As they walked down the hallway they saw other classrooms were filled with more students who were working on their own stuff for the cultural festival. Allie set her back down and she threw a pair of guys sweatpants from the closet to Kurama.

"Dancing in jeans isn't the best idea." She said as she began to stretch. He went and got changed quickly. When he walked back in she was changing into pink ballet shoes. She played a video on the projector.

Ella: Mr. Koopooduk, I know you may find this hard to believe but Slannen doesn't sing.

Koopooduck: Well how about you then?

Ella: Me? Oh no I couldn't.

"I'm assuming this is one of the scenes?"  
"Yeah I just need to get an idea of some dances in my head do you think we could try it after I think of a few things?"

"whatever you want to do." Kurama said as he took a seat. The girl Ella sang timidly until the piano started. Allie stood up and did some motions that seemed to flow with the song. She started out slow with her dances.

Woman: Louder

Ella walked back out and she sung louder. Kurama watched Allie's motions as she danced to the beat. Step touch snap, step touch snap, step touch snap. She put her fists in the air to simulate grabbing a jail cells bars and pushed it away.

Man: Give it a little more soul!

Ella pulled out the hair tie from her hair and she shook her head and Allie did a similar motion. She started walking in a circle. She stopped in the middle and grabbed her head and shook it. Right, left, right and then all around. She stomped and fist pumped into the air to the beat.

Man:DANCE!

Allie did some ballet that flowed with the song. A spin here, a sashay there, a prep for a pirouette and then a pirouette itself. Step with left then with right, sashay with left and leap with the right. Kurama could only watch in amazement as she danced beautifully. It had been a long time since he had ever seen someone dance so elegantly. She stopped the video and looked at Kurama.

"Do you know how to waltz?"

"very little."

She held her hand out to him and he grabbed it. She grabbed his other hand to hold her waist and she put hers on his shoulder.

"I'll lead now then you can okay?" he nodded and they slowly began waltzing.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" She kept counting as she went slowly. Kurama quickly got the hang of it and started to lead,

"You're fast learner."

"Maybe you're just a good teacher." He said as he smiled softly to her. She smiled back in return.

"I think this will be good for the end and then before the chorus sings the last few 'somebody to love' they can go in closer like a prom slow dance type thing and maybe do a big finish at the end."

"A big finish?" Kurama asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah a kiss, it's not in the song but its right after it in the movie. I think it will be cute. Also whoever sings the last 'somebody to love' the guy who plays the prince will catch the 'Ella' and spin her in and hold her like in the movie." Kurama nodded.

"You have really thought this out haven't you?"

"Yeah its my favorite song from my favorite movie. "

"Why don't you sing it then?"

"I'm too nervous." Allie said as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Don't you are great. " He said as he smiled at her. She let him go and smiled at him.

"I'll think about it. Now for the other songs I was thinking we could do the Multilanguage version of 'let it go' from frozen. I think that'll be a great way to bring out the everyone's cultural backgrounds and it's such an empowering song and people love it because it is so popular. Anyone will recognize it." Kurama was only half listening she seemed so happy talking about all the possibilities for the songs and the dances. He watched her pretty much and gave her his opinions when she asked for them. She knew more about this stuff more than he did.

* * *

A few hours later students who had offer to come help came and Allie and Kurama taught them the dances. Kurama even was able to help to teach the guys their harmonies for the songs while Allie worked on the melodies with the sopranos and with the Altos on their harmonies.

"Guys we still need a boy and girl to play Ella and the prince."

"Allie you and Shuichi do it." One of the girls said and everyone joined with a yeah do it.

"Guys no I can't sing that."

"Yes you can." Kurama said and Allie looked at him with a look that said 'Shut up foxboy'. It was then Mr. Ichiro walked in.

"I want to see the 'Somebody to Love' who is playing Ella and the prince?"

"ALLIE AND SHUICHI!" Everyone yelled causing Kurama to chuckle.

"No we aren't-"

"Great let me see it. Have you two done the big finish outside yet?"

Allie blushed a little. She knew what he meant.

"No sir, we weren't planning on doing the number."

"Well I want to see it tomorrow, so practice it. I won't make you guys do the big finish in front of people until you have done it when you are alone."

* * *

" **Okay so not only will you have to try and kiss him when you are alone but if you do it, your gonna have to do it in front the entire school and the entire cultural society?"**

" **Yes dude, that's why it's so nerve racking. Especially since Jin has decided to make a surprise and try and jump back into my life again."** Allie said into her phone to her friend Mina. She was waiting outside for Kurama so they could go home and she needed to tell her best friend now.

" **Please don't get back together with Jin dude, he was sweet and all but you guys just never seemed to work in my eyes."**

" **But me and Kurama do and you never even met the guy."**

" **Well duh he is your idol for one, two he is hot, and three you know you have it for him you never stop talking about him when I call."**

" **That's not true, I talk about the others too."**

" **Not as much as him."**

" **Well he isn't my type so what does it matter?"**

" **Bullshit dude red heads are your type."**

Mina knew Allie all too well. Well that's what you get for being best friends with the same girl for most of her life.

" **Still dude, he doesn't see me that way. Look I call you later alright he's coming and I'm tired."**

" **Dude that sounded so wrong."**

" **Bye Mina"**

Allie promptly hung up her phone and she put it in her pocket. Kurama and her walked back to the house. They were going through the different aspects on the songs and talking about all the singers and dancers.

Neither one brought up the kiss that they would have to share.

Allie silently thanked the heavens for that. She had done stage kisses before in theatre but never with a close friend like Kurama. She hoped Jin wouldn't try to come to the performance, because if they really planned to do it, then Jin would have a fit. He already thought she had something for Kurama.

"would you like to go practice the dance tomorrow?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sure" She answered quickly. He smiled at her. He grabbed his keys to open the door and he walked in with Allie following behind. There was a fresh bouquet on the table with roses from Jin. Allie let out a sigh. She turned around and Kurama was gone as he already headed upstairs.

'Dammit Jin…'

She didn't want these roses. She had her favorite rose already in her room.

And it wasn't from Jin.

She liked the gesture but she decided to go back out with the roses and she gave them to a young boy who was trying to buy flowers at a flower stand. He thanked her and when Allie came back Kurama was outside waiting for her.

"That was kind of you, although I'm sure Jin wouldn't appreciate it."

"He may not but, I'd rather have one rose instead of a dozen. Its more meaningful to me."

They walked back in the house a slight blush on her cheeks.

'That was so corny.'

She went up to her room and she looked at the rose on her nightstand. She breathed in its aroma and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Animechick: Well that's chapter 8! I didn't get to post on Monday like I wanted but I was so exhausted on Monday and Tuseday I was in Hershey park all day long. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. So I wonder if we will see Mina again? She is an awesome OC let me just say that. Anyway please review and favorite and follow! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Animechick: its chapter 9! Yay! I am so excited.

Yusuke: you say this at the beginning of almost every chapter.

Allie: you really do.

Kurama: indeed.

Hiei: it's rather annoying.

Animechick: you're annoying!

Hiei: and you're acting like a child.

Animechick: who asked any of you anyway? Lets continue, any way I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the songs I may use, I just own my OCS.

 **Bold lettering - English**

* * *

Chapter 9

Changes

*Kurama's POV*

I woke up earlier that morning than I did most mornings. I sat up stretched and headed for the bathroom. The door in the conjoined bathroom leading to Allie's room was open I peaked in and saw she was still sleeping. I decided not to disturb her yet. I looked at the rose that sat in the vase on her night stand. It was starting to smell like a mixture of a regular rose and her. It was also starting to wilt. I took another rose from my hair and switched them. I quickly left her room and went back into the bathroom to take my shower. The hot water soothed my muscles. They were a little bit sore from all the dancing yesterday, I probably should've listened to Allie and stretched but I didn't think that the little amount of dancing that she taught me would make me this sore. It was still nothing that I couldn't handle. I quickly finished and left the bathroom to go into my room to change into looser clothes for the day since we would be dancing again. Not long after I had gotten out I had heard the shower start and Allie started singing. I couldn't help but smile, I loved her singing. She was very good at it; I don't know why she would ever be embarrassed about it like she was. I often found myself most mornings just sitting in my room listening to her sing. It was a good way to start the day. Most of the time when she sang it would be English. I didn't mind though, English was one of the many languages I picked up when I was a bandit. I was surprised when I started speaking to Allie in English that I wasn't rusty. It had been quite a long time since I had used it.

 **Wise men say only fools rush in** **  
** **but I can't help falling in love with you** **  
** **shall I stay** **  
** **would it be a sin** **  
** **If I can't help falling in love with you**

She sang so softly and so elegantly. I could listen to her sing all day if she let me.

I couldn't deny that I was attracted to her anymore. I was very attracted to her, I just didn't know to what extent. I guess I realized it when Jin showed up during our training. I remember Jin telling me that he wasn't going to lose to me. I don't understand how he would be worried though. Allie maybe attracted towards me as well but I doubt it goes beyond that. She told not long ago about a boyfriend she had that she cared deeply for. Her only boyfriend. It had to be Jin. It wouldn't surprise me if her feelings were still there. Besides when this mission would be over she would have to move back to the US. We might keep in touch but it would difficult, it was better if I kept my feelings to myself and just stay friends with her.

Did I even want to be more than friends with her? It was true that no one had made me feel like this for a long time, but did I really want that?

 **Like a river flows surely to the sea** **  
** **Darling so it goes** **  
** **some things are meant to be** **  
** **take my hand, take my whole life too** **  
** **for I can't help falling in love with you**

I wasn't so sure sometimes.

I decided to head downstairs and try and make breakfast for us. I wasn't the best cook and after I burned the Mac and cheese, Allie wouldn't let me try again. I found some bagels put them in the toaster oven. I was okay making those. I hope. I heard the shower cut off. I could hear Allie yelling profanities after I heard a loud thud. I assumed she fell again. She was very clumsy when she wanted to be. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. She was rather cute when she was angry. When she came down the stairs I teased her about her falling again.

"Don't even start with me Fox boy." She joked as she took out the cream cheese to put on her bagel.

"You didn't burn something good job." She said as she patted my head and she let out a little giggle. I just smiled at her as I began eating my own bagel.

"So when do you want to go?" I asked her. She put up one finger to signal for me to wait a moment while she finished chewing.

"Soon, I wouldn't mind getting it done quickly so I can relax tonight." I nodded at her. We quickly finished eating and headed out the door. We didn't talk much as I saw her looking through a book that she had written notes in the day prior about the songs and the dances. I was almost tempted to not let her know when we were in front of the school because she wasn't paying attention. Unless I told her, she would keep going until she would finally look up and realize where she was. She did this a lot when we were going to our classes. She always seemed to have a lot on her mind. Instead of telling her we were there I simply just grabbed her arm and guided her the rest of the way. She didn't seem to mind but her arm felt like it was growing warmer. We got into the dance studio of the school and she sat down and she started scribbling more notes into her note book. I didn't know how long she would take so I decided to start meditating since I really couldn't finish the other day because of Jin.

I wouldn't say I disliked him or anything; I just didn't like how he wouldn't follow Allie's wishes. Seeing him kiss her that day made my blood boil. I was never a jealous demon/person by any means but I was rather angry when I witnessed this. I didn't have a right too though, she wasn't my mate or my girlfriend or anything, but I still felt that way.

"You ready?"

I nodded at her.

"I'm not gonna sing I'll do that later, so let's just dance and pretend that I am ok?" I nodded she put the video on the projector screen. She started acting as she would be doing if she was surrounded by the chorus who would be dancing and singing to her around us. I acted as I was the prince and 'listened'. She turned around to walk back to me.

Woman: Louder

She turned back around with an attitude and she did her step touch snaps to the beat. She grabbed invisible jail cell bars and pushed was she walked forward. She pointed to the left as the chorus from the video sang 'Somebody' and then to the right. She raised her arms up.

Man: Give it a little more soul.

She took her hair out of the bun and it cascaded down in curls. It was still a little wet from her shower and I could still smell her lavender shampoo fresh in the air. She walked in a circle with what she said was a 'ballet walk' and she grabbed her head and shook it right, left, right and all around. She stomped her right foot and then she raised her right fist into the air to the beat.

Man: Dance!

She started dancing her body seemed to flow naturally to the music. Slow at first and then gradually it was building. The men in the chorus will be trying to get her to dance with them and Allie will be backing away slowing and leaping to the next one while I followed her. She started doing her last few leaps and I caught her hand and spun her into me. Her arm went around my neck while mine was supporting her back and the other grabbed under her knee.

"Dip me." I did just that and her cherry blossom perfume and the lavender shampoo clouded my senses. I loved those scents on her. I brought her back up and we started to waltz. She kept counting to the beat while she looked down at our feet.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking up?" I teased her.

"Don't tease me this is awkward as hell." I'm assuming she meant about what was supposed to happen next. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer and I felt her tense up. She relaxed a little as she put her arms around my neck. She looked up now but she still was looking away from me.

"Something wrong?"

"I told you this is awkward."

"How so? Never been kissed before?" I joked with her, she glared at me out of the corner of her eye and I chuckled a little.

"I've done stage kisses before multiple times, but they have never been with a close friend. I learned when I first started doing theatre that it was a close friend that feelings might develop and they aren't always reciprocated."

"So you're afraid you'll have feelings for me?"

She started giggling at that and the rest of her body finally calmed down.

"Don't flatter yourself fox boy, I was talking about you, hate to be the one to break it to you but I am a damn good kisser." She said as winked at me. I really liked talking to her like this and joking around with her like this.

"Prove it." I said as I smiled. She closed her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed me. Her lips were so soft. I kissed her back and held her tighter against me. She pulled away and she stared at me for a moment. She let me go and I did the same. Her face was flushed pink.

"So yeah see what I mean. Awkward."

She was right; even though it was short she was a damn good kisser.

I decided one thing in that moment as I saw her messing with the projector, her face still blushing and mumbling profanities in English as she tried to make it work.

I wasn't going to let Jin win.

* * *

*Allies POV*

My heart is still racing like crazy. I could feel him staring at the back of my head. Why did I do that? Oh that's right I had to so we would be ready to do it on stage. DAMMIT WE HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!? I may have talked a big game like 'Oh its awkward cause we are friends.' No that was just useless babbling. It was awkward because I was kissing YOUKO FUCKING KURAMA! That whole thing about me being a good kisser was bullshit. I'm probably not bad but I'm not as good as I built myself up to be. I still couldn't believe I was so forward like that. I'm so embarrassed, I can't even look at him right now and I have to do this again in front of Mr. Ichiro and in front of the entire school and the entire fucking cultural society! Oh and I'm sure Keiko is going to drag Yusuke and Kuwabara and Botan and probably Yukina. And Mina told me she was going to come and visit so she can see it, and me and my big mouth told Jin about it so he is coming and probably Touya too and Kurama's mom. Shiori already thinks there is something going on between me and him! My only solace is that Hiei would not be showing up but if he did he wouldn't care anyway. Hopefully Koenma wouldn't show up because knowing Koenma and Jorge they would kissy faces at me until the end of my days and even when I'm dead they will do it again.

"Allie?"

Even though I said all that crap about feelings and shit I'm the one freaking the fuck out and my feelings are going fucking haywire. Just what exactly are my feelings toward him? I don't even fucking know. I think my period is coming; I'm always like this when it's time for shark week.

"I'll be right back." I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom and checked. Nope it wasn't shark week! Dammit there goes my excuse of why I'm an emotional fucking wreck. I walked back into the dance studio and Kurama was sitting there reading a book. I looked over his shoulder to see what it was. It was 'The Great Gatsby'.

"So you finally decided to read it?"

"Yes it is rather interesting."

I nodded and I went to sit in front of him. I need to act as normal as possible.

"Do you think you are ready to go?" I asked him the dancing in this number was short and it wasn't complicated so hopefully he was ready to go. I needed to act normal; I needed to not act like an idiot.

"Yes, are sure you don't want to practice it again?"

"I'm sure I'm pretty good on the dance." I said as I grabbed my dance bag, I was not about to do it again right now. My heart rate was already through the fucking roof. He nodded and stood up with me and we walked about. Now as long as we can make it out of the building without running into Mr. Ichiro it will be great.

"Shuichi! Allie!"

MOTHERFUCKER! EVERY DAMN TIME! Kurama must've realized how angry I was because he started biting his thumb. He always did this when he was trying not to laugh to hard. On one hand he is so cute when he does this on the other hand he finds humor in my pain. We turned around to face Mr. Ichiro as he came up toward us.

"Did you guys practice the dance?"

"Yes Mr. Ichiro we were just on our way out." I answered quickly. I really wanted to get out of there.

"Good, I would like to see it finished sometime this week, the chorus is still working on the vocals. Also we want you to the sing the English verse for the multilingual let it go."

Are. You. Serious!? Okay I can sing a little I'll admit it but I'm not Idina Menzel. The English verse that we are doing it is at the end. It's not a hard note to hit but I have to belt it. I'm so fucking nervous and scared oh god this is going to suck!

"Oh um okay Mr. Ichiro."

"That was all you guys may go now."

We walked out the door and started heading home.

"I need a smoothie or something I'm so stressed out." I said as I rubbed my temples.

"There is an ice cream/smoothie near the park." I nodded that sounded so great right now. We started walking toward the park. I was in my own little world again. I probably shouldn't still be thinking about that kiss, but I was.

He kisses better than Jin. He is a way better kisser than Jin.

Jin and I used to kiss like crazy and have full on make out sessions and when Kurama kissed me it was ten times better. His lips were so soft and gentle, I could feel his stubble rub on my face. Which I greatly liked it was such a turn on. When he held me tighter I had to pull away I didn't know what I would do if we continued. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined by this kiss. I didn't want to allow myself to keep going with the kiss and ruin everything. I really wanted to keep going, but where would a relationship between us go? I have to go back to the US after we beat those assholes. Why do I even care he wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me anyway? I didn't want to be in one with him either right? He grabbed my arm and it jolted me right out of my thoughts. Apparently I walked by our destination again. The contact made me blush but I tried to hide it. I've got feelings for this guy, what am I going to do. He guided me to a bench and I just sat down still enthralled in my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about it; I want to kiss him again. Why? This is where I wish I had someone like a mom to ask what the hell is going on with me. I can't even call Mina and talk to her about it because she is asleep right now and since Kurama will be back in like 2 minutes so whats the point? I can't talk to her in English since he fucking understands English. Where the fuck did he even go? I looked up and around and he was walking back towards me with 2 smoothies. I didn't even tell him what kind I wanted. He came over and handed it to me. It was strawberry and banana. My favorite. How the hell did he know that was my favorite?

"How did you know?" I asked him gesturing to my smoothie.

"I saw you make it at the house one morning. Is that okay?"

I smiled as I nodded at him. How could someone be so sweet and just so perfect?

"You should have told me you were going to get it, so I could've grabbed my money out."

"Don't worry about you seemed deep in thought about something."

Boy you have no idea.

"Yeah just nervous I guess, I've never really performed in front of that many people before."

"It'll be okay, you will be great. I'll be there with you so don't be nervous."

BOY YOU'RE ONE OF THE REASONS THAT I'M FUCKING NERVOUS! WHAT IF I GO TO KISS YOU AND I KISS YOUR CHIN ON STAGE OR I FUCKING FALL OR I HIT A WRONG DAMN NOTE!? I WANNA FUCKING SCREAM MAN!

But he is so sweet for saying that to me and trying to help me stay calm.

Damn I am bipolar.

* * *

*Kuramas POV*

Her face is red. She is internally screaming about something when she is like this. I just can't help but wonder what. Sometimes she tells me and sometimes she doesn't and sometimes she doesn't have to because I can already guess what is going on. She is nervous about the show and I can understand that. I don't really care either way about what people think about me. I just care about what she thinks about me. I haven't been so enthralled about woman in so long. I could only imagine what Hiei would say. He would say love is a foolish emotion. Yusuke is already sure something is going on. My mother does too.

"Atleast it's a nice day here." She said as she laid her head back to take in the sun and relax.

"Indeed it is unfortunate we can't take out a paddle boat. " She opened her mouth to say something but her communicator in her pocket started buzzing. She took it out quickly and opened it and Botan appeared on the little screen.

"Allie we need everyone to come to spirit world now! If you guys go to the alleyway near you behind the bakery there is a door that has a portal opened to go to spirit world. GO NOW!" Botan said with urgency in her voice. Allie wasted no time in closing the communicator and we ran to the alleyway where she said the portal was. Allie opened a door and found it instantly. She grabbed my hand and we jumped in quickly. We were instantly in Koenma's office and everyone else was there. Yusuke eyed our hands and Allie quickly let go. Dammit Yusuke.

"Whats wrong what happened?" Allie asked running up to Botan. It was Koenma who answered her.

"It seems that a very dangerous gang has escaped from our prisons into leaving world. You guys need to find them immediately. They aren't that strong by any means but it's their leader we need to worry about."

"Who is their leader?" Allie asked.

"It's Gama's brother." Touya said as he and Jin walked in. I didn't like how Jin walked straight up to Allie and he put his arm around him. I had to keep myself from growling. She moved out his arm and gave him a look like she was angry. I walked to Touya.

"Does his blood keep you from using your spirit powers as well?"

"Yes, but Gama's brother uses it to get what he wants. His gang tends to kidnap powerful woman and do malicious things to them." Touya said with disgust in his voice. No one had to think about what he meant, they all could pretty much guess. Allie looked the most angry I could hear her growling as she punched a wall.

"Let's break up into teams of two and split up and find them we can cover more ground that way. None of us can waste time in killing them." She said. I had never heard her sound so angry. Jin jumped at the chance to be at Allie's side. Hiei came with me and Kuwabara with Yusuke. Touya volunteered to stay on call in case any team found them and needed help with 'clean up' as I put it.

I didn't like this arrangement. I didn't want to let Allie out of my sight. I knew she could handle herself but Jin was pretty reckless when he fought in the tournament. I also didn't want him around her. I grabbed her arm before she walked into the portal and she turned around and looked at me surprised.

"You be careful and yell for me if something happens." She didn't question me and just nodded. I heard Jin say something about it but I ignored it as I stared into her eyes. I let her go and she and Jin jumped through the portal.

"Jeez Kurama you got it bad don't you?" Yusuke said but I ignored it. I was worried about her. She was very powerful stronger than me even but still if Gama's brother was anything like Gama then I had every right to worry. Hiei and I quickly jumped into the portal and we ran quickly to find the gang. My sense would be able to find them as Koenma said that he and Gama smelled very similar and it was hard for me to forget his stench considering I got covered in it during out fight. There are some scents that you can never forget. Because either they are so good that you never want to forget them or because the stench haunts your soul. Hiei was silent as we ran across on the rooftops of Tokyo. He had thrown his headband off a while ago and the jagan was open in all its glory. I couldn't pick up any familiar scents and Hiei couldn't find anything with his Jagan. Why?

That was when my communicator went off. I wasted no time in opening it. Maybe they had already found them. I could only hope.

I was sorely mistaken.

"Aye, Kurama I can't find Allie anywhere. We got separated and I can't find her scent anywhere."

My fear. My biggest fear. He couldn't stay with her and keep an on her so she would be safe. Jin sounded very distressed but it was his fault. I wanted to scream at him. He lost her.

"Dammit, where were you last with her? How the hell did you lose her?" Hiei asked seeming annoyed but that was normal for Hiei but I was so angry I couldn't form any words right now. I was shaking in anger.

"I was near the park. She heard a scream and she ran towards it. She ran so fast and there is no wind tonight so I couldn't keep up with her."

I ran quickly that fastest I had ever ran before. I was about to let her get hurt or worse. I couldn't find her scent anywhere.

"KURAMA!" I heard her scream from behind me. I still couldn't smell her anywhere but I followed where her voice came from. It had come from the park that we were at before earlier in the day.

What I saw there is what sent me over the edge.

* * *

*Allies POV ( a little bit earlier)*

Jin and I were looking everywhere until I heard a scream I ran as fast as I could after the scream. It sounded like a young girl I had to hurry. I didn't know what this gang was capable of. I knew I had to be careful more than anything. I knew I lost Jin at some point, I knew I could take care of myself so I wasn't worried. I entered in some type of barrier and Jins scent almost instantly disappeared. I heard about this kind of barriers before. They completely mask scents and spirit energy signatures so I was completely on my own unless someone heard us. I breathed deep I could do this. I kept running and I could smell fresh blood everywhere. I came into the park me and Kurama were at earlier and there was a blood everywhere. Dismembered body parts laid everywhere around me. The gang had killed someone, we wouldn't be able to find out who that someone was because the remains of the body was so disfigured you couldn't even tell what gender they used to be. I growled and the demons turned around to face me. There were 4 of them around 6-7 feet tall. One had white spiky hair and dark grey skin with black eyes. Another had green spiky hair and red skin with the same sinister black eyes. Another was thin with light blue skin and pointed ears that had a very sinister grin. There was no doubt that this demon was Gama's brother. They could've been twins. The last one looked pretty human with short blonde hair and blue eyes with a horn coming out of his forehead. The look on his face made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. These were the demons we were searching for. I formed a spirit sword in my hands and ran toward them to attack they barely saw me move. I couldn't even sense their spiritual energies. I cut the Gama's brothers arm off. That was probably the dumbest thing I could have done cause now my clothes were covered in his blood and my spirit sword disappeared.

"Dumb bitch! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I had to run there was nothing I could do now I was powerless. I was strong in my own right but I wouldn't be able to handle four of them by myself. This was bad. This was very bad. Why didn't I stay with Jin? Maybe if I run quickly enough I could get back to where he was. The ones with green spiky hair and white spiky hair were running after me from behind. I turned back to face where I was running and Gama's brother and blondie were in front of me. Shit. I tried to double back and I was met with the guys with the spiky hair. I ran towards the left but blondie caught my arm and Gama's brother caught the other.

"LET ME GO FUCKERS!" I struggled to get out of their grasp. It felt like it was taking every ounce of power they had to hold me down. I stopped on their feet and they laid me down on the ground on my stomach and one of them stomped on the back of my head into the dirt. I couldn't breathe. I was still flailing as much as I could to get out of their grasp.

"This is a nice little fox we have here." I heard one of them say. I felt so sick to my stomach. They sounded disgusting.

"How about we show her the pleasures of a demon man before we kill her?" I started flailing even harder and they brought my face out of the ground and they laid me back down on the ground but this time on my back. Gama's brother and blondie held onto my arms while the others had my legs. I still tried as hard as I could to get out of their grasp but the situation didn't look any better.

"KURAMA!" Gama's brother covered my mouth with his hand. Damn him! Kurama please hear me. Please come help me. I've never been the one to ask for help like this but if anyone could find me first it would be him or Jin. Kurama had told me to yell for him if something happened and he has fought against Gama so he could easily take them. I just hope he gets to me in time. The guy with green spiky hair ripped off my shirt and balled it up and shoved it in my mouth. Dammit.

"Damn not bad tits for a fox." I desperately tried to get out of their grasp. I'm scared. I've never been scared before. Kurama where are you? Where is anyone?

The white spiked hair demon ripped my sweat pants off so I was only in a bra and underwear now. I could feel the tears that threatened to fall. Was this it? Was this how I was gonna die? Was this how I was going to lose my virginity? I didn't want it to be like this. Anything but this.

That's when I heard the sound of a whip. I looked up and the green haired demon fell to the ground in pieces. I looked up and saw Kurama.

No.

It was Youko Kurama.

He looked angry. I never thought I would see him so angry like this. I couldn't function now as he looked at the demons with disgust. The white haired demon ran toward him and I used this as much chance to bring my feet up and kick the other two in the face. They let go of me as they fell back from the force of kick and I ran behind Youko. He put his arm protectively around me as he quickly made work of the white haired demon with his whip. The blonde haired demon ran after him now and he quickly made work of him too. Gama's brother attempted to run away but Youko used his rose whip and it wrapped around his waist.

"Coward reap what you sow" He said as pulled his whip and the brother fell in pieces on the ground. His voice was deeper. His amber eyes and his voice were cold. I held my chest in my arms as I fell to my knees and I left the tears fall. If he hadn't come and save me I would have been raped and killed. His feet came into my vision and I looked up into those amber eyes as he kneeled before me. He blinked and his eyes turned green and he became the Kurama that I knew. He look so worried as he looked at me and checked me for any signs of wounds. He took off his jacket and shirt and now he was only wearing his jeans. I put on his shirt and it was long on me and came just above my knees. I threw his jacket over my arms. He helped me to my feet and he picked me up his arms. I was still too shaken up to fight him on it.

"I'm taking you home." He said I could hear the worry in his voice. I nodded and I laid my head on his shoulder. He was running fast to take me home. He had gotten a hold of someone and told them about the demons in the park. I was barely listening. The only thing I could hear was the sound of his heart beat. It was racing and so was mine. Our heartbeats had the same rhythm even when we both had finally calmed down.

"I told everyone to leave you alone for the night." I nodded, he must've known I wasn't listening. I looked up at him as he ran toward the house. He looked so handsome in the moonlight, I couldn't look away. I looked forward and saw the house in the view. He took the Hiei route as he jumped into the window of my room. He left me alone so I could clean up if I needed and put clothes on. I took a quick shower and threw on my pjs. I came downstairs and he was yelling at the communicator.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH HER! IF I HAD BEEN ONE SECOND LATER SHE WOULD BE DEAD JIN!"

I understand why he was angry but it wasn't Jin's fault it was my own. I hugged him tightly from behind. He was tense but he seemed to calm down. He hung up the communicator and turned around to look at me. His eyes were amber but they slowly turned back to those emerald eyes that I had come to love. He pulled me into an embrace. I breathed in his scent of roses. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek as a tear rolled down mine.

"Thank you." I said my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded and held me tighter in his arms. I gasped when I felt his soft lips on my forehead.

"You're welcome." He held me tighter in his arms as I silently cried. He spent the rest of the night trying to make me feel better. We watched an onslaught of Disney movies comedies. I hadn't laughed so hard like that in a long time. It got hard to stay awake and I fell asleep in his arms. I had pleasant dreams that night as I was surrounded by his scent. I don't know what my feelings were toward him but I knew that I was very much feeling something for this guy. It was a feeling that I had never felt before I just couldn't describe it yet.

* * *

Animechick: This is a long ass chapter to say the least. We had touched a very sensitive issue. I didn't expect to go in direction at first but I really hope you guys don't hate me for it. I really wanted Youko to make his appearance too. There was a lot of different things on this chapter that put me through an emotional roller coaster from just writing it and rereading through it. I really hope you guys don't hate that chapter. Between the fluff and the jealousy and the sexual themes and violence I'm kind of an emotional wreck right now which I have shark week to blame for that. Anyway please continue reading this story! I know last chapter and in chapter 1 I said there will be a lot of lemons but they won't happen for awhile. Just because I want more room for relationship development first. As you can tell I love switching back and forth between POVs and I love writing from Kurama's POV. You don't really see many people doing that and I just love doing it. Anyway please continue reading and until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Awakening

It had been two months since that night. The cultural festival was now a week away. Allie has been in Japan for about 4 months now. Koenma gave up finding another place for Allie to live. She was happy for that. She liked staying at Kurama's house with him and his mother. It was nice to go home for once and have a conversation with someone. The training had more or less been going pretty well. Kurama didn't need to meditate anymore. Ever since that night he has been able to transform into Youko on command ; so now his training was sparring every once in awhile with Allie in his Youko form. Each time they sparred however Allie was fangirling a little on the inside. Hiei was doing tremendously better with the sword and was able to kill the slower demons in the forest near Genkai's property. Kuwabara was much faster now and after he did his 100 laps through the forest, Allie would teach him sword techniques. Yusuke was successfully pissed off pretty much all the time and he was much stronger now.

Allie however was still not able to obtain her demon form. She spent most nights meditating at the house and on the weekends with Kurama in the room but she still couldn't achieve her goal. She knew trying to achieve it by meditation would be difficult but she didn't realize how difficult it would be. When Koenma told her about 'awakening her demon side' he said it could only be achieved in 2 ways. Meditation and by, as he put it, 'cracking'. The 'cracking' method is basically something just snaps inside of you. An emotion explodes within you and sends you over the edge and it awakens your energy. There is no way to make yourself 'crack' it just happens. That's what happened with Kurama. His anger was fueling him and it allowed him to transform. Allie's emotions were always out of whack lately but she still couldn't transform. She had gotten stronger from training with the guy's but not as strong as she would have liked. Every time Kurama transforms into Youko his human form he gets stronger. Hiei has even tried training in his full demon form and even though it zaps a tremendous amount of energy from him he has gotten stronger as well.

Jin practically hasn't left Allie's side. He blames himself for what had happened, even though Allie told him not to. It was no one's fault really. He felt indebted to Kurama, but Kurama politely stayed away from him. Kurama wanted absolutely nothing to do with Jin and whenever Jin was too close to Allie, she would notice a change in his demeanor.

He seemed jealous. No he was jealous.

But he shouldn't have been. Allie wasn't dating Kurama and even though she and Jin had a past and she still cared about him she didn't want to be in a relationship with him again. Allie sat in her math class and was finishing the last few problems. She was one of the few students in the classroom since most people chose to have a free period since their teacher was out. She decided to stay and finish the homework and Kurama left to go to the library but he assured her he would be back soon. She couldn't help but yawn every few moments. Allie and Kurama had gotten home late after training, they had also taken the scenic route because Jin wanted to walk with Allie home and since he couldn't hide his demon form they had no other choice. Allie had told Kurama to head home the quick way without her but he wouldn't because he was afraid to leave Allie alone with Jin. Not only because of what had happened but because he didn't want him alone with her to try something. He never knew he could be so jealous until he realized that he had feelings for her. He didn't voice how angry he was and he was able to hide it very well from most people around him except for Allie. Allie just couldn't understand why he was so jealous. It didn't make any sense to her.

She looked up and saw Kurama walking in to the classroom. He was talking to a new girl named Ichigo. Allie didn't trust this girl. She was sweet and all but she was too sweet and then she was a bitch. She was only sweet to people when Kurama was around. She made it very clear from day one that she didn't like Allie and Allie made it very clear that she didn't like her either. Kurama thought it was actually kinda cute to see Allie jealous even though she would never admit it. Ichigo was a sweet girl and Kurama enjoyed her company. Kurama knew that they didn't like eachother but he just assumed it was just because their personalities clashed like Kuwabara's and Hiei's in a sense. He couldn't be farther from the truth, yes their personalities did clash but that wasn't why they couldn't stand eachother. It was because they both had a thing for Kurama. Allie was still unsure about feelings but there was something there that she never wanted to let go off. She couldn't wait for tonight. They were going to Genkai's to relax and celebrate Keiko's birthday and not to train. She was so happy that they could finally unwind and just have fun like normal teenagers. It was true they weren't normal by any means but they could dream couldn't they?

"Well Shuichi, I'll see you at 7, bye bitch."

"Ichigo that was rather rude." Kurama said as he took his seat next to Allie. Allie shot a glare at Ichigo.

"It's okay Ku-Shuichi she just can't help but insult people who are better than her." Ichigo faked laughed at Allie's joke as she flipped her off and left the classroom. Kurama just shook his head. For one he had to admit that that was a good comeback and two it was funny to him that she still wasn't use to using his human name.

Allie rolled her eyes as she saw her rival exit the classroom and then her words finally hit her.

"Why did she say she will see her at 7?"

"Oh she asked me if I would come over and tutor her tonight."

"Kurama we have Keiko's party tonight."

"I already talked about it with Yusuke, I'm gonna drop by and give Keiko her present and then head to Ichigo's house."

"you're going to her house!?" Allie said as he eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He nodded.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, its just- nevermind I'm gonna be late for my dance class, I'll see you later." She quickly packed up and left. She heard him say her name and ask for her to wait but she just kept on walking. She walked completely by her dance class and out the school building and she headed straight for Genkai's. She didn't want to be in school at the moment. Her chest was burning in pain. She wanted to go and decorate everything for Keiko's party anything to keep her mind off of him.

* * *

*Allie's POV*

I maybe acting childish but I didn't care. She was a bitch and she was ignorant why couldn't he see that? Ichigo was a pretty girl with her fake red hair, I know that shit ain't natural, waterbras and big butt. Long eyelashes and blue eyes and her fake ass personality. She is so rude to everyone except him. I guess he likes the hot bitchy types. Why do I care anyway?

Maybe I should consider giving me and Jin another shot.

When we were together we worked well and we were happy. He would be coming back to the US with me too.

I would have to go back to the US when all this shit is over. I would probably never see any of them ever again. Ofcourse I would try and keep in touch but I doubt it would happen. We all have our lives to live.

Leaving Kurama is going to be the hardest thing.

I really cared for him. I let out a sigh as I finished putting the icing on Keiko's cake. I picked it up and set it down on the table. I looked over and Kuwabara and Yusuke we hanging up the 'Happy Birthday Keiko' banner. I looked outside and Hiei was still training with his sword. I decided to go out and observe him. He was so much better then when he first picked up the sword. I formed a sword out of my spirit energy.

"Care to spar?"

He nodded and I charged at him. The sword I gave him and my spirit sword clashed. I needed this, I needed to let off some steam. Hiei was much faster than I anticipated and he almost got me, more than once. I thought this is what I needed but my heart just wasn't in it today. Hiei suddenly stopped and I got annoyed.

"What the hell Hiei?"

"Fool, I'm not going to fight you unless you are really going to try, so don't waste my time." He turned his back on me and when back to his training. I growled. I was pissed, I charged him without a second thought he was barely able to dodge it but out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

"That's more like it woman!" He tried charging toward me but I easily dodged and I used my sword to knock his out of his hand which made a huge crater when it fell into the ground.

"Damn" I heard Hiei say, I charged him without my sword now and we started fighting with hand to hand combat. Hiei couldn't make any moves all he could do was block and dodge.

"Come on Hiei, fight back!" He smirked and his foot came out of nowhere and almost kicked me.

Almost.

I tried kicking him now and he caught my foot, I spun out of it and brought my other foot back to kick him in the side. I succeeded and he went flying into the tree. He smirked as he jumped back up, I almost missed him running back towards me. He punched me in the stomach and I went flying this time. When I stood up Hiei just stood there staring at me.

"Damn Hiei, not bad."

"Hn!" I rolled my eyes, typical Hiei can't even return the compliment. A breeze blew past me and along with it was Kurama's scent. He was near I could smell Jin too. I didn't really want to see either of them right now. I know Kurama will be mad at me for skipping and Jin will be mad that he come with me to walk here. But I really didn't care.

"The fox is looking for you woman." I heard Hiei say as he picked up the sword.

"I know he will have to wait." I looked up at the sky as I let out a sigh. I saw out of the corner of my eye Hiei shaking his head as he walked away.

"stupid emotion." I heard him mutter before he walked away. I was now completely surrounded by silence. I knew this silence wouldn't last for long. His scent was even stronger now as it blew past me along with the wind. I could sense that they were behind me, but I just ignored them. I turned around and walked right by Kurama and Jin without a word. I went straight into Genkai's temple and saw Puu flying around with a balloon in his mouth. I walked to my bag and looked at my spirit beast egg. It was glowing brightly and I could feel its heartbeat as I held it in my hands.

"It should hatch soon." Genkai said as she stood in front of me looking at the egg.

"I guess I wonder what it will be."

"Whatever you are on the inside."

"So does that mean Yusuke is a plushie on the inside?" I joked and Genkai laughed.

"I HEARD THAT TAKAHASHI!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO YUSUKE." I said as I laughed. I couldn't believe that in 2 months I would be leaving japan.

I didn't want to. I want to stay here with my friends. Yusuke was like a brother to me, Keiko and I had grown close. Kuwabara was like the close guy friend that you couldn't help but make fun of all the time but you knew he had your back. Hiei…is a little different. I gained his respect and he gained mine and we got along well. He was a great sparring partner and I had to admit some of the comments he would make were actually quite funny. Then there was Kurama.

What was Kurama to me? What was I to him? Would he even miss me when I leave? I don't even know anymore. All I knew was it will be hard for me to leave his side.

I stood up and went into the kitchen to make some of the food for the party. All I was making was party snacks like putting chips in bowls and stuff like that. I looked up for a second and my eyes met his emerald ones. I quickly looked down.

"You skipped your dance class?"

"Yeah, wasn't feeling it today." I tried to keep the talking down to a minimum. He was probably angry with me and I knew once Koenma would find out I would get a lecture.

No one likes a lecture from a toddler.

"You might get in trouble when we go back on Monday."

"That's fine, it's not like I'm gonna be there to finish out the year anyway." I couldn't look up at him this whole time but I snuck a glance. He looked sad, disappointed, not like his usual self. It broke my heart.

"I see, so you will go back to the US when all this is over." Didn't he know? I was sure I told him or Koenma did, but he looked shocked. Did I never really tell him?

"Yeah, Koenma wants me to since the US doesn't have a spirit detective right now."

"Do you want to go back?"

I honestly don't know. No because I would miss everyone and yes because..these strange feelings would finally go away. I would get hurt seeing him with Ichigo anymore. I was really jealous of this girl. I felt so selfish wanting Kurama to myself. I didn't deserve him.

What am I even thinking? I know I feel something for him but to what extent? Did I?

"Allie?"

He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Whats up?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know but it's not like I have a choice." I turned around and started grabbing more bowls for chips. I couldn't look at him. He came up behind me and when I looked up our faces weren't that far from eachother I had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"I don't want you to go, none of us do." His words tugged at my heart and they made my chest hurt.

"Kurama, I-"

"Hey guys Urameshi is bringing Keiko up!" we heard Kuwabara call and when I turned back to look at where Kurama was he was already walking away. My chest was badly hurting it was almost like it was on fire. What is this pain? What is this feeling? I put my hands to my chest and I fell to my knees I could hear everyone around me clapping and cheering and singing happy birthday to Keiko but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I stepped out while everyone was busy and I sat out on the porch of Genkai's temple. Jin came out and sat next to me but I ignored him. I wanted to be alone and I knew he couldn't see that or he did and he just didn't care.

"Whats wrong with you? You need to chip up it's a party!"

"Not now Jin."

"What happened?" He seemed genuinely concerned and it made me smile.

"I just wish I could go back to when things weren't so complicated is all."

"things weren't complicated when we were together." He had a point, my life was simple and easy going when me and Jin were together. But at the same time it was a little bit.

"Jin I can't." he kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hands in his.

"Allie I love you. The time I spent away from you made me realize I can't be free like the wind without you at my side."

"Jin.." I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Jin but even still it didn't draw any certain emotion out of me other than shock.

"Allie be my mate." My eyes widened in shock. Asking one to be someones mate was basically marriage among demons but unlike actual marriage your body and souls would be bound together until the end of your days. Some demons did get married for the label of 'husband and wife' but most demons saw it to be pointless. Actually getting married was a human thing. If I became Jin's mate I would be his and he would be mine. Mind, body and soul. We would belong to each other until the end of time never being able to be without the other.

But I can't. I don't love Jin…I love..

"Allie, Jin we are about to cut-" I whipped my head around and my eyes met with Kuramas. No why now? Does someone up there really hate me? He looked at mine and Jins hands and I immediately pulled them away. His expression changed. He walked back in the temple without another word. I got up and chased after him and he was walking straight through Genkai's temple to leave.

"Kurama wait!"

He turned around to face me. He had a smile on his face but it looked forced and sad.

" I hope you and Jin will be happy together Allie, he really cares for you."

"Kurama you don't understand-"

"I must go, I shouldn't keep Ichigo waiting any longer. I'll see you at home." He walked down the steps without saying another word. I fell to my knees as I watched him go down the steps.

I ran.

I ran as far away as possible into the woods. I could hear Jin and Yusuke yelling for me but I just kept running. I ran until I saw a huge rock. I felt so many emotions inside me and they were boiling over. I pointed my index finger and shot a spirit gun blast at the rock. It completely obliterated it in seconds but I still didn't feel satisfied. I felt like I was going to explode any minute. Why did I feel like this? I felt the tears fall down my cheeks like a waterfall. I shot more spirit gun blasts but still I felt anger, frustration, guilt, hurt, pain. Heartbroken. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I put my hand to my chest and I could still feel it beating. What was happening to me? I've never felt so much pain before. All I could do now was hug myself and cry. I tried to think of anything that would make the pain go away but it only made it worse. Thinking about the test that I got back earlier this week that I passed because of Kurama. The rose in my room that always made me smile from Kurama. The cd Kurama bought me of my singing that day we went to the mall. The jokes that I kept making when he burnt the mac and cheese. The kiss we shared when we were practicing for the cultural festival. That night when he stayed up with me almost all night and he watched comedies and Disney movies with me. Everything that made me happy and made me want to cry more. It hurt my chest more and I wanted to cry nonstop.

It hit me. Like a lightning bolt going off in my brain. He is kind and caring and always makes me laugh and smile. He is always there for me and encouraging me. He's seen sides of me, like me crying, that I had never let me see before. How could I not notice it? After all this time spending it with him? The jealously and anger I felt when he spent time with Ichigo. The pain when he left and the pain I was feeling now.

I Loved Him.

I love Kurama.

I loved every part of him. His scent, his smile, his hair, his voice, his eyes. I loved it all. I loved both of his forms. When did I start loving him so much? I don't even know. All I knew now was that I deeply loved him. That I never wanted to be apart from him even if he didn't feel the same, I wanted to be by his side.

I heard some ruffling in the bushes and I looked up. A baby black fox walked out of the bushes and walked toward me. Black foxes weren't native to Japan and they were extremely rare to find. This fox had a special aura that was similar to my own. Its eyes were red and there seemed to be a scar in the shape of a cross above its eye. Like me… it rubbed against me. It even smelled like me.

"You must be my spirit beast." It purred at my words in response. I didn't know foxes could purr but spirit beasts were different. I reached out to pet it and that's when I saw the claws that we coming out of my hands. I rubbed my head in confusion and I felt something soft other than my hair on top of my head. I pulled my mirror compact/communicator out of my pocket and looked in its mirror. I had 2 fox ears on the top of my head. Fangs in my mouth where my normal canines should have been. My eyes were red like my spirit beasts before me, and I had a long black fluffy tail. I transformed this was my demon form. I felt a new power build up inside of me I tried to bring it out and flowers grew all around me, other animals around me brought me leaves and flowers and some fruit and nuts. I could control nature like my mother…I probably looked like her now too. I was fully awakened. I picked up my spirit beast in my arms and it nudged his head against mine. I smiled at it as I pet behind its ear. Did spirit beasts have different genders? I lifted it up. Yeah it's a girl.

"Guess I need a name for you huh?"

"Mew."

I smiled at her.

"I like it Mew it is." I breathed in deep. I walked back to the temple with Mew in my arms. I still felt the pain but I also felt relief. I knew why I was hurting. Part of me wanted to go and show Kurama my demon form and Mew and part of me just wanted to leave to go back to the US now and forget my love for him. I don't think I'll ever be able to. Yusuke was running towards and his eyes and everyone elses widened in shock.

"Damn you're a demon!" real perceptive Yusuke.

"It would seem so."

"What happened in there? We saw your spirit gun blasts but then your egg hatched." Kuwabara asked. I looked up at the sky and let out a sigh.

"I've awakened Kuwabara that's what happened."

* * *

*Kuramas POV*

I felt terrible. I felt angry. I wanted to scream at Jin for touching her and asking her that. I wished I hadn't intervened when I did but I didn't want to hear her say yes.

I barely listened to Ichigo as she kept asking me questions on the homework. Why did I even agree to this? I wasn't sure it was like an unknown force made me say yes. I wanted to go back to her side. I wanted to apologize for leaving in the fashion that I did.

I could sense her energy growing stronger when I left.

I needed to see her. I politely left Ichigo's and headed straight for Genkai's. Everyone was gone by the time I got there. Hiei was in a tree.

"Your mates spirit beast hatched."

"She isn't my mate Hiei, where is she?"

"How should I know? She was destroying boulders earlier in the forest when it hatched."

She was taking her frustrations out on the forest.

"where is everyone else?"

"I don't know and I don't really care." I'm not surprised to get this reaction from him.

"Something bothering you Hiei?"

"I just don't understand how some hanyou is able to turn one of the most frightening demons in history into a love sick puppy." I wouldn't say I'm a love sick puppy. But Hiei was right to an extent. How did I get so wrapped up in one woman?

It started raining now. I went home hopefully she was there. I opened the door, I was soaking wet. No one was downstairs, I couldn't smell her scent but I went to check anyway. Her room hadn't been touched since she left this morning. Where was she? Her stuff was all still there. I opened the communicator and tried calling her and no answer. I called everyone to see if they heard from her and they all said that the last thing she said to them was that she was going home. Did she mean here or the US? I ran out the door the rain was still pouring. I walked a little ways down the street and that's when I saw her. I thought it was Kanna at first glance but as her scent floated by my nose and she fully came into my view I knew now that it was Allie. In her demon form. She was carrying a black fox that looked similar to her. I assumed that to be her spirit beast.

"Allie." She didn't look up at me. She was in deep thought about something again. Her eyes were swollen red from crying. She didn't notice me until she bumped into me.

"Oh I'm sorry I-" Her expression changed from an apologetic one to a shocked one and than a calmed saddened one. She had a smile on her face but she looked sad.

"Sorry Kurama I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Your spirit beast hatched."

"She did, her name is Mew."

"Mew!" She squealed as she jumped into my arms. She smelled like Allie. She even had the same scar above her eye. Her eyes were red like Allie's were at the moment. There was silence around us except for our breathing.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough, I went everywhere looking for you. Where were you?"

She looked down. Mew jumped back into her arms she started to walk around me.

"I went training in the forest. I needed to blow off some steam."

I grabbed her arm and her body stiffened.

"Hiei said you just kept destroying things in the forest. What made you awaken?" She couldn't look at me. No she wouldn't look at me. I saw her lick her lips and she let out a sigh.

"I realized something."

"What?"

"Kurama just drop it. I don't want to get any more soaked then I already am." What happened to her in that forest? Why wouldn't she tell me? Why did she look so sad?

"I was worried about you." I hugged her from behind. She gasped out of surprise and her body tensed up but she calmed down as she reached up to grab my arm. She pulled away from me.

"well don't I'm fine. Let's go I'd rather not get rained on anymore." She was acting completely different than from what I was used to. She was sad and she acted cold and short with me. She looked like she was going to cry at any moment. It pained me to see her like this. It made it even worse that I couldn't help her and that she wouldn't even let me. Her ears and tail went away as we got closer to the house. It was late at night so I wasn't surprised no one was out tonight. She opened the door and she went straight to her room without so much as a word to me. I longed to see her smile at me again with her genuine smile. I wanted her to be happy again. I wanted her to call me 'fox boy' again and laugh as I burned something in the kitchen. I heard her go into the shower and she didn't sing. I could hear sniffling..she was crying. Mew came up to me. She was a small spirit beast. She was like a small kitten except she was a fox. She rubbed her fur against me. Mew looked sad too as she rubbed against me. Was this my fault? Was Allie the way she was right now because of me? Koenma said that spirit beasts are like their masters other half. Mew was very upset too, her ears hung low. I needed to make this right. I needed to see Allie smile again. I needed to hear her laugh again. I needed to hear her sing again. I needed her.

* * *

*Allies POV*

Everything hurt. My eyes from crying; my fingers from shooting off too many spirit gun blasts; my head from my headache from using too much energy. My heart from well its obvious isn't it? He went looking for me and even though I was upset I felt so guilty for making him worry. When he held me in his arms my heart wouldn't stop racing. I was acting so cold to him, I knew if I looked into those eyes of his I would end telling him my feelings. I would tell him I loved him. I didn't want to tell him. It was my secret that I would take to the grave. He wouldn't love me back and I don't want the feeling of rejection. It would kill me. But me trying to ignore my feelings right now was doing a pretty good job of it as well. I got out of the shower and Mew was laying on my bed. She looked sad too, now I felt guilty because if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be feeling this way. I changed into my pjs and held my knees to my chest. I wasn't going to cry anymore, I ran out of tears which I didn't think was possible. After Mew had hatched I went to spirit world so Koenma could tell me about her. Mew was my other half basically and everything I felt she would feel. So when I was sad she would be. When I was in pain she was. When I was happy she was. I guess it didn't come as a shock to me when she first jumped into Kurama's arms. Puu has always been around Keiko whenever I saw him. Mew loved Kurama as much as I did. The worst part of all of this? I may never see Mew happy because I don't think I may ever be happy again. Is this what love does to people? It couldn't be. Maybe it was just me. Maybe if Kurama loved me back I would be happy. There was no chance of that happening to me.

*Knock Knock* I looked up and quickly wiped the tears from my face.

"come in."

Kurama walked in with 2 cups of hot chocolate. I smiled at him. I know he was trying to make me feel better. He was such a good friend it was no wonder that I fell in love with him. But that was all he was ever gonne be. A good friend. I nodded my thanks as I sipped on the hot chocolate.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened to you?" What does it matter? You're going to reject me and honestly I don't want the rejection. That's why I'm not going to tell you.

"Nothing happened, My demon energy just awakened that's all." He let out a sigh and he sat on my bed next to me. Kurama don't come closer, I can't handle it.

"Something else happened. Did I do anything?" What? Besides being so perfect that I fell in love with you? No you didn't do anything.

"No."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" Because I don't what I'll do if I do.

"You're imagining things fox boy. Look its late I want to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked and opened the door and opened it. I had hoped maybe if I used my nickname for him he would think I was okay and just tired. It didn't look like it though. He walked out the door but he turned around and faced me.

"I know its late, but will you tell me whats wrong tomorrow? You don't act like this ever I know something is wrong." I sighed but I couldn't say no the those eyes anymore.

"Okay I'll tell you tomorrow." He nodded and smiled at me. That smile that made my heart skip a beat. Why did I love him so much?

"Good night." He walked off into this room and closed his door. I slumped against the door and slid down it. Why did I tell him that? Why did I love him so much? Then something caught my eye. The rose on my night stand. I loved that rose as much as I loved him. I breathed in its aroma and then went to bed.

I know no matter how hard I will try, I will never stop loving him.

* * *

Animechick: Can I just say that this is my favorite chapter that I have written so far? I love switching back and forth between POVS and all the fluff and Mew finally hatching just makes my day! Anyway please review and comment and tell me what you think and until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kurama woke up to something small and furry jumping on his chest. He groaned as he opened his eyes. Mew nuzzled against his face as she mewed at him. He smiled at the small spirit beast.

"Shouldn't you be in Allie's room?" He said as he petted behind Mews ear. He picked her up and opened Allie's door quietly. She was still asleep. He looked at her sleeping form and saw her eyes were swollen from crying.

'Allie what happened to you?' he thought as moved her hair out of her face. He set Mew down on the bed and attempted to leave the room but Mew followed him. Kurama turned around and picked Mew up.

"How, are we going to explain you to mother?" Mew cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. He smiled at her.

"You're so cute like her." Mew mewed at him in response and he petted behind her ear again as he went to make himself some cereal. As he started eating his cereal he couldn't help but think about the night before and the events that transpired.

" _Then why won't you look me in the eye?" He asked her. He was so worried about her. He had never seen her so broken down before and heartbroken. She looked like she was trying to put on a strong face for him but he could see through it. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how he felt and that everything would be alright._

" _You're imagining things fox boy. Look its late I want to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. "She said as she politely opened her door. She did look tired but Kurama wasn't so sure she was going to go to sleep like she said she would. He wanted to see her genuine smile again. He started walking out the door but he turned around and faced her again._

" _I know it's late, but will you tell me whats wrong tomorrow? You don't act like this ever I know something is wrong." She sighed at him. He couldn't stand seeing her like this._

" _Okay I'll tell you tomorrow."_

'I hope she does.' He filled up a bowl with water and he put it on the ground for Mew.

"AHHHHHH!" He heard Allie scream. Kurama and Mew bolted up the stairs he opened her door and ran to her side. She was holding her face in her hands and crying. He pulled her into his arms and patted her back lightly.

"Was it another nightmare?" She nodded against him as she cried into his chest. He didn't notice before but her fox ears and tail were out. Her ears hung low.

"It's alright now, it's over."

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked as she looked up at him. Her eyes still wet from her tears he smiled at her as he wiped them away.

"No I was already awake its 10 am."

"10 AM!? SHIT WE HAVE SCHOOL." She practically pushed him off of her she started throwing her clothes out of her hamper everywhere.

"Shit where is my school uniform?"

"Allie-"

"You need to get ready too now go!" He couldn't help as he bursted out laughing. He almost fell off her bed he was laughing so hard. She turned to look at him. Needless to say she looked a little angry.

"What the hell are you laughing at fox boy?"

He stopped laughing as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Allie its Saturday, we don't have school." Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees and then back against the floor on her back.

"Dammit, I'm an idiot." He chuckled at her as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She grabbed his hand but he pulled too hard and she fell head first into his chest. She could feel her face heating up. She slowly looked up at him. Her face was inches away from his. She backed away quickly against the wall. Her face was blood red.

"Sorry clumsy as always I guess." She said as she giggled nervously. He smiled at her.

"Glad to see you are back to normal." She had to think about what he meant for a moment.

"Yeah once I slept it off I felt better." She smiled at him.

'I'll never stop loving the guy, but I can't be depressed about it. Whats that gonna solve? I'm just going to enjoy my time that I have left here with him.'

He walked closer to her and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Good I like it when you're happy." Her heart was racing. He was so close to her again and she couldn't back up anymore because she was already against the wall. He was staring into her golden hazel orbs. He was leaning closer to her.

'What's he doing?' Their noses touched and Allie held her breath in her throat.

'Is he gonna kiss me?' She felt her heart skip a beat. She felt his breath against her lips. She closed her eyes.

'Kurama...'

"WOOHOO! GET IT TAKAHASHI!" Her eyes shot wide open and she looked out toward the window. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in the tree outside her window giggling like idiots. She blushed blood red out of embarrassment and anger.

"YUSUKE, KUWABARA YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"SHIT ABORT MISSION KUWABARA!" They jumped down from the tree and Allie jumped out of the window down to them. Kurama laid his back against the wall as he shook his head. Mew mewed up at him and he picked her up and let out a sigh.

'Dammit Yusuke.' He walked downstairs and opened his front door. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laying on the ground. They were covered in hand prints from being slapped presumably by Allie and Keiko who stood there angrily and they had many bumps and bruises.

"Fucking idiots." He heard Allie mumble.

"Oh dear Kazuma." Yukina said as she came out from behind Keiko along with Botan.

"Well they deserved it Yukina they should have just waited until someone answered the door like Keiko said." Botan said.

"You could say that again Botan. Thank goodness your mother isn't home right now." Allie said walking up to Kurama and Mew jumped into her arms.

"She will be soon; she and Kazuya are leaving for a month for her vacation so she was gonna come home and pack."

"Shit I forgot, how the hell are we going to explain Mew to her!?" Allie said.

"Well Puu usually stays with me and I just tell Puu to sit still and act like a stuffed animal." Keiko said as Puu jumped up out of her bag at the sound of his name. Mew jumped into Kurama's arms as Puu surprised her. He flew over to her. Mew hit Puu with her paw. Puu looked angry as he flapped around Mew.

"Oh dear it's like you and Yusuke. You hit Yusuke and then Yusuke tries to intimidate you." Botan said as she watched. Mew just ignored Puu.

"Well they are basically our other half." Allie said as she petted Mew's head. Mew jumped up to Kurama's shoulder and rubbed her face against his.

"She's certainly taken a liking to you." Allie said as she smiled. 'This is so cute.'

"I believe you are right. She practically would leave my side once I woke up." He smiled back at her. Kuwabara and Yusuke started snickering to themselves and Allie shot them the evil eye.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" She said as she walked over to them. Kuwabara leaned up.

"You know how Puu never leaves Keikos side?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Well it's because Urameshi loves Keiko so Puu loves Keiko." He whispered to her. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing.

'Wait so that means Mews been around him because of me?' She blushed bright red even worse than before.

"Allie are you all right your face is awfully red?" Kurama asked as he out his hand on her forehead which only made her more red and Yusuke and Kuwabara only laughed harder. She turned to them.

"I will kill you two if you don't shut the fuck up!" Her eyes glowed bright red and Kuwabara tried hiding behind Yusuke who was laughing nervously. She calmed herself back down and Mew jumped from Kurama's shoulder to Allies.

"Anyway why are you guys here?" Allie asked as she gained her composure.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go the carnival today." Yukina asked sweetly. Allie perked up,

"HELL YEAH! But we should probably wait because I still need a shower and your mother did want to see us before she left." Kurama nodded agreeing with her.

"We could meet you guys there." Kurama said. The 3 girls nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up.

"Then meet us there at 3 okay?" Kurama and Allie nodded and they saw them off before going back in the house.

"I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" She said he nodded at her and Mew went up the stairs with her. He smiled. He felt relieved.

'She's back to normal'

Allie opened her door and quickly closed it after Mew walked in. Mew jumped onto her bed and started to nap and Allie let out a sigh.

'He almost kissed me...he almost kissed me and they fucking ruined it! I hope he doesn't realize why Mew is going to be around him a lot. My hearts still pounding.' She put her hand to her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control.

'A shower...I need a shower…that'll clear my head.' She got undressed and went into her bathroom. She locked the door that lead to Kurama's room and she put on her music and stepped in the shower. She stayed in there for awhile she didn't even notice that the water turned cold. She was so consumed in her thoughts. She finished up and quickly dried off. She put her hair in a braid. She walked back into her room and Mew was smelling the rose on her nightstand.

"You like it too don't you?" She pet under Mew's chin.

"MEW!"

Allie smiled at her spirit beast. She leaned forward and took a whiff of the rose herself. She quickly got dressed in jeans and a nice navy blue blouse. She felt like looking pretty today so she put on some make up. Nothing much really just foundation, some matte lipstick and mascara. She gave herself a little cat eye as well. Since her eyes were small she like how they looked with a cat eye. She walked back over to Mew with a picture in her hand. It was a picture of Allie, Kurama, Shiori and Kazuya that they had taken one of the first few nights from when Allie first came to Japan.

"Look if you see her act like one of these okay and don't move." She said as she pointed to Shiori and to the stuffed animal that she had on her bed. Mew looked puzzled for a moment and then she did it. She sat as still as a statue.

"Good, now me and Kurama will be out so you need to stay here today okay?" Mew looked sad but she shook her head nonetheless. Allie smiled as she patted Mew's head and left the room. When she came downstairs Shiori and Kurama were sitting in the living room. Shiori had a smile on her face but Kurama looked uncomfortable to say the least.

"Allie, could you please come and sit down?" Shiori asked as she motioned her hand for her to sit next to Kurama. Allie sat next to Kurama but the atmosphere was very awkward.

"Mother, I told you-"

"Shuichi please. Let me speak."

Allie looked confused as she looked between Kurama and Shiori. Kurama wouldn't look up.

"Um is there something wrong?" Allie asked. She was clearly confused about the awkward situation.

"Well Allie as you know I'm leaving today for my vacation with Kazuya and I wanted to leave something with you 2 before I go." She handed a brown bag to Allie. Allie looked puzzled she opened the bag and looked inside it. She blushed madly as she saw the contents of the bag.

Birth control pills and condoms.

She quickly closed the bag and was unable to meet Shiori's gaze.

"I know that may be shocking for you, but I was a young once and I just want to make sure you two are safe while I'm gone."

"Mother I assure we aren't going to do anything like that." Kurama pleaded.

"Yeah trust me-"

"Now listen you two, you don't have to convince me otherwise. I'm happy that you two are together, I just don't want any grandchildren yet."

Allie was internally screaming as she held her face in her hands.

'My face is probably as red as his damn hair. I can't believe she thinks we are together. I can't believe she thinks we are having sex. I can't even look up I'm so uncomfortable.'

"Mother we are just friends."

'Unfortunately'

"Yeah he's right Mrs. Minamino so you don't need to worry." Allie said nodding with him. She stole a glance at Kurama out of the corner of her eye. His face was flushed.

'Kurama is blushing. YOUKO FUCKING KURAMA IS BLUSHING! He looks cute like that! Dammit Allie this is no time to be admiring his looks.'

"Well that's a shame, you both look so happy together."

*HONK HONK*

"Well that is Kazuya so I must be going. I will leave this in the kitchen just in case you two change your minds." She winked at Allie as she put the bag on the counter. She hugged Kurama and he walked with her out the door. Allie grabbed a pillow and put it on her face and screamed into it. So many thoughts were going through her head.

'Kurama and I having sex; having kids with Kurama. My heart can't take this. I can't believe she thinks that we...'

It was then Kurama came rushing back into the room.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to explain it to her before you came down but she was very insistent today."

She still couldn't look him in the eye.

"It's alright don't worry about it."

"Doesn't birth control have to be specifically assigned to you too?" He was trying to make conversation to make things less awkward. Although it wasn't helping. The atmosphere was still awkward.

"Yeah some you need to, but those are pills anyone can take them. I'm already on a form of birth control so I wouldn't need them anyway." Allie couldn't believe she just told him that. It just came out like word vomit.

'When I'm so nervous like this I have no filter!' Kurama raised an eyebrow at her words.

"It's not for the reason you think. Some birth control helps with cramping from your menstrual cycle and it can even help you not a have one which is great and I'm rambling and I'm going to stop now." Kurama laughed at her and she got a scowl on her face. She threw the pillow that was in her hands at him.

"Don't laugh at me Fox boy!" He caught the pillow and he put it back on the couch. He grabbed the bag and went and put it away.

"I'm gonna take my shower now. Do you want to grab lunch before we meet up with them?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she smiled at him. She waited until she heard him start his shower before she took out her cell phone. She had to tell Mina.

* * *

Kurama got in the shower and starting washing his hair. After everything that had happened the night before he didn't expect today to be the day that it was turning out to be. Even though she had a rough night and a rough morning, Allie was cheerful again and that made him happy. He never wanted to see a woman smile as much as he wanted to see her smile. He wanted to kiss her this morning. He didn't even realize that he wanted to until Yusuke and Kuwabara made him miss his chance. When he was leaning into her, it just felt natural to him. He was actually quite angry at Yusuke and Kuwabara for ruining their moment.

He couldn't believe what his mother had given them.

Sure it wasn't that surprising because he would have done the same thing. He just didn't expect it. He never thought something could make him blush the way he did. He would never admit though and he hoped Allie hadn't noticed. It wasn't the fact that she thought they were it was the thought of them having sex. They way her body would feel against his. The thought of her screaming his name in pure ecstasy. Her soft lips against his. The pleasure they would both receive from the experience. The love they would share. The thought of her becoming his mate. The thought of her one day carrying his kits.

'I guess I love her.'

He felt like he knew this for awhile now. He just hadn't come to terms with it until last night when he saw her all upset and distraught. He never wanted to see her like that again. He made a vow to himself to never allow her smile to break again. Even if she chose Jin over him, he wouldn't care as long as she was happy. He quickly finished his shower and changed into something comfortable. He heard Mew scratching at the door to Allie's room. He opened the door and Mew jumped into Kuramas arms.

"MEW!" He smiled at the spirit beast. When he came downstairs he heard Allie talking on the phone. She was speaking in English so he assumed it was her friend Mina.

" **I'm embarrassed enough and you're making it worse."** He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he was curious. Curiosity never killed the fox.

" **Allie, give it up seriously. You care about the guy its normal to have these feelings. Especially after having that situation."** He heard Mina say. He looked puzzled. What was she talking about? Was she talking him? Was she talking about Allies feelings for him?

" **I still can't believe that happened I couldn't even look her in the eye after that."** He saw her shaking her head. Her face was still red. He smiled at her; he liked it when she blushed.

"MEW!" Mew mewed as she jumped off Kurama over to Allie. She made his presence known and when she turned around and her eyes met his gaze she blushed even more.

" **Mina, I gotta go I call you later."** She hung up the phone. She stood up and walked over to him.

"How much did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"You're such a liar fox boy."

"MEW!" Mew jumped at Kurama and he picked her up again.

'It's really hard to hide my feelings when she jumps into his arms like that and makes it super obvious.'

"I'll drop it for now. Let me go get a bag. I have a feeling Mew wants to go with us." She walked back upstairs and Kurama let out a sigh. When she came back down with a back that was big enough for Mew to ride in he was hit with a wave of the scent of her lavender shampoo. She had taken her hair out of the bread and now her hair cascading down in soft curls. It even still a little wet from her shower, which wasn't surprising because when she took her shower she didn't dry it she just threw it in a braid. She opened the bag for Mew to jump in but Mew wouldn't.

"Mew come on you can't ride with him all day. People will wonder what the hell you are." Mew slowly jumped out of Kuramas arms and into the bag. She did peak her head out. Allie just rolled her eyes and let it be.

"I guess we should just head to the carnival now it's already 2:45." Kurama said looking at his watch and they left and walked to the carnival. When they got there Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were at the entrance to the park.

"There's a lot of rides here." Allie said as she looked all around.

"Yes well it's more like an amusement park but everyone still only calls it a carnival." Kurama said as they walked forward.

"Sweet. OOHH ROLLER COASTERS COME ON!" She grabbed Kurama's hand and they ran for the roller coaster. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed after them Botan decided to stay off with Yukina. Kuwabara got in a seat by himself. Keiko went with Yusuke and Allie with Kurama.

"Didn't know you liked roller coasters."

"I have a love hate relationship with them.'

"How so?"

"I love looking at them and waiting in line for them but once I'm on it I'm terrified and then once I'm off I want to go on again."

Kurama realized something as the ride began to start and the roller coaster. Allie had a very colorful vocabulary on rollercoaster's. She also never let go of his hand and as the rollercoaster went higher she squeezed his hand tighter.

"SHIT!" She screamed as the roller coaster when down the hill. Kurama was shocked if he didn't go deaf from the whole ordeal. He looked at her. She looked so happy considering she was screaming so many profanities. He saw a bright flash of light before the ride slowly came to its stop. She was breathing heavy. He looked at out of concern.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"HELL YEAH TAKAHASHI!" Yusuke said as he raised his hand in the air. Allie hit it back and then she gave Kuwabara who was sitting behind them a high five.

"Allie I think they took a picture. Let's go see!" Keiko pulled Allie off the ride and walked off ahead of the boys to look at the picture. Yusuke and Keiko were screaming their heads off. Kuwabara looked like he was going to piss himself. Allie's heart stopped when she saw the picture of her and Kurama. She was screaming but he was smiling at her. They were also holding hands.

'That's right I never did let go of his hand.' She put her hands to her cheeks which felt like they were on fire. The vendor gave them the copies of the free pictures and Allie quickly put them in her bag with Mew that Yukina was holding for her.

"Did you guys have fun?" Yukina asked. Allie nodded her face was still red. She was thankful that the boys were taking their sweet time getting back to them.

"Allie you and Kurama sure looked chummy up there." Botan said as she nudged Allie with her arm and winked at her.

"You should have seen it Botan she wouldn't let go of his hand." Keiko said as she giggled with the grim reaper.

"You two need to shut up. I know enough stuff on both of you." Allie warned. Although she wasn't very threatening since she was as red as a tomato.

"Oh really like what?" Keiko said as she and Botan continued to giggle.

"Well for one Yusukes scent is all over you Keiko. What were you two doing last night?" She asked as she winked at Keiko who now was blushing madly. Botan now laughed harder.

"Oh and Botan lets now forget about Koenma's prince form." Now it was Botan's turn to blush as she lightly pushed Allie with her arm. Yukina just giggled with Allie.

"YUKINA! You should have gone on with us it was so much fun." Kuwabara said as he came running up to the ice maiden.

"No Kazuma it was too scary."

"Well Yukina you can get on the Ferris wheel." Allie said as she pointed at it. Keiko and Botan smirked as an idea popped up in their head.

"Yeah everyone let's go!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Keiko I don't want to get on that annoying ride." Yusuke complained as Keiko dragged him over. Botan got on the Ferris wheel with Keiko and Yusuke and Yukina got on with Kuwabara. This left Allie and Kurama to get on with each other alone.

Allie blushed having finally realized their plan.

'Those two are so dead.' They got on and it started slowing rising.

'I just need to not look at him and it'll be okay.'

Mew jumped out of Allie's bag and into Kurama's lap.

'Traitor!' She screamed internally at her spirit beast. Mew mewed up at Kurama and he just petted behind her ear. Allie couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of Kurama holding her. It warmed her heart.

'He's gonna make me love him even more. I don't even know if that's even possible.' She looked away and she immediately regretted her decision. The cart they were on was at the top of the Ferris wheel and it stopped moving. She scooted back practically into Kuramas arms. She was shaking.

"If you hate heights why did you get on this ride?"

"Because usually I'm okay as long as I don't look down," She turned and realized how close she was to him and she scooted away from again.

"Sorry I just really hate heights." A gasp escaped her lips when Kurama put his arm around her.

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it." She couldn't look up at him. She was sure he could hear her heart racing.

'I don't want to this to be over. I don't any of this to end. I don't want to go back to the US. I want to stay here with him.' She breathed in his scent of roses and mint. Mew sat in her lap and cocked her head to the side as she looked at them. She then laid down in Allie's lap.

"She is pretty damn cute."

"Indeed. It's surprising that she has the same scar as you, but how did you get that scar?"

"Promise me you won't laugh?" He nodded and Allie took a deep breath.

"Well when I was little I really loved Disney movies especially Tarzan. I lived with my dad at his estate in the woods it was similar to Genkai's in a way. When I was 3 I was chasing demons in the forest and I was swinging from a vine and was yelling 'I'm Tarzan!' and I fell off the vine and fell onto a demon and its claw cut my eye."

He nodded as he listened to her story but he couldn't hold his composure anymore and he busted out laughing. He even teared up a bit. Allie playfully punched him in the chest.

"I told you not to laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry that just defiantly sounds like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean fox boy?" She was giggling as she repeatedly and playfully punched him in the chest. He caught her hands as she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Kurama..." He leaned in closer to her. Allie took in her breath as she closed her eyes.

But for the second time today they would be interrupted.

"Hn." Allie and Kurama turned to look and Hiei was sitting in the cart with them.

"I usually can't sneak up on either of you." Allie blushed as she scooted away from Kurama. Mew stirred in her sleep in her lap but she didn't wake up.

"What is it Hiei? Did anyone see you come up here?" Kurama asked seeming annoyed.

"Just the oaf but I've been sent by the toddler." Allie perked up and looked up at Hiei.

"What is it? What happened?" Allie asked urgency in her voice.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Animechick: AND CLIFF HANGER! I'm such a dick. I hope you all love this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I had to stop and laugh at half the stuff that I wrote. I loved Mew being all cuddle buddies with Kurama. The fluff, the awkwardness, and the sexualish tension it was great and it made my day. Also the story about how Allie got the scar on her eye. That's what happened to me except it was me jumping on a couch and landing on a plate. So yeah anyway there's something about me. I wanted to say thank you to **RainbowKitsune and OMGNO** for your reviews! And anyone please feel free to leave reviews and comments and questions you may have! Anyway until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Animechick: And chapter fucking 12! Holy fucking Shit!

Mina: Hey watch your profanities!

Allie: Dude you're usually worse than she is!

Animechick: Mina why are you even here?

Mina: I thought you were going to finally introduce me!

Allie: Yeah remember!?

Animechick: Oh shit I forgot. Oh well Mina would you like to do the honors?

Mina: Sure why not. Hi guys! My name is Mina! I'm 16 and in my second year of high school as well like Allie. I'm a fire apparition, my parents are very rich CEO's of large companies who strive to live in peace in the Human world. I'm pretty short. I'm 5'2 (In this story Hiei also is taller so without his hair he is 5'4 with it he is 5'6; he is still pretty short for a guy but still). I got like an average build I would say. My boobs aren't huge like Allies, but they aren't small either. I have a big butt though. Like huge anything I wear pretty much screams baby got back.

Allie: If you'd put us together we would be the perfect woman dude atleast by societies standards with my boobs and your ass.

Mina: Hell yeah dude anyway let me finish! My eyes are a blueish green it depends how the light hits them. My hair is blue and straight it comes to just below my shoulders. I've got lips that are like Kylie Jenners before the lip injections. When I'm in my full demon form markings that resemble flames appear all over my body. I have my left nostril pierced. And that's it for me.

Animechick: Don't you have a tattoo though?

Mina: yeah but it's on my upper thigh I'm not going to show that, but its cherry blossoms for anyone who is curious. Also I primarily speak English but I can speak Japanese.

Animechick: sweet alright let's continue shall we because I'm pretty sure I left you all on a cliffhanger.

Yusuke: Which is kind of shitty.

Animechick: WHO ASKED YOU!?

Hiei: you are far too loud.

Animechick: Shut up and go eat your ice cream.

Hiei: its sweet snow.

Mina: its ice cream Hiei. Wait IS THAT STRAWBERRY!? (Steals ice cream from Hiei and runs off)

Hiei: GET BACK HERE WOMAN!

Animechick: dear lord anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my OCS.

* * *

Chapter 12

The Barrier

*Allie's POV*

We all practically raced to Genkai's. I forgot I could run that fast. Yukina and Keiko rode with Botan on her oar while the rest of us ran. I hoped Hiei was wrong. I hoped Koenma was wrong.

The Kekkai barrier that I put up would be down in 2 days.

FUCK!

I had atleast 2 more months and I haven't felt fatigued like they were trying to break through again. Every since I awakened I've felt like my body was overflowing with energy. I felt stronger than ever. I was faster than ever too. I took the spirit cuffs off of Kuwabara and Yusuke so they could keep up and they were really keeping up with us. To my left was Hiei and Yusuke and to my right was Kurama and Kuwabara. I gave Mew to Keiko since I didn't want her to get sick while we ran. She voiced her protests that she couldn't be with me but she quickly fell asleep with Keiko. We weren't that far from Genkai's now as her massive steps came into my view. I completely ignored the steps and jumped from tree to tree. Hiei and Kurama had the same idea and they were practically next to me. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up the steps and Botan and the girls flew over head on her oar. I practically bursted through Genkai's temple and I broke the temple door. Ooops

"You better pay for that." She said to me.

"Koenma can pay for it."

Koenma didn't like this as he sighed but I really didn't care. He stood up and opened the spirit detective briefcase in front of us.

"I have Mina checking on the Nakamura clan every once and awhile she's there now on her parents boat. Mina are you there?" Koenma said into the briefcase. Everyone crowded around us and I saw my best friend on the screen. I hadn't seen her in forever and it was great to see her but the look on her face made this somewhat reunion anything but happy. She looked serious and when Mina had her serious face on I knew the situation had to be bad.

"Yes Koenma, they still are trying to break through. Allie I'm surprised you can't sense it."

I looked at the barrier beyond her that surrounded the island that I trapped them on. They had many low class demons at their disposal that were trying to break the barrier for them.

"It's because they are using those low lives to try and break through. If they were doing it themselves then I would be feeling it."

"Mina I'm going to open up a portal between Genkai's and your parent's boat. Can you enter through it; I believe we will need your help for a plan. "Mina nodded at Koenmas words and Koenma stood up and walked over to the closet. He took out his pacifier and touched it to the door of the closet. He opened the door and a bright light shined threw it and Mina came walking out of it. Her blue hair was down and straight. She was wearing a blue tank top and black yoga pants with black boots. Her katana rested in it's sheathe at her back.

"Allie!" She ran to me and we hugged each other I missed my best friend. I hadn't seen her since I moved to Japan. I couldn't remember but she seemed shorter to me than she usual was. She was short but she hadn't gotten any shorter. She was a little bit shorter than Hiei who I had noticed was staring at her. Maybe it's a fire apparition thing. I ignored it for now as we all turned to face Koenma.

"I need you all to stay here. I will keep this portal that way if they break the barrier, you all can be there within an instant. Mina is going to stay here and help you all and fight. I've asked Jin and Touya to help as well." SHIT JIN! I JUST LEFT HIM AFTER HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS MATE! FUCK I CAN'T FACE HIM NOW!

"Hn! Wake me when its time." I heard Hiei say as he went outside to a tree. I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Mina staring at where he just was. I knew that look. Mina liked him. I called it! When I first met Hiei I knew that he would be Mina's type! I FUCKING CALLED IT! I get sidetracked a lot don't I? Koenma left quickly saying something about spirit world. I ignored him I usually did.

"Guys I say we take this little time to do some training but we can't tire ourselves out. Mina and Yukina can heal us if that happens but still we can't get exhausted." I still wasn't entirely sure if we ready for this fight. I was scared they weren't or that I wasn't ready.

"You gonna introduce Takahashi?"

"Oh shit, Guys this is Mina, she is a fire apparition and my best friend. She is a great fighter and healer. Mina this is Yusuke he is the spirit detective here in Japan. This is Kuwabara, he is very spiritually aware. The jerk who walked outside without saying anything was Hiei. This is Kurama-"

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" Mina gushed as she shook Kurama's hand.

"I've heard a good amount about you too Mina it's to meet you." Kurama said with his usual smile. STOP STARING ALLIE FOCUS!

"You don't talk about us Takahashi?"

"Well-"

"Not as much as she tal-" I covered her mouth to keep her from saying anything else. Mina was normally a very shy person when she met new people except when she wanted to embarrass me then she would become the crazy girl that I knew. She grabbed my hand and burned it. I growled at her as I blew at my hand I hated when she did that.

"You know I hate that."

"Well you shouldn't have covered my mouth." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do we have a plan for when the barrier comes down?" Kurama asked.

"we go through the portal and kill them simple as that." I said

"It can't be that simple." Kurama said damn him and his over calculating mind.

"Well that's our only option at the moment." I said to him. I shook my head trying to get rid my headache that was slowly forming. I went outside to Genkai's porch and Mina followed me. Good I needed my best friend right now.

"This is definitely a ragtag team of dorks you got here."

"Dude I told you."

"He hasn't stopped staring at you since I got here."

I rolled my eyes as a blush formed on my face. Mina was convinced that Kurama was in love with me but I wasn't so sure.

"You're imagining things."

"Allie he loves you there is no way he doesn't. And it's obvious you love him considering how you told me that your spirit beast hasn't left his side." That made me blush even more. I just hoped that Kurama wouldn't notice Mew's behavior. It was like on cue that I heard her mew and she was in Kuramas arms.

"So tell me do you think these guys are ready for this?"

"Honestly Mina, I'm not so sure. I'm still having those nightmares."

"That's your fear setting in Allie, we will beat them this time. I just know it." I smiled at her I wanted to believe her but I couldn't help but feel like something terrible would happen. I keep having this nightmare that they beat us and they kill everyone and Kurama dies in my arms. Every time I think about it, it makes me want to scream and cry and go take care of them myself. Even if I did I would still probably die but I would be taking those assholes down with me. And my friends would be safe. Kurama would be safe and honestly that's all that matters to me.

"So whats with that Hiei guy, he isn't full fire apparition is he?"

"No his mother was an ice maiden."

"But they only give birth to girls and they reproduce asexually."

"Yeah, but Hiei was still born from one; his mother must've been with a fire apparition at some point."

"Does he have ice powers?"

"He should we've been trying to bring out those powers for months but it's not working." She nodded as she looked over at Hiei who was asleep in the tree.

"Well are these guys decent fighters?"

"They are all great fighters. Kurama is very calculating in every move he makes and Hiei is quick to finish the kill. Kuwabara has gotten better with his training and Yusuke can pretty much fight anything if he is pissed off enough."

"Sounds like your dad."

"I thought that too but dad was disciplined. Yusuke doesn't even know the meaning of the word." Mina laughed at that and then she stood up and held her hand out to me.

"Come on I need to meet the guys."

"You're excited to meet new people?"

"yeah! Whats so wrong with that!?"

"Mina you're always super shy."

"Well I've heard you talk about Kurama so much that I think I will be fine. I feel like I practically know the guy and with how you have explained Yusuke he sounds like a male version of you sometimes and Kuwabara just seems like a dork that anyone can get along with."

"And what about Hiei?" I said as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well I'm assuming he's shy like me."

"He's not shy he is just a loner. He doesn't talk at all unless it's to Kurama or he is insulting Kuwabara. He'll say a few words to me here and there when we are sparring but it's usually that I need to stop holding back when I fight him."

"He looks like a good sparring partner. He's really hot too."

"But you're never gonna say a word to him. You're too nervous." She blushed when I said that. I'm assuming I hit the nail on the head. We walked back in and the smell alcohol was everywhere. I had to cover my nose it was so bad. I saw some really tall guy in the corner talking to Yusuke and Jin. I recognized him once I got a good look at him. He was the alcoholic that Yusuke fought in the dark tournament. Jin saw me and started walking over to me. Shit…

"Can we talk outside?" I nodded yes, I really didn't want to. We walked outside a good ways away from everyone.

"Jin about the other night-"

"You love the fox don'tcha?" Great Jin of all people realized it. I sighed I didn't want to lie to him even though he figured it out.

"Yeah Jin I do, that's why I can't say yes to you. I don't want to be in a relationship when my heart is just not in it." He smiled at me and he came up and moved hair out of my face.

"Are you two together?"

"No Jin, it's an unrequited love."

"I still love you Allie. I won't give up, I can make you happy but I will leave it alone for now. Just know that I am for ya." I smiled at him. He meant well and I knew that but there was no point. I don't think that these feelings for Kurama will ever go away.

Being in love and being a teenager fucking sucks. Damn emotions.

Jin went back inside which left me alone outside with my thoughts. I was thankful for that and also I wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about Kurama and my nightmare. I was so terrified. What if they got hurt? What if they died? I couldn't live with myself.

"Allie?" I turned around and Kurama was behind me, he gave up and wiped a tear from my cheek. When did I start crying?

"Mina asked me to come check on you. Are you all right?" Oh Mina you were so gonna get it later.

"Yeah just thinking about stuff."

"Did you and Jin fight?"

"No and even if we did that would never make me cry."

"are you thinking about that nightmare?" I got quiet. Kurama was the only one who knew about the nightmares. Yeah I did just tell Mina but she didn't know what my nightmares fully consisted of. Kurama knew a good amount but not fully. I wasn't about to tell him how every time in my nightmare he died in my arms after kissing me goodbye. He just knew they all died because I failed to protect them. I was determined to not let that dream become a reality.

"You know me too well fox boy." I said as I turned around and looked up at the night sky. He came up and stood next to me. How could a guy smell so good? It made no sense.

"I told Jin that I don't want to be with him." I honestly don't know why I told him that. I was so confused with how Kurama felt for me but when Jin asked me to be his mate and Kurama ran out he looked sad and I just wanted to make sure he knew that I didn't care about Jin in that way anymore.

"Ahh I see. How did he take it?"

"Well he said he wouldn't give up on me. He really should."

"Is there someone else you have feelings for?" I blushed bright red. Did he know? No there was no way he could right?

" well yeah but it's unrequited. How about you?"

"I am on the same boat it would seem." How could someone not love you?

"Well she is an idiot if she doesn't love you." I sound like such a love sick puppy. I saw him smile at me out of the corner of my eye.

"MEW!" We turned around and Mew was running towards us. I smiled at her as she jumped into Kurama's arms.

"Well looks like Mew sure loves you." I realized it the moment I said it. I basically in outwardly told Kurama that I loved him. He's the smartest one in the bunch and if Kuwabara was able to figure he would in an instant. WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

"Um I'm gonna go the bathroom. I'll see you later." I pretty much ran as quickly as I could. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door and I fell back against the door. I was breathing heavy and my hand was on my heart. I hoped he didn't figure it out but I knew my chances of that happening were slim. Why did I have fall in love with someone so perfect and unattainable? Someone out there must really hate me.

* * *

*Kuramas POV*

"Well looks like Mew sure loves you." I couldn't get those words out of my head as I went back into the temple with Mew. Mew was Allie's other half. Did this mean that Allie loved me? Mew hasn't really left my side and yeah it's only been one day but it was the only thing that made sense. She left before I could ask her to elaborate on what she meant.

I came to a decision when we were on the Ferris wheel. After this whole mess with the Nakamura clan was over I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her that I love her and that I needed her to stay her here with me. I didn't want to lose her and have her go back to the US. I needed her like a drug that I was highly addicted to. I needed to look into those eyes, I needed to smell her scent. I needed to feel her lips against mine again. Now that I knew that there was a pretty high chance that she loved me too. I wasn't about to lose it or let it go to waste. I walked around Genkai's property with Mew on my shoulders. Hiei was still asleep in the tree, Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting but this was nothing new. Mina seemed to be training with Touya. I went to look for Allie, I found her in the room that we used to use for meditating.

"Why the need for meditation?"

"It helps to keep me focused." She said never opening her eyes. I sat down in front of her and started meditating with her and Mew sat in between us. I saw her tense up as I sat down. Our energies swirled around us as we meditated. I couldn't fully focus. I wanted to tell her now.

"Allie I need to tell you something." She opened her eyes. She looked nervous. I grabbed her hands and she gasped.

"Allie I-" She grabbed her chest as she screamed in pain. She started to fall forward and I caught her.

"ALLIE WHAT"S WRONG!?" The others came running in when they heard her screaming. She stopped screaming but she was still breathing heavy. She clenched at her chest and Mina ran to our side.

"Allie whats wrong?"

"They broke it."

"what?"

"They broke the barrier." She got up and she ran toward the portal. Mina and I ran after her and everyone else was behind us. She stopped just before she entered the barrier and her fist was shaking.

"What the hell are you waiting for Takahashi!?" Yusuke yelled. She turned around to face she was fully transformed into her demon form.

"You guys need to stay here. You aren't ready to face them. I will face them alone."

"Allie are you insane you aren't doing this alone." Mina argued.

"yes I am. This portal will close the second I make it through to the other side. You guys need to stay safe."

"Allie you need to think with your head. We are going with you." I argued back and I saw her shaking. She turned to go through the portal and I grabbed her arm.

"let me go Kurama."

"No, we will go with you, you can't do this alone!" I started raising my voice. I wasn't about to let her go and let her lose her life like this. I never seen her look so determined.

"Allie reconsider, if you go alone it will be suicide!" Botan yelled.

"Give us some credit Takahashi. We aren't as weak as you think we are!" Yusuke yelled, we were all blown back a little ways from her as if she put a barrier around her. She turned around to face us.

"This is my fight! These assholes hunt my kind for a living and I'm sure none of you know what it's like to have your own kind hunted for sport. You guys aren't strong enough and you will all stay here and don't follow me." She yelled. I've never seen her so angry before. There was a fire in her eyes as she screamed.

"Hanyou don't be stupid and let us fight!" Hiei yelled at her.

"Allie you can't do this alone!" Mina yelled at her. I snapped I couldn't help it. I wasn't about to let the love of my life fight for her life and possibly die while I waited here.

"DAMMIT ALLIE WE ARE GOING!"

"ENOUGH!" She yelled back loudly, her face was red with anger.

"I KNOW YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE STRONG AND YOU ARE BUT NOT AGAINST THEM! YOU ALL NEED TO STAY HERE AND TRAIN INCASE I FAIL BECAUSE THEY WILL COME AFTER ALL YOU NEXT AND YOU ALL HAVE SOMEONE TO PROTECT. SO DAMMIT STAY OUT OF THIS!" She yelled one last time and everyone was silent. I reached out for her and I saw her tears fall as she jumped into the portal and it almost instantly closed after she entered the portal. I growled as I punched the ground. I wasn't about to lose her.

"Botan get Koenma to open up another portal." She nodded quickly and called Koenma on the communicator. Mina helped me to my feet.

"We will get to her don't worry."

I could only hope she was right.

* * *

*Allies POV*

I hated that I did that. I hated myself for yelling at them like that. I hated myself for not telling Kurama my feelings since there was a high chance I wouldn't see them again. This was what I wanted which was their safety. I arrived on Mina's parent's yacht and I looked at the island. The barrier was gone and low level demons were coming towards me. I jumped off the boat and shot a spirit gun blast at the demons and it easily obliterated them. I got to the island and there were many more demons around me but there was no sign of the Nakamura clan. They were still on the island since I could smell their stench. I saw in the distance was an old abandoned castle. I could only assume that this castle was where they were taking refuge. These low level demons seemed to crowd around me. I didn't have the time to deal with them or to waste my energy on fighting them. I jumped up and jumped on the demons heads to get closer to the castle every once in a while one grabbed my ankle but I easily kicked them off. I got to the base of the castle and all of the Nakamura clans smells floated by nose. They stuck so badly. There was no entrance but there were steps that went around the castle and then they seemed to go inside. There was one giant tower and that's where I assumed they would be. I ran up the stairs. I needed to get there. I used my spirit energy to form a spirit sword in my hands and I used it to slash away the demons that were on the steps.

"dammit! GET OUT OF MY WAY! SPIRIT GUN!" I looked over and the demons that I had jumped on to get to the castle were destroyed by Yusukes spirit gun blast. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Mina were running towards me. Kurama appeared next to me and it almost scared me shitless. He was Youko and he looked angry.

"Kurama go back now!" I tried yelling at him. I had to fight the urge to tell him my feelings. He yelled at me. He looked so angry I had never seen him so angry before.

"NO! WE AREN'T GOING TO LET YOU GET KILLED! WE ARE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT NOT!" I was speechless I couldn't fight him on it. I nodded and he seemed to calm down and he was back in his human form. He still looked angry but he looked calmer now. The others finally joined us on the steps. I turned around.

"let's go!" I yelled as we ran up the stairs. I could sense an evil energy and a horrible stench came along with it as we entered into a dark room of the castle. It was the room that was at the base of the tower of the castle. I knew who this scent was instantly.

"FUJIMOTO I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE! COME OUT AND FACE ME COWARD!" I yelled and I heard a deep maniacal laughter.

"gladly." Fujimotos deep voice rang out and a mist appeared in the room and it started to form into the sickening asshole. He was the dumbest one out of all of them and he stunk so badly. He was basically the strong dumb one. Seeing him made my blood boil.

"well if it isn't the little hanyou slut who trapped us here? How about I kill you now for trapping us on this island."

"JUST TRY ME ASSHOLE!" I charged at him. I was not about to let this prick beat me.

* * *

Animechick: Well now that cliff hanger has been answered! The next chapter will be the fights! I'm so excited and I'm so glad that you guys got to meet Mina. Next chapter we will see them all fight the Nakamura clan! Anyway until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Animechick: hey guys I can't believe it's time for the fights finally! I'm so fricking excited. Now for a recap on the Nakamura clan because I'm sure not everyone remembers them!

Fujimoto- The strong but dumb one. He is a very tall demon about 7 feet to be exact. He has dark grey skin and he smelled absolutely putrid. If people don't pass out from his smell they were easily cut down as he is able to turn his body into a mist it makes him a formidable foe. He has black eyes and his body is heavily covered in scars. He is bald and he has one eye.

Isaya- is the calculating one. His skin is blue and covered in scales and he has 2 fish fins sticking out of the side of his head. He has dark orange eyes. He often carries a harmonica and when he plays it low level demons will come to his aid and will do whatever he says. He can control water and is able to wipe anyone away with a wave of his scaly hand.

Mitsuyo- a succubus demon with psychic powers. She is able to put near perfect impenetrable barriers and her sexual prowess makes it difficult for men to fight her and even some woman have a difficult time fighting her. She looks more or less human. Long blonde hair and pink eyes. Her clothing barely covers her nipples and her privates. It was black with a red trim and she wears black thigh high boots and red gloves. Her weapon is a giant sword that is almost twice her size.

Taysuke- the leader of the Nakamura clan. He is fairly tall but not as tall as Fujimoto. He has jet black hair and it is short. He has burn marks all over his body and his eyes glow red.

Animechick: I'll let Taysuke's powers be a surprise. I'm so evil but not as evil as them. Anyway onward with chapter 13! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my OCS!

* * *

Chapter 13

The Nakamura Clan

*Allies POV*

Well atleast I tried to charge him. Kurama grabbed my arm.

"Kurama, what the hell?"

He looked at me but his eyes were amber. He looked rather angry again. He was about to transform into Youko again.

"I will take him." He turned around to face Fujimoto and he started walking slowly towards him.

"Whats gotten into him?"

"HN! Fool." Hiei muttered and Mina giggled. Hiei saw this and he immediately looked away.

"Why are you calling me a fool and why are you giggling like a school girl?" I asked them my voice was rising with anger and Mina only laughed harder.

"That fool decided to insult his mate, that's why Kurama is fighting him." Kurama doesn't have a mate though and Fujimoto insulted me. WAIT HIEI THINKS ME AND KURAMA ARE MATES!? I held my blushing face in my hands and Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing with Mina.

"Damn Takahashi you're slower than Kuwabara."

"Fuck off Yusuke!" I yelled but I'm pretty sure I wasn't that intimidating. I was still blood red. Kuwabara was laughing at the crack Yusuke made until he realize what he meant by that and then they started bickering.

"Well Kurama is the type of demon that wants to protect his ladies honor." Mina said. She immediately looked excited about something.

"Dude you guys are like a romance novel! Oh I can't wait to tell Botan!" Mina said as she began jumping up and down.

"You will not tell Botan anything! And I'm not his lady where did you even get that idea from!?" I'm pretty sure I look like a fucking tomato now.

"Well you guys did look pretty chummy when we came to get you for the carnival." Kuwabara said as he nudged me with his arm.

"Yeah and Keiko said they wouldn't stop holding hands on the rollercoaster." Yusuke chimed in. I swear if Hiei says anything about the Ferris wheel I'll kill him.

"What happened when you guys came to get them for the carnival?" Mina asked I went to say something but Yusuke interrupted me.

"They were making out in her room!" He practically yelled.

"They were doing that on that wheel thing earlier, who the hell cares?" DAMMIT HIEI!

"Allie why the hell didn't tell me!?"

"SHUT UP SERIOUSLY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed loudly I was breathing heavily once I was done.

"Dude you got it bad."

"Shut it Mina." I said to her as I turned around and Kurama took out his rose out of his hair.

"Did I strike a nerve Youko? It's been a while since I've seen those eyes of yours." With them annoying me and embarrassing me I almost forgot about his fight. They looked like they hadn't started yet though.

"Who brought you back Fujimoto? I killed you all many years ago." I almost forgot about that. I never was able to find out who brought them back. Fujimoto started to laugh at Kurama.

"Well we have the dearly departed Dr. Ichigaki to thank for that." Where did I hear that name before? Oh shit that's right it was that psychotic doctor from the dark tournament the guys were in. Speaking of the dark tournament where were Jin, Touya and Chu? They were supposed to help us. Maybe they were scared of what I had said and stayed behind.

"You all should've stayed dead. I won't allow you to take any more lives." His voice sounded different. It sounded similar to how he sounded when he was in his Youko form. It was deep and cold. His rose instantly turned into his whip.

"I'll deal with you quickly Youko so I can kill the half breed trash behind you." I growled at his insult. But what surprised me was that Kurama was growling at him as he charged him. He was slashing his whip around and Fujimoto was barely able to dodge.

"You are much slower than I remember." Kurama spat at him, Fujimoto growled in response.

"Shut up fox you will die today!" Kurama chuckled at him.

"What's so damn funny fox!?"

"Earlier you were speaking like you had actually acquired a brain, but I see now that it was just a façade and your true idiotic self comes out into the open when you know you are about to be beaten." Fujimoto yelled and he attempted to attack Kurama. He gracefully dodged his attacks. Kurama wrapped his whip around Fujimotos abdomen.

"I'm through toying with you, be damned Fujimoto." He pulled his whip and Fujimoto was ripped in half. As his body fell to the ground it mystified into the air. The air stunk even worse now because of his blood. I saw blood dripping from Kuramas shoulder. I ran to him and I looked at his shoulder, it was a deep gash and it was bleeding heavily.

"Are you alright?" he looked at me and his eyes slowly turned back to the green eyes that I loved. He was smiling at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, I've been hurt worse."

"Still let Mina look at it. She is a great healer." As if on cue Mina ran.

"I need you to take your shirt off so I can get a better look at it." She said to him and he took his school uniform shirt off. He is really cut he even has a little chest ha- ALLIE FOCUS STOP STARING AT THE ADONIS IN FRONT OF YOU! Oh god did I just call him an Adonis? Man Mina was right I really am in deep. Blue flames emitted from Mina's hands on Kuramas wounds and everyone watched in amazement as the blood disappeared and the wound closed up.

"Sorry if it burns a little. Allie I'm sure you can kiss it to make it better for him." I punched her hard in the arm and I turned away so Kurama couldn't see my blushing face.

"Stop acting like a fool and let's get going!" Hiei yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at him and we proceeded up the stairs.

"So Takahashi can you tell us about the others what are we up against here?"

"Well to be honest I only ever fought Fujimoto so I don't what other powers the others have." I said honestly. Kurama answered hi m though however.

"There are 3 more of them. Mitsuyo, Isaya and their leader Taysuke. Mitsuyo is a succubus demon who was very powerful psychic powers. She has a giant blade as her weapon."

"It'll probably be best if I fight her she might use her sexual prowess against you guys, and since Mina healed you its best if someone at full power fight her." Kurama and Mina nodded agreeing with me.

"What is this chick hot or something?" Yusuke asked

"Yusuke she is a succubus demon, almost all men and even some women succumb to her charm."

"Yeah some not all." Yusuke argued.

"Yusuke unless the men are gay they will succumb to her, I mean if you roll that way and you want to fight her then be my guest."

"NUH HUH!" He yelled loudly I just rolled my eyes as I continued walking up the stairs. I ignored them as Kurama told them about Taysuke and Isaya. My mind was kind of elsewhere. What does Kurama feel for me? Every time Fujimoto insulted me he got really angry, and it couldn't have just been my imagination that he was gonna kiss me twice was it? I let out a sigh. No matter what I need to tell him how I feel and find out how he feels. I need to know. I need to know if I'm going crazy or if he actually does care about me in that way. We finally came up the stairs and all of those assholes were standing in front of us in the giant room. Taysuke was sitting on a throne looking type of chair with Mitsuyo to his left and Isaya to his right.

"It seems that Fujimoto was defeated by Youko once again. Arrogant fool." Taysuke said with utter disgust in his voice as he said Kurama's name. I felt the anger growing inside of me.

"Oohh and look Taysuke it's that little hanyou whore and her fire bitch friend. It seems they joined forces." I heard growling behind me and it was from Kurama and Hiei. Why was Hiei growling? I don't know I don't need to worry about it right now. Mitsuyo bowed to Taysuke as she began to speak again.

"My lord Taysuke please allow me to kill her." I'm assuming she meant me. I prepared myself I was so ready to gut this bitch.

"Go and do as you please Mitsuyo." Taysuke said as he slapped her ass. She winked at him and then she started to walk toward the middle of the room. I started to walk forward but Kurama grabbed my arm.

"You be careful."

"Kurama I'm-"

"Promise me." He looked serious and scared. I nodded up at him,

"I promise." He nodded back at me and he let go of my arm. I made an X with my arms in front of my face and I allowed my spirit energy to flow. I brought my hands down quickly and my hands had grown claws coming out of them. It looked like wolverine claws made out of my spirit energy.

"I hope you like my spirit claws bitch." I spat at her and she smirked at me.

"You're going to need a lot more than that to defeat me." Mitsuyo folded her hands in prayer and she started chanting. I charged at her I didn't know what she was doing but I wasn't about to let her finish doing whatever it was she was doing. She stopped and a barrier formed around us.

"Just in case you decide you want to run away or if your friends try to help."

"Hmph, I won't need help killing a slut like you." She didn't like that as she took out her giant sword.

"Hey Isaya! Why don't you call some of your friends up here and keep her friends busy."

"Leave them alone your beef is with me!"

Isaya put a harmonica to his lips and all low class demons appeared around them.

"DAMMIT! SHOT GUN!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

"ROSE WHIP!" Why were they shouting their attacks? It never made sense to me. Hiei just slashed at demons with his sword and I saw Mina focusing her energy into her hands.

"FIRE BALL!" She yelled as she threw her fireballs at the demons. I swear what was with people yelling out their attacks? I never understood it. I looked back at Mitsuyo who looked pretty pleased with herself. We charged each other, to the untrained eye it would look like we just ran past each other. My shirt was covered in blood and my shirt now had a huge hole in it but it wasn't my blood because she couldn't wound me. When I looked back at Mitsuyo she had a gash on the side of her face from my spirit claws. I smirked.

"Damn you Hanyou bitch!" She yelled at me as she wiped the blood from her cheek.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off! You should have left my friends alone and you should have stayed dead, now you are going to pay!" I yelled back. She started smirking and laughing a little.

"Whats so damn funny?" I yelled at her.

"I'm surprise Youko didn't tell you of my powers, see when I was alive I had great psychic powers and since the dear departed doctor brought us back we got stronger and I gained the ability to read minds."

Fuck me man can anything get any worse?

"Don't worry hanyou once I'm done killing you, I kill the red headed Youko that you love so much so that you two can be together in the afterlife."

I growled at her.

"Well maybe before I kill him, I'll have my way with him. He looks like a good lay." She said as she winked at me. I growled as I charged her. I punched with everything I had and sent her flying into the barrier. This was my chance! I charged at her I had my spirit energy focused into my hand I was ready to finish it with this last punch. But suddenly I was instantly shocked by lightening and I fell to my knees as I screamed in pain.

"Allie are you alright?" I heard Mina yell. What the hell happened to me? Mitsuyo took the chance while I was down and she kicked me in the gut as she left.

"I forgot to mention if you try to leave the barrier or if your friends try to enter my barrier, you will be instantly electrocuted. It's another one of my new tricks."

I didn't hit the barrier.

"Sorry Allie My bad!" Kuwabara yelled. Dammit Kuwabara.

"Well guys steer clear of this barrier because that really fucking hurt." I yelled to them as I stood back up. I was even more pissed now. I spit out some blood and Mitsuyo squealed like a little girl.

"EWW! That's so disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure a slut like you is more disgusting than me spitting blood." I fired back at her. I formed a spirit sword in my hand and charged at her as she took out her own sword. We charged each other. She clearly wasn't as good at sword fighting as I was. I saw an opening and I went for it.

"AHHH!" I heard Kurama scream and I instinctively looked over at him out of concern. A demon had bitten him in shoulder but I watched as he quickly took care of it. I breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't hurt too badly. Before I could turn around Mitsuyo kicked me in my ribs and it sent me flying into the barrier and I was electrocuted again. This time hurt a lot more than the last time that I got electrocuted. I knew a few of my ribs were broken and my right arm was bleeding heavily. I tried to move it as I stood up and I quickly realized it was broken. Great my dominate arm was broken. Fuck my life man this sucks.

"You really should learn to pay attention to our fight." Mitsuyo joked. I couldn't move my arm so my spirit sword was useless. I could use my left hand for my spirit gun but my aim is going to be terribly off. I can't use my spirit claws with just one hand. I was getting dizzy from all the blood I was losing and I was losing my spirit energy along with it. I clutched my arm in pain as I fell back down to my knees.

"My, my, what are you going to do with a broken arm?"

"ALL OF MY LIMBS COULD BE BROKEN AND I WOULD STILL BEAT YOU!"

This put me at a disadvantage though. A big disadvantage. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was some greenery that grew on top of the castle that was practically everywhere which wasn't surprising considering how old the castle was. I focused my demon energy onto it. Mitsuyo was saying something to me as she walked closer to me but my hearing and vision was fading from losing so much blood. I had the greenery grow and wrap itself completely around her.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS KINKY SHIT NOW!" I rolled my eyes as I summoned the last of my spirit energy into my hand. It formed into my spirit grenade and I threw it at her. It exploded on impact and when the smoke cleared there was only some torn up clothing and the giant blade where Mitsuyo once stood. I watched as the barrier fell all around me and Kurama ran to my side.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a few broken ribs and arm but I'll survive." He smiled at me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Taysuke pointing his finger at Kurama and his energy flowing out of it.

"KURAMA MOVE!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way. I remember immeasurable pain and Kurama screaming my name before I blacked out.

* * *

*Kuramas POV*

"KURAMA MOVE!" She yelled as she pushed me out of the way. Taysuke's blast hit her directly she screamed in pain. Her eyes closed as she fell forward. I caught her and flipped her over and Mina ran to our side.

"SHIT SHES NOT BREATHING!" No it can't be. I could feel her life force fading. I felt her pulse and it was slowing down rapidly. Mina tried healing her wounds but she was still losing the color in her cheeks. She was still dying. Allie was dying. My Allie was dying. I took a seed out of my hair and it started healing some of her wounds. I began CPR on her, but it still wasn't working.

"DAMMIT ALLIE DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" I yelled as I began mouth to mouth resuscitation. I tried restarting her heart. I kept trying I couldn't lose her. I started feeling her heartbeat again in her chest and she slowly started breathing again. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We aren't out of the woods yet. I need you to protect me while I heal her." Mina said I nodded.

"Can you get this trash off of where we are fighting? Unless you want to see her completely obliterated Youko?" Taysuke said to me. I felt my anger rising in me.

"YUSUKE! You guys can take care of the fish but you leave Taysuke to me." I said to him and they all nodded. I picked Allie up and I laid her down safely. The demons had stop coming since Isaya stopped playing his harmonica. Mina started healing her wounds. They were bad. Mina ripped her shirt so Allie's mid drift was showing and you could see her broken ribs. Her abdomen was badly bruised and discolored. Mina ripped the sleeve to her shirt and Allies bone was sticking out at her shoulder.

"If you get queasy look away I need to pop the bone back in. If you can hold her body down because it will react because this will hurt her." I nodded and held Allie's body down carefully as to not to cause her anymore pain. I heard the crack of Mina popping her bone back in and Allie's shot open as she screamed in pain. She shook violently in my arms. But once it was back in she passed out again. I wiped the tear from her cheek that fell. I hated seeing her like this. I hated seeing her in pain like this. I wanted to kill Taysuke for what he had done to her.

"Any plants that you have that will help her take them out now." She said to me as blue flames came out of her hands and floated to her wounds. She had a look of discomfort as Minas healing powers did burn a little. I took some seeds out and they quickly grew. I put one seed into her wound and it began closing up her wound. The look of discomfort never left her face and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Allie I know it hurts but just hang in there." I whispered into her fox ear.

"I'm doing enough healing so she can atleast wake up. It'll be all I can do. I'm getting too dizzy to keep doing this. Once I'm back to full strength I'll be able to do more, I just want to bring her out of danger at least." I nodded at her. Mina looked terrified for her best friend's safety. There was still a chance I could lose her. I turned around and looked at the others and each of one them was fighting an Isaya. Isaya must have gained a new ability to clone himself from the doctor. Hiei cut down his with his sword. It was a quick kill and he went to Kuwabaras Isaya and cut him down from behind.

"You're gonna die! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusukes spirit gun blast completely obliterated what was left of him. Taysuke growled as he stood up from his throne. I took one last look at Allie. She was still unconscious and she still had a look of discomfort on her face. I came down to her and I softly kissed her forehead.

"I will kill him for you." I whispered into her ear as I stood up. I felt my body overflowing with demon energy. I felt my claws and my fangs and my tail grow out as my ears shifted to the top of my head. I went towards Taysuke. This was for her.

* * *

*Allies POV*

I felt pain, like I was being burned. The smell of roses was all around me. I couldn't see anything and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't open my eyes. And then it was a warm familiar sensation on my forehead.

"I will kill him for you." I knew that voice. Who was it? It was someone important to me. Images flashed in my head. A smile, red hair, green eyes. I loved those green eyes. Who had those eyes that I love so much? And then silver hair and amber eyes that I loved just as much. Who is this person?

Kurama.

It was Kurama. I opened my eyes to expect to find him staring at me since he was just talking to me but he wasn't. I looked over to my right and beyond Mina who was healing my arm was Youko Kurama fiercely fighting Taysuke, the leader of the Nakamura clan.

"Allie you're all right!" Mina said excitedly. I nodded at her I watched Taysuke and Youko's fight. He seemed so determined to kill him.

"I hope you know you aren't going to survive this fight." Youko said to Taysuke as he attempted to slash him with his whip. Taysuke smirked.

"Hm, all of this for some half breed Youko? I never pegged you to be so soft to such lowly and hideous creatures let alone loving and protecting them"

"You should have stayed dead Taysuke, now you're going to see my rage in full for what you've done to her." I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping. I didn't want him to know that I was awake. I didn't want him to lose focus in his fight because of me. I was so worried about him. He had already fought Fujimoto and he was wounded from that fight. Please tell me he would be okay.

"Mina what have I missed?"

"You almost died Allie; if Kurama hadn't helped me heal you you'd be dead right now." I almost died? I looked at the wound in my arm. I still felt some pain but I saw under my skins vines from a plant. He used one of his plants to heal me. Amongst the scent of my blood I could smell Kurama's scent on me. My lips and my forehead felt warm.

"How exactly did you guys save me?"

"Well I used my healing fire and Kurama used his plants and he gave you CPR."

"What kind of CPR?"

"Mouth to mouth and compression. What else would he use?" So not only were his hands on my chest but he kissed me!? Granted I knew he only did this to save but still it was embarrassing. I felt my cheeks heating up. My forehead still felt warm like my lips did but why? I looked up at the fight before me and Youko obviously had the upper hand. All Taysuke could do was dodge his whip. I noticed something; Youko had left himself open for an attack and Taysuke didn't take the chance to strike. Now either Taysuke was a bad fighter or he was plotting something. I didn't trust it. I wish I could warn Youko but I don't want him to lose focus. I wish I had telepathy, did someone I know have telepathy?

"Hiei come here." He looked annoyed but he came to my side.

"You have telepathy don't you?" He nodded. He started speaking to me with telepathy.

" _I need you to tell to Kurama to keep an eye out. I've noticed that Taysuke is deliberately avoiding attacking him and he has had several chances. I don't want to yell out to him and distract him. Can you do it?"_

" _Hn."_

I took that as Hiei speak that he was going to do it. He stared at Youko and I saw the Jagan eye on his forehead glow. Youko's facial expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and our eyes met. I had to look worried; I was scared for his life. He nodded and me and when he turned back Taysuke tried for an attack and missed. I heard Taysuke growl and I could practically hear Youko smirk. He brought his whip up and it hit Taysuke in the face. He turned his head to look at Youko slowly as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

"I'm impressed it's been awhile since someone has actually hit me."

Youko was silent as he charged him again. I could only watch as they went back and forth dodging the other ones attacks.

"Allie he's got it bad for you." Mina whispered to me. She stopped healing my wounds and I instantly noticed the burning sensation vanished and I felt pain in my body.

"You're imagining things Mina."

"Hn fool." I heard Hiei mutter. Why was everyone so convinced that he cared for me in that way? I mean yeah I was curious how he felt and I knew what we had was more than a friendship but there was no way he could love me like that. He's everything a girl could wish for and his human form was so attractive and he was so sweet and smart. He was practically the entire package and I remember various demon woman claimed the Youko Kurama had the body of a sex god. They definitely were not wrong and he was so calculating and precise in everything he does. His smile…his smile makes my knees grow weak and I just want him to hold me all the time. Why did I have to fall in love with someone so unattainable? I let out a sigh as I looked up at the battle. Taysuke had his hand opened and it was facing Youko he shot out a ball of energy.

"YOUKO!" I couldn't help but scream. He dodged and I noticed while he was in the air dodging the blast he winked at me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Taysuke's energy blast destroyed a good chunk of the castle wall. He hit Taysuke with his whip again in the arm and blood squirted out of his arm like a geyser.

"I'm through playing with you Youko, I know you like your plants, but I am all about lightening." He held out his palm and a whip that was electrified formed. Taysuke and Youko slashed their whips around electricity was bouncing off the walls. Eventually Taysuke's whip set Youko's on fire and he had to throw it away. Taysuke put his whip away and now they were locked in fist to fist combat. He was breathing heavy. No it can't happen like this. Youko you can do it! Kurama you can do it, I know you can!

" _Woman, Kurama is losing energy fast."_

Hiei started speaking to me telepathically. I feared the worst.

" _He implanted a seed inside Taysuke but it will not be able to take root because Kurama used too much energy. You have to find the plants energy signature and will it yourself. It only needs a little bit of energy. If you want Kurama to win, do it now."_

I was worried would I even be able to do this? Kurama used demonic plants and I had a grip on nature like my mother but did that include demonic plants? I wasn't sure but I had to try. I focused my energy on Taysuke and sure enough I found a seed that had entered his cheek and it was slowly moving towards his heart. I used the last of my energy to try and will it. Taysuke was winning this fight and I saw he was backing Youko into the hole he had made in the castle. NO! I won't let him happen! I focused all of my energy the plant exploded inside of his body and Taysuke fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"This plant makes you experience all the pain you have ever inflicted on someone and it keeps you alive so you suffer this pain for an eternity. Unless someone kills you of course." Youko transformed back into Kurama. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive. He took another rose out and it turned into a whip.

"If I'm going to die Youko, YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!" Taysuke yelled as he tackled Kurama and the fell off the ledge out the hole of the castle.

"KURAMA!" I screamed loudly as the tears fell down my face. Yusuke and Hiei and Kuwabara ran to try and save him but they didn't make it in time. I tried to get up but every time I fell to my knees. I started punching the ground. Mina tried to hold but I pushed her away as I cried and continuously punched the ground. Kurama was gone…I never even got to tell him. I never got the chance to tell him I love him. Everything hurt, my bones my body my pride my head but most of all my heart. I lost him.

"It's all my fault."  
"Allie it's not your fault how could you have known that Taysuke would do that?" Mina tried to reassure me. My body shook violently as I cried.

"Mina I never even got to tell him." Mina knew what I meant and this time when she tried to hold me I let her.

"Hey Takahashi, it's not your fault. You know Kurama wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"Shut up Yusuke." It was all I could manage. Nothing and no one except him could make me feel better. Kurama I need you. I need to see you. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

"Hey Allie why are ya crying?" Jin called out. I never even noticed him show up but I just ignored it.

"Allie you really need to look at Jin." Mina said to me but I just shook my head no. I was still crying.

"Hey Allie you should look at Jin, it will make you happier." Kuwabara said while he was laughing. Why the hell was he laughing? We may have won the battle but we lost Kurama so why the hell is he laughing like this was some damn joyous occasion? I looked up and opened my mouth I was ready to yell but I didn't. I gasped at the sight before me. Jin was flying in the air with a very alive Kurama on his shoulder. They landed back down on the castle and everyone else ran to Kurama and I couldn't move. He was alive, Jin had saved him. Jin walked over to me.

"See no need for you to cry, you know I think this deserves a kiss." He said to me and he made a kissy face. I stood up on my feet and I was shaking heavily.

"Allie you shouldn't be standing. Your injured don'tcha know?" Jin said to me as he tried to hold me but I pushed him off and Kuramas eyes met mine. The tears started flowing again as he smiled at me. I walked over to them slowly despite their protests for them to tell me to take it easy. When I got closer I pushed every one out of my way and I practically tackled Kurama with everything I had left in me and I cried into his chest.

"Kurama I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you were-"

"I know I know but I'm okay." He held me in his arms and I couldn't help but cry as I breathed in his scent like I would never smell it again. All I remember now was the scent of roses as he held me in his arms.

* * *

*Kuramas POV*

She passed out in my arms again but she was peacefully sleeping. I picked her up in my arms.

"Is she okay?" Mina asked running up to us and I nodded at her.

"She's just asleep." She must have used the last of her energy to run to me. I saw Jin looking at us out of the corner of my eye and he came up and patted my shoulder.

"You win Kurama, take care of her for me will ya?" It took me a minute but I knew what he meant and I nodded at him. He jumped out of the hole in the castle and flew off with the wind. I need to thank him one day. He gave me my chance. We quickly left and everyone came back with me to the house. No one wanted to leave until they knew Allie was all right. Mew was asleep as well but they were both sleeping soundly so I knew she would be all right. Mina and the girls checked her wounds and changed her out of her clothes that were now ruined. Yukina healed the rest of her wounds to the best of her ability since Mina was exhausted.

"She used a lot of energy but she will be okay. Except the scratches all of her major injuries are healed." I smiled at the ice maiden. She left the room and now it was just me and Mina. Allie was asleep on her bed. Her breathing was normal. I moved her hair out her face.

"You better take care of my girl Kurama." Mina said to me. She stood up and looked at a picture that was on Allie's nightstand. In the picture was a young Allie and a young Mina in matching school uniforms.

"She's been my best friend since first grade, we've been with each other through everything and I have to say that I hated the time that she was here. I was worried about her, Allie is tough but there are those moments when she is unbelievably weak and she breaks down. Since she was here I wouldn't be there for her with her breakdowns. But now that I know that you are here I'm not worried." I smiled at her. Whenever Allie would talk to me about Mina she always said how they were basically sisters since they have been in each other's lives for so long.

"Well she'll be back in the US with you soon." I said dejected. I didn't want her to go back but it was inevitable now and it would happen sooner than expected.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Allie talked to Koenma about finding a new spirit detective for the us so she could move her. I've spent the past mouth looking for one, I finally found someone suitable. She doesn't we found someone but she will be going back to the US for a month to train them in some things and then she will be back here. My parents are buying and apartment for me and her here since I can't stand being without my best friend."

"Wait why does she want to stay?" She giggled at my words and I didn't know why.

"Kurama you're the smartest in this group, you should be able to figure it out. She doesn't want to leave you." I looked down at Allie. Could this be true? Mina laughed a little as she left the room.

"MEW!"

Mew mewed loudly at me as she jumped into my lap. She rubbed her head against mine and I petted behind her ear. I smiled at her, I heard groans and I looked over at Allie. She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as she looked at me.

"Hey fox boy, how long have I been out?"

"Long enough, how are you feeling?" She sat up and stretched but I had to look away. Mina didn't put a shirt on her and she was just in a bra. No matter how tempted I was to look I didn't she realized it within an instant and she covered herself with her blanket. I looked back at her and her face was red.

"Sorry I didn't know-"

"It's alright I believe we have Mina to blame for that." She nodded and she grabbed her phone to look at the time. She had been asleep for a couple of days. It was Wednesday.

"SHIT WE HAVE OUR NUMBER TONIGHT!" She screamed loudly, she jumped out of bed quickly and she jumped into the shower. I couldn't help but laugh. I went downstairs and informed everyone about our performance tonight and they all said they were coming. Mina went up to help Allie get ready and I called the school to assure them we were on our way. Allie came down her hair straightened and she was wearing a black v neck shirt and a black skirt that came to her knees and the shoes she called character heels.

"Come on lets go we don't want to be late for the warm up." She grabbed my hand and I smiled at her. I knew what I was going to do tonight. I loved this woman more than I could say I wasn't about to lose her and let her go.

* * *

Animechick: This is a long ass chapter, and I got to the point to where I didn't know where to end it or how so it just kept going and going! The dance they have been working on for the cultural festival is next and you know what happens after their dance don't you? ;)

Hiei: stop insinuating things and let the people go.

Animechick: Hiei stop being a douche.

Mina: Yeah come on Hiei. (Gives a kiss to Hiei on the cheek)

Hiei: I'm still mad at you for taking my sweet snow.

Mina: I'll get you more.

Animechick: enough you two safe it for the sequel! Anyway until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Animechick: Holy shit chapter 14, I honestly say I didn't think I would keep going with this story but with all the support I get especially from a pretty bad ass chick that I met on tumblr, her reactions to my chapters just make my absolute day. You guys should check her out on Archive of Our Own she has 3 Hiei X Reader stories that I love and I highly recommend them.

/users/irnnotaboutthatlife

Animechick: that is the link so check her out she is awesome! Anyway thank you every one for your comments and reviews they mean the world to me! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my OCS! Also the song is Somebody to Love its written and originally recorded by Queen but I'm using the version from the Ella Enchanted movie and I also don't own that either.

 **Bold lettering- English (during the song it will be people talking or Allie singing by herself.)**

 _ **Italicized bold lettering- chorus**_

 _ **Bold italicized underling lettering- Allie and Chorus**_

* * *

Chapter 14

The Dance

*Allies POV*

"Many mumbling mice, are making midnight music in the moonlight. Mighty nice." I was leading the chorus with a vocal warm up and the end I kept going up a half step so we could all completely warm up. I had one of the guys teach the male chorus a different warm up so they could practice going down in their octaves. Once I was sure everyone was warmed up I went into the girl's dressing room and put on my Ella outfit. It was similar to what she wore in the movie a long blue flowy skirt and a white shirt. My hair was half up and half down like hers was in the movie and I had simple make up except for the red lipstick. Apparently it would look good but I'm pretty sure Kurama wouldn't like that red lipstick on him. Every time I remember I have to kiss him my hearts starts racing and I could see myself blush through the makeup. I kept taking deep breaths to try to calm myself down but it wasn't working. I need to think about something else.

I was leaving in a week to go back to the US. But not for long. I would be there about a month or so training the new spirit detective in some things and then I would be moving back here for real. Mina's parents had bought a apartment for Mina and I to move into. I was so happy that I wouldn't be away from everyone but nervous at the same time. I came to the conclusion that I was going to tell Kurama how I felt after the concert. If he didn't want to see me again I would either stay in the US or move to Japan with Mina like we planned and transfer schools. There was a knock on the door I yelled for them to come in as I put some more make up to cover my blushing face. It was Kurama that stepped in. He was wearing pretty much the same exact thing the prince is wearing in the movie. Only he looked so much sexier in it than the other guy did. Stop staring Allie.

"Do you think you're ready?"

"No, I'm nervous as all hell."

"You don't have to be you'll do fine."

"Kurama I've never sang in front of this many people before, and you're mother is here and Mina and everyone else." Oh god they were all going to see us kiss. Yusukes never gonna let me live this down. He came up behind me and he put his hands on my shoulders I looked at him in the mirror he was smiling at me. I could feel my heart beat rising and I looked away into the compact to fix my makeup. He grabbed the compact out of my hand and closed it.

"You don't need any more, you look beautiful." I could feel the blush coming back to my face and I looked down as I mumbled a thank you. I grabbed my ballet shoes and slipped those on. I stood up and walked over to the tall body mirror and looked over myself to make sure everything looked okay. I got a little annoyed with my hair as it didn't stay straight and it now had a slight wave here and then a curl there. My hair was always uneven like this. I ignored it for now as I put my mike on ear and the battery pack for it I clipped it to the back of my skirt.

"do you know what song they are doing now?"

"The song from the Lion King."

"Okay well we should head out there now." I started to walk to the door and Kurama grabbed my wrist.

"I need to tell you something."

"We can talk after our song is next." He nodded at me. I was curious on what he had to tell me. We watched as the chorus dressed in the animal costumes were finishing up their dance in Hakuna Matata I just kept taking deep breaths.

"relax you will do fine."

"what if I don't?"

"You will, just imagine its rehearsal. Just imagine it's just you and me out there." He looked into my eyes as he said this. I needed to tell him I needed to tell him now. This was my moment.

"Kurama I-"

"Ella Enchanted is another Disney movie in America, it follows a girl named Ella who has to follow everything people say to her. In this scene Ella saves her friend Slannen from singing in a bar filled with Giants and she sings herself. The role of Ella will be played by Allie Takahashi. The role of prince charming is played by Shuichi Minamino and the role of Slannen is played by Yu Kaito. The song is called 'Somebody to love.' "

Shit that was our intro. Kurama and I sat on the ground as if we were talking like the characters do in the movie. I breathed in one more last deep breath. Kurama put his hand on top of mine assuring me that everything would be okay and I nodded at him. The curtain opened.

" **They are after me!"** Kaito said as he ran towards us. Kurama stood up and he helped me to my feet.

" **Who?"**

" **The giants! They want me to sing, I don't sing."** The loud voice played in the theatre as the narrator played the role of Mr. Koopooduck.

" **Ahh there he is. There's our little entertainer."** He said as he chuckeled a bit. Kaito hid behind me and cowered down which was pretty funny considering he was a little taller than me.

" **Um, Mr. Koopooduck, I know you may find this hard to believe but Slannen doesn't sing."**

" **Well how about you then?"**

" **Me? Oh no, I couldn't."** God my nerves were getting worse. I need to get off this stage and run and hide so no one could ever find me.

" **Oh come on."** I laughed nervously, which most people would think I was acting but this was real I never felt more nervous for anything in my life.

" **Please don't."**

" **SING!"**

I straightened up like I was forced by the spell and the spot light came on to me. I took one last breath before I started to sing.

 **Can anybody find me somebody to**

 _ **LOVE**_

The piano accompaniment started and the chorus started slow dancing/ waltzing around us.

 **Each morning I get up I die a little** **  
** **Can't barely stand on my feet.**

 _ **Take a look in the Mirror**_ **and cry (** _ **and cry)**_

 **Lord, what ya doing to me.** **  
** **I've spent all my years** _ **believing in you**_ **, but I** _ **just can't get no relief**_ **.**

 **Lord Somebody,** _ **(Somebody)**_ **Somebody (** _ **Somebody)**_ _ **Can anybody find me**_

 **Somebody to love.**

I started to walk back to Kurama since it was the choreography. He snuck a thumbs up to me and I smiled at him. Why did I love this guy so much?

" **LOUDER!"**

The sound for the command played and I turned around to step back into the spot light and I began singing the song louder with a little attitude. I did a step touch snap to the beat of the music and two girls one on each side did it with me.

 **Got no feel I got no rhythm** **  
** **I just keep losing my beat (** _ **She just keeps losing her beat)**_

 **I'm okay, I'm Alright (** _ **She's okay She's Alright)**_

 **Ain't gonna face no defeat** **  
** **I just gotta get out of this** _ **prison cell**_

I grabbed the air like I was grabbing the bars of a prison cell and I could feel my nerves fading away as I swayed and sang with the music. I ignored everyone in the audience and I looked dead ahead to the back of the auditorium and I just imagined it was me and Kurama in the room and my nerves were gone. I was having fun. I wasn't nervous anymore because of him. I felt like I could do anything. There was a new spring in my step.

 _ **One day I'm gonna be free**_

 **Lord Somebody (** _ **Somebody)**_ **Somebody** _ **(Somebody)**_ _ **Can Anybody find me**_

 **Somebody to love**

My voice built into a crescendo I heard people cheering in the crowds and Kurama did as well behind me and he clapped.

" **GIVE IT A LITTLE MORE SOUL"**

 _ **She works Hard**_

 **Everyday**

 _ **Everyday**_

I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and threw it off the stage and fluffed my hair up a little as I shook it out. I was really feeling the music now. I've never felt so alive and exhilarated before.

 **I try and I try and I try** **  
** **But everybody wants to put me down** **  
** **They say I'm going crazy**

I spun my head. Left right left right and all around to the music and I swayed to the music.

 **They say I got a lot of water in my brain** **  
** **Got no common sense**

 _ **I've got nobody left to believe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...**_

We all fist pumped into the air during the yeah yeahs

" **Dance!"**

The sound of the command dinged again and I danced to the music. It was the guitar solo which was almost my favorite part of the song. Spin, Sashay step with left step with right sashay into a leap, a prep for my pirouette and then my pirouette. I gracefully fell to my knees as the guitar solo ended.

 _ **Find her somebody to love**_

 _ **Find her somebody to love**_

 _ **Find her somebody to love**_

 _ **Find her somebody to love**_

 _ **Find her somebody to love**_

 _ **Find her somebody to love**_

 _ **Can Anybody find me**_

The chorus was building up into a crescendo. I leaped from couple to couple and acted as I declined to dance with them. I did another leap right into Kaitos arms and then I leaped away nervously and I almost leaped off stage which was when Kurama grabbed my arm and spun me into his. His one hand was supporting my back and the other was right under my knee holding my leg up, My one arm was around his neck. I looked deep into his green eyes. I wanted to tell him now. It was the perfect moment but I couldn't as I would need to sing again in the next couple of seconds.

 **Somebody to**

 **Love**

He dipped me as I sang love and he brought me back up quickly. We started to slow dance because apparently while I was out they cut the waltz because they immediately wanted us to slow dance because it would be more romantic. My heart was racing and I'm sure my face was red considering I had him so close to me. He held me tight around my waist and I had to keep myself from gasping since my mike was still on. We were supposed to giggling and laughing at eachother but I couldn't make a sound. Hell I couldn't even look at him right now. All of my nervousness came back as I realized what was next.

 _ **Find me Somebody to Love**_

 _ **Find me**_

 _ **Somebody to love**_

This was it. After the last 'Somebody to love' My lips would be on his. I felt like I was hyperventilating. I took in a deep breath. Oh god I can't do this. I want to scream! I want to go home. I want-

 _ **Find me Somebody to love**_

"Allie I love you." My head snapped up so quick I thought I heard it crack. Did he really just say what I think he said? I looked into his eyes. He didn't look like he was lying. He looked serious.

"What?" I couldn't fathom it. I couldn't believe it. Was this real? Was this all a dream? If it is please don't ever wake me up.

"I love you Allie, I have for awhile."

 _ **Find me Somebody to love**_

I could feel the tears in the corner of my eyes. I jumped up and kissed him with everything I had. He held me tight against his body as he kissed me back. He lifted me off the ground as he kissed. It was nothing like our first kiss. Our first was sweet and short. This was loving and passionate. Kurama loves me. KURAMA LOVES ME! I couldn't be more happier than I am right now. The blackout happened and he brought me back down on my feet and he pulled away from me. This was our cue to get off stage but I had to tell him.

"I love you too."

He smiled and he embraced me tightly as the curtained closed. While some people cheered for us some girls were sending me death glares and Kaito was sending one Kuramas way. I blushed bright red as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off stage. One of the tech girls ran up to me to grab my mike.

"Hope you don't mind if the whole school knows because your mike was live when that happened." She said quickly as she stripped the mike off me. WHAT!? SO EVERYONE HEARD THAT! I held my blushing face in my hands. I was definitely going to hear it from Yusuke and the others now. Kurama grabbed my hand again and he led me to a door that was backstage that led outside. He kissed me again. I closed my eyes as i kissed him back. He brought his hands up to hold my face. It had to be hot to the touch because I could still feel myself blushing. He held my body tightly against his. We came up for air and we were both panting heavily. He put his forehead against mine and he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and he kissed my hand. I knew my face had to be red but I didn't care. I loved Kurama and he loved me back.

"I love you Kurama." I whispered and I saw him smile at me as he leaned forward to kiss me again.

"I love you too." He said once more before his lips met mine.

* * *

*Kuramas POV*( earlier before the dance)

I wanted to go find her. I wanted to tell her before the we would have to go on the stage. I saw everyone was out in the audience, my mother and Kazuya even came home from vacation to see this performance. There were tons of people in the audience. I was worried about Allie. She was still a little weak from the fight I could see it in her eyes and when she walked. I asked one of the girls where she was and they told me she was in the lead girls dressing room and that I could go in. I knocked on the door and she yelled for me to come in and she sounded a little frantic. She looked beautiful. She didn't have too much makeup which I was thankful for she didn't need it.

"Do you think you're ready?"

"No, I'm nervous as all hell."

"You don't have to be you'll do fine."

"Kurama I've never sang in front of this many people before, and you're mother is here and Mina and everyone else." She looked nervous and her face was blushing through the makeup. I loved when her face looked like that. I put my hands on her shoulders and I looked at her in the mirror and I took the compact out of her hand and closed it. She had a confused look on her face.

"You don't need any more, you look beautiful." The blush came back to her cheeks and she mumbled a thank you. She wasn't able to look at me. Whenever someone complimented her like this I noticed she would get this way. She was so modest. She slipped on her ballet shoes and she walked over the full body mirror. She spun in a circle and her skirt spun with her. Her scent of lavender completely filled this room. She looked annoyed with her hair but I loved it like this. It curled in some places, wavy in others, and straight in others. It was unique like her. I didn't want to let her leave the room. She was so beautiful that I didn't want anyone else to see her like this.

"do you know what song they are doing now?"

"The song from the Lion King."

"Okay well we should head out there now." She started walking towards the door. I needed to tell her.

"I need to tell you something."

"We can talk after our song is next." I let out a silent sigh and nodded and we walked out the door with her. We watched on the side of the stage as they sung the song from the lion king. The outfits were kind of ridiculous but the audience was getting a kick out of it. I saw her snapping her fingers and counting to the beat and I smiled at her. She was watching their every movements to make sure they got their dances right. She started to take deep breaths now as she put her hand on her chest.

"relax you will do fine."

"what if I don't?"

"You will, just imagine its rehearsal. Just imagine it's just you and me out there." She looked at me, her eyes were sparkling. She looked even more nervous now than ever. A small brush came to her cheeks.

"Kurama I-"

We heard the narrator start giving our introduction and let out an annoyed sigh. What did she want to tell me? I wanted to know but I couldn't ask now since her mike was on. We went and sat on the floor of the stage and we waited for the introduction to be over. She took another deep breath and I put my hand on hers. I wanted to assure everything would be fine. She smiled at me and nodded and the curtain opened. Kaito ran to her, I stood up and helped her to her feet. She began talking with the narrator and I couldn't help but smile at her. She had the role of the girl Ella down perfectly. I do believe however her nervousness was real. Kaito hid behind her but he was a little too close for my liking. I always noticed during rehearsal that he would always stare at her. As far as I knew he never did things like this either before Allie came. She started to sing. The piano accompaniment joined her and people were slow dancing around us. She was a little awkward as she sang which fit the part but I could still tell she was nervous. She had nothing to be nervous about she sounded great. She started walking back to me after the first chorus and I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and seemed less tense. She went back out to start singing and she was finally getting into it.

She didn't seem as nervous as she was and as she continued to sing. She got louder and I could see a smile on her face as she sang. I truly loved this woman. I wanted to grab her now and kiss her and tell her I love her. I clapped for her and cheered for her along with everyone else on stage and in the audience. She took out her hair tie and she shook her hair a little. Her scent floated by me as she shook her head. She smelled so good. I can't believe how quickly I became infatuated with this woman in the short time that I knew her but I was. I loved her. I wanted her. I never wanted to let her go.

She started dancing during the guitar solo and I slowly followed her. She ran leaped from couple to couple and she fell into Kaitos arms. I didn't like this but she quickly leapt away from him and she almost leapt off stage. I grabbed her arm and she spun into my arms. I looked in those golden hazel eyes that seemed to always sparkle every time I looked into them.

 **Somebody to Love**

I dipped her and I quickly brought her back up and I put my hands around her waist. She was looking at our feet and counting our steps silently to herself. Her face was turning pink and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Allie I love you."I heard a crack as she snapped her head up to look at me. She looked shocked to say the least.

"what?" She said in disbelief.

"I love you Allie I have for awhile." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She jumped up and kissed me and it surprised me. This wasn't like the small sweet kiss that we did before. This was loving. I picked her up even higher and she held onto me tightly. The lights all turned off signaling the blackout. I set her back down on her feet.

"I love you too." I pulled her into my arms and I held her tightly against me. The curtain closed and we walked off stage. She was still blushing and the tech girl came to grab her mike and told her that everyone still heard us because her mike was still on. She blushed red and I had to keep myself from laughing. I led her outside I wanted to be alone with her as long as I could because I knew Yusuke and the others would try to come and find us soon. I held her face in my hands and I kissed her. She kissed me back. Her lips felt so soft against mine. I pulled her close to me to close the space between our bodies. We pulled away to breathe and I put my forehead against hers it was warm to the touch. I grabbed her hand and kissed and she blushed.

"I love you Kurama." I still couldn't believe it. I would never get tired of hearing her say those words. I smiled as I leaned back into kiss the woman I love again.

"I love you too."

* * *

Animechick: a relatively short chapter but it's ALL THE FLUFF! ALL THE FLUFF AND IT WAS ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TOO! Whats funny was while I was writing this 'Why Don't you Kiss her?' by Jesse McCartney started playing on my Pandora and I thought that it was perfect. This story does not end here don't worry we still have a few more chapters then it will be the end. Which I am excited for and not at the same time. I'm excited because then I can start my sequel! It's going to be called Fiery Love and I'm so excited for it! I'm not excited because I just loved writing this story. The sequel is Hiei X OC but don't worry this isn't the last we have seen of these two love birds. Anyway until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Animechick: chapter 15…damn...i honestly never thought I would get this far! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and that is favorite/following this story it means the world to me! I won't keep you from this chapter any longer! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my OCS!

* * *

Chapter 15

Our Time Together

*Allies POV*

I woke up early that morning as the sun seemed to shine brighter than usual this morning. The scent of roses and mint surrounded me and greeted me and I couldn't help but smile to myself. Kurama loves me. He told me he loves me and that he wants to be with me. I couldn't have been happier. I looked in front of me and Mew slept soundly. After our performance, everyone had come to greet us and congratulate us and make fun us. I may have blushed the entire time but my smile never left my face. I felt the figure shift silently behind me and I turned to face him. I had never seen him sleep before. He looked so peaceful and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. It would be even harder now to leave for a month but I was thankful that it was only a month. Today was Friday and we decided we wouldn't go in to school today and we would just spend the day together. Shiori didn't mind but she did secretly remind me about the condoms. We just stayed in my bed talking all night practically and we fell asleep. Don't get me wrong we made out a lot but can you blame me? The love of my life loved me back. How could I not? I tried to get out of his arm and he just pulled me closer to his chest. I cuddled back against him maybe a few more moments wouldn't hurt.

"Allie..." I looked up at him and he was still asleep. I blushed. Was he dreaming about me? I came up and softly kissed him. When I pulled away he immediately kissed me again.

"Good morning my love." He said to me huskily. His voice was much deeper than it usually was and I really liked it. Also, hearing him say that to me, just made me so happy. I could very easily get used to this.

"Good morning fox boy. How did you sleep?"

"Great." He said as he kissed me again and this kiss was much more passionate than the first kiss. My lips were going to be swollen if kept kissing me like this. Even so every time he pulled away he left me wanting more. Of course my stomach had to growl. I pulled away and blushed and he just chuckled at me.

"Don't laugh at me fox boy!" I laughed as I threw a pillow at him. He started to tickle my sides. I couldn't help as I shook all over and it pissed Mew off as she jumped off the bed since it was shaking so badly.

"KURAMA STOP!" I yelled as I laughed. He laughed with me as he continued. He finally stopped and I was breathing heavy. He was still laughing at me. Well the way Kurama laughs is he bites his thumb and he tries to hold in the laugh. I loved when he did this. It was so cute and innocent of him. I got up and went into the bathroom. The red lipstick that I had worn the night before was smeared all over my lips and chin. I grabbed one of my makeup wipes and started to wipe it off. How long did I look like this? If anyone else saw it, it would be pretty embarrassing. I got my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. I started thinking about what we were going to do today. We didn't have to go training so that was a plus. I said goodbye to Mina last night and Botan went with her to the air port to go back and pack her things since we were going to be living together. I really wished I wouldn't have to move out of Kurama's but I doubt his mother would still believe it's a foreign exchange student program if I continued to live there.

"What do you want to do today?" I yelled into the room as I picked up the mouthwash and began swirling it into my mouth he came in with Mew sitting on his shoulder and I couldn't help but smile as I spit the mouthwash out.

"I'm not sure. Did you want to go to that carnival again?" I shook my head no as I grabbed a towel and wiped my mouth.

"I kind of just want to relax, but it is a nice day. We could go do some shopping and then go to the park."

He nodded at me and he put his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to him and he kissed me. I couldn't get enough of this. I was honestly still worried that I was going to wake up and find out this was all a dream. But when I had dreams before of him kissing me, I didn't feel the warmth of his arms around me. I didn't feel the soft tingling sensation in my lips as he kissed me. I didn't feel him breathe out of his nose as he kissed me. I didn't feel his muscles tense and tighten as he held me tighter in his arms. But right now I felt all of those things and even some new sensations that I had never felt before that I was too embarrassed to admit that I was feeling. Kurama was the only one who could make me feel this way. He had awakened desires in me that I had never experienced or even wanted to before. I wanted to be his in every sense of the word but how do you go about asking the man you love that you want to be his mate? What if he didn't want to do that yet? I was too embarrassed to ask him anyway.

"MEW!" I pulled away from Kurama and picked up Mew who at some point had jumped down onto the floor.

"I'm gonna make breakfast and give her some water okay?" he nodded at me and kissed me again. I would never get used to the feeling of his lips against mine. I took Mew downstairs and I heard him start the shower. I grabbed some eggs and sausage and made a simple American breakfast. It was what I was used to making and Kurama liked it since it was different from what his mother would usually make. I wasn't well versed in Japanese dishes but I guess I would need to start learning eventually since I was moving here for good now. I was so happy that Koenma agreed to let me train a new spirit detective so I could be here. He thought it was actually a great idea since I could keep Yusuke in line. I grabbed my phone and played some music as I cooked. I couldn't help blush as my mind began to wander. For one 'Fallin' For You' by Colbie Callait was playing and I was cooking breakfast for Kurama in house all by ourselves. I felt like a house wife to be honest the only thing to complete it was if he walked down her and kissed me as I cooked.

He did just that. With his shirt off and his hair was still a little wet from his shower. For one how the hell does he get all that hair to dry that quickly? Why was his shirt off? I felt my cheeks grow warmer and I couldn't make eye contact with him now. He had an unbelievable body and I those new feelings arouse in me. My mind started to wander and I felt my face grow even warmer at my own thoughts. I never even had these feelings about Jin. But I will be honest; I want to jump Kuramas bones so bad. I was a virgin how was I feeling like this!? Was this normal? I mean I'm a hanyou and I don't know many hanyous so it's not like I can ask them why I'm feeling like this. I know full demons only really felt like this when they were in heat. Was I in heat? There was no way because when a demon woman is in heat, demon men can't help but try and mate with them. I mean yeah me and Kurama had made out A LOT but he hasn't tried to do anything sexual except kiss me. I really wish I had someone to ask these questions.

"Allie?"

"Huh?" I turned and his face was really closed to mine. He put down his coffee, when did he even make that, and he put his hand to my forward. I fought the urge to stare at his still bare chest.

"You're really red but you don't have a fever."

"It's probably because I'm cooking. It's hot in here." I quickly grabbed a plate and put his food on a plate. He kissed me as he grabbed the plate and I couldn't help but smile. He went and sat down and I finished making my food rather quickly. I turned around to take my plate to the table and he finally put a shirt on. I was thankful for that I wasn't sure what I would do if he sat there in front of me without a shirt on. I ate pretty quickly and put my plate in the sink. He was reading one of the books I gave him. Even though we are together now nothing had really changed and I was thankful for that. I loved things the way they were.

"I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded at me before I could go upstairs he grabbed me around my waist and pulled to him and since he was still sitting I bent down and kissed him. He held me tighter when I tried to pull away which awoken something inside of me. I practically sat in his lap as he kissed me. I held his face in my hands and he held me tightly around my waist. My desire and need for him only growing as he continued to kiss me. His one hand slid up and he held the back of my head and got tangled up in my hair. I was completely sitting in his lap now. He moved from my lips to cheek and my neck and he quickly found a spot on my neck that excited me even more and I couldn't help but moan.

"Kurama…" I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning anymore. What was happening to me? My lower body felt warm and it was tingling which was something I never felt before. I really wanted him and I wanted him now but I was nervous. What if I was bad? I've never done anything sexual before. It's not like I knew what to do. What I was doing now just felt like instinct. He kissed me again and his kisses were so passionate he stood up and he picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He started walking somewhere but I didn't know where until I felt the soft couch under me as he laid me down and got on top of me his lips never leaving mine. I kept my one leg around his waist and I let the other fall to rest on couch. He closed the space in between our bodies and I felt something hard in between his legs that was still concealed in his pants but feeling against my center sent more excitement through me. I was even more embarrassed but I the demon in me wanted more. That was the thing about being a hanyou; your emotions are always weird and mixed. Especially when you are aroused, the human side of me is embarrassed and my demon side wants to take charge. My demon side was definitely in charge at the moment. He started kissing my neck again and I couldn't hold back the moan and I could feel his member get even harder between my legs and I moaned even more at the feeling. I felt him smile against my neck and he kissed my ear lobe which was surprisingly sensitive. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning I was so embarrassed.

"Let me hear you, don't hold it in." he whispered into my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine and my burning need for him grew even stronger. I could feel his hand slide up my stomach and it sent even more excitement and fear through me. Was I ready for this? Were we ready for this? If we did this we would be mates for life. Was he sure he wanted this? His hand got to the bottom of my bar before we heard the front door open and we heard Shiori talking on the phone. Kurama quickly jumped off of me and I grabbed Mew and went straight upstairs. I closed the door to my room and I let Mew go as I slid to the ground. What would have happened if she hadn't walked in? I held my burning face in my hands I couldn't believe I did that and even so I wanted to go back down there and continue with him. I walked into the bathroom and hoped that a shower would help me calm down and clear my head. The water actually seemed to make it worse. Maybe I was in heat. I started singing songs maybe if I sang it would make me think of other things and I would be okay. Buttons…skip…Grind on me…skip…Sexyback…skip…Sexy Can I…skip. Dammit what was with all these sex songs? 'Hey Mama' By David Guetta. Okay it was kind of a sexual song but I loved the beat and I loved singing it. I finished up quickly because with this song I couldn't help but dance to it, since it had such a good beat and if I danced to it I would burn off some of my energy.

I got dressed and danced a little as the song played. I put on my black shorts that I always wore under my skirts. I put on a staples dress that was navy blue with pink floral designs. I put on a little black jacket and I put on a small necklace with a rose pendant on. I put on my black Jesus sandals and looked myself over in the mirror. I thought I looked cute and I went downstairs to find Kurama cleaning up his dishes from breakfast since he didn't have a chance to do it after he ate. Whoops.

"Where'd your mom go?"

"Back with Kazuya, she wanted to leave some money in case we needed anything." He looked me up and down and I looked away as I blushed. He came up to me and he grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"You look beautiful." I couldn't help but blush as he said this and he softly kissed me. He grabbed my hand and led me toward the door.

"So I guess the mall first?"

"I figured you would want to get your shopping done before it would get too late and it would fill up with crowds." I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked down the street.

"You know me too well." He smirked and kissed my forehead. I bit my lip as I smiled. I was so happy. Kurama and I were together and we were on a date. An actually date! I've honestly never even been on a date before because I only ever dated Jin before and he couldn't take me on dates. We got to the mall quickly and the mall was pretty barren which was awesome because I couldn't stand a large migration of people. We walked around several stores. We walked into hot topic and I bought a new bag with a day of the dead pin up on it and I brought purple hair dye. It was my favorite color next to red.

"I'm so excited to dye my hair!"

"When are you going to do it?"

"Probably when I go back to the US because I'm going to need Minas help with it." I noticed a change in his demeanor when I mentioned going back to the US. I stepped in front of him to stop him from walking any further.

"I'm not going to be gone long. I'll be back before you know it." He smiled weakly at me and kissed him.

"You better come back to me." I smiled at him.

"Of course I will I love you remember?"

"I love you too." He pulled me into his arms and I laid my head down on his chest. I felt eyes on us and I heard some people saying how cute we were and it made me smile. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a few different stores. He actually seemed to be having fun and he even found me a dress that I really liked. It was actually a little sexy on me and it hugged me perfectly. It was a red dress that came just above my knees and it had one shoulder strap. I ended up buying it, I really loved it. He went to grab some drinks from the food court and I went and bought him a really nice shirt. It was an American shirt. It was a red plaid shirt. I always liked plaid on guys and I bet it would look great on him. I wandered into Spencer's now and laughed at a lot of the stuff in there. Until I got to the back however. There was a lot of sexual toys and lingerie in the back of the store. Some of it was actually kind of cute but with my size body and chest none of it would actually fit me. I don't know why I was looking at it anyway. I left the store and decide to sit on a bench and wait for Kurama.

* * *

*Kuramas POV*

I quickly went and grabbed Allie a smoothie and me a water. I knew she loved her smoothies and I hope she had liked this one. It was getting hard to contain myself around her. This morning when she woke up I instantly realized she was in heat. I wondered if she was aware of it. She seemed nervous and in control at the same time when we were on the couch. I don't want to rush her. She was finally mine and I wanted her more than anything. I would have taken her right then and there if my mother hadn't come home. Hearing her moan in my ear and call my name in ecstasy ignited a need for her. I already craved her and this sent me over the edge. I wanted to make her mine. I wanted her to be my mate. I wanted her to be mine and I hers for the rest of our lives. Her scent was changing now that she was in heat. It was intensified and it was almost like a burning fire. I noticed many humans looking at her more than usual when we left the house. Humans wouldn't be able to tell when a demon woman was in heat but a hanyou was different. Something was different in the air and it would make them instantly attracted to her.

Whenever she wasn't looking I shot them all a look warning them to stay away from what was mine. I scared off the humans easily enough but if we saw any demons, I would dare them to look at her while I was around. I knew Kaito might try and talk to her again on Monday and I will be verbally warning him to stay away. I've never been a jealous or possessive demon but she made me this way. She is the most important person in my life and I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to go back to the US even more now that she was in heat. I want to make her my mate before that happens since most demons respect other demons mates and she won't be bothered but I don't know how I should go about asking her to be my mate. I'm sure she is aware what it means to be ones mate but would she even say yes? I've never been nervous before and I hated the feeling and this beautiful woman made me nervous.

I really had to fight the urge to take her when I saw her in that red dress. I never thought some fabric could bring out her natural sexiness like this dress did. I wanted to take it off of her more than even though. I followed her scent since she appeared to move from the store that I had left her at and some guy was talking to her. I growled. He was smiling at her, he didn't look like he was in high school and once I got a better look at him I recognized him as one of the graduates from the year prior. Allie's body and face was mature for her age. Puberty had treated her well and I didn't want this guy near her. I came up behind the bench and she immediately jumped up and walked over to me once I got closer. She smiled at the smoothie I got her and she kissed my cheek.

"Holy shit whats up Minamino? Whoa did you get contacts? Your eyes are gold dude that's awesome." He recognized me and I still had to keep from growling. Allie grabbed a hold of my arm and I started to calm down.  
"I didn't know you knew each other." Allie said to me and he nodded. I don't remember his name since I never really talked to him. He only talked to me once because he asked me to help him with his homework or something. I still didn't like as he looked at Allie. It didn't help that the dress she was wearing, although she wore shorts underneath was a little on the short side and she had some cleavage peaking out. She finished the smoothie quickly.

"shit I gotta find a trash can I'll be right back." I nodded at her and she kissed my cheek again as she ran off to find a trash can.

"damn Minamino you're hitting that. She's hot, nice tits too."

"I wouldn't look at my woman if I were you." I said to him I could quickly feel my anger rising.

"What the hell are you going to do pretty boy?" He said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I will say this once. You so much as think about my woman again, I will not hesitate to rip that puny futile brain from your head." This seemed to scare him and he quickly ran away. Good riddance too.

"My woman?" I turned around and found Allie standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and she was smirking. For the first time in a long time I felt my face grow a little warm and I laughed nervously. She bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter. I loved when she bit her lip it was so sexy.

"Come on fox boy; let's go before you scare any more humans half to death." She said as she grabbed my hand. We walked out of the mall and she showed me the shirt she got me. I kissed her forehead and she blushed. I loved it when she blushed she was so innocent and it was cute. We walked to the park and we sat on a bench and just relaxed. She laid her head on my shoulder and I looked over and she fell asleep. We were up late last night and it was a calm relaxing day. I picked her up and walked home. It was still early so I called in for some delivery for dinner. I brought her up to her room where Mew was also sleeping soundly and laid her down on the bed. She grabbed my shirt and I looked back at her. She was barely awake.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

"I'll be right back our dinner is here."

"You better not leave me." She said and I could see a sad look in her eyes. I kissed her softly.

"I won't. I'll be right back." I quickly went and paid for the food. I brought up to her bedroom. She had taken her small jacket off and she was in the process of taking off her necklace. She was having difficulties however since it was caught In her hair.

"Hold still." I started untangling her hair from her necklace and I got it off with ease. I handed her the necklace and she smiled.

"Someone is good with his hands." She joked as she put her necklace back. She opened her dresser drawer and she grabbed one of her night shirts and shorts.

"I'll meet you downstairs we can eat down there."

I nodded at her and grabbed the food and brought back downstairs. We hadn't really changed much which was how I preferred it. We were still the same as we were before. She came down and she sat next to me on the couch and she started opening the bags with our dinner in it. She was wearing a pale pink tank top with matching shorts. She handed me my food and I put it down and I kissed her. Her scent was so intoxicating and I wanted her so badly. We were interrupted however by her growling stomach. I laughed as I pulled away and she lightly punched me in the arm. We stayed up late again this night talking and laughing like we always did. I loved her so much. I was going to make our time together before she would have to leave the best time of her life.

"I love you Allie." I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead. My arm was around her shoulders and her head was resting on mine as she silently slept. I picked her up and took her into her room. She grabbed onto my shirt as she slept and she wouldn't let go as I laid her down in the bed. I crawled in with her and she cuddled up to my chest.

"I love you Kurama." I heard her whisper in her sleep as sleep overtook me as well.

* * *

Animechick: So I kind of gave a hint to what is coming up next and brownie points for who can ever figure it out! ;) Please review and tell me what you think and until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Bold lettering-words in English**

* * *

Chapter 16

Kidnapped

*Allies POV*

I walked down the hall to come back from doing copies for my teacher. Today was Wednesday and it was my last day in Meioh high school until I would be back in a month. I cleared things up so Kurama and I could relax tonight before I would have to leave in the morning for my plane. I had most of my things packed and I had gotten work from all of my teachers that they wanted me to do before I came back. Since I was only going to be in the US for a month there was no need to reenroll me into another school. It was really embarrassing for Kurama and me to come back to school on Monday. Everyone was calling us Meioh High Schools power couple. It didn't help that Kurama held my hand to every class and he kept his arm around my waist everywhere we went. I loved it don't get me wrong I guess I just get embarrassed when it comes to public displays of affection. I wasn't used to it either. It would probably be awhile until I got used to it. I really didn't want to leave him and live alone again. He would be alone too for the most part until Shiori returned. I decided to let Mew stay with him until I got back so he wouldn't be totally alone. Besides I didn't know how I was going to sneak a black fox onto a plane.

We hadn't done anything really sexual ever since Shiori walked in on us. I was embarrassed and I honestly was worried I was going to mess up or do something wrong. I actually watched a little porn to try and see if I could learn anything and I don't believe that shit was real one bit. Kurama almost walked in on me watching it too so I haven't watched it since then. I called Mina and told her what was happening to me and she told me I was in heat. I talked to her mother and she explained it to me that since I was a hanyou, some demons unless they were already attracted to you aren't going to notice and unless I engage them in sexual activity they aren't going to really notice and want me in that way. So basically when I practically straddled Kurama the other day he realized I was in heat and unless I did something like that again I would be feeling very sexually frustrated. This sucked. I wanted to have sex with him. I wanted that feeling but I was too nervous to try and do something like that again. So I haven't. We still made out like crazy but it hasn't gone beyond that.

I did notice Kurama gets jealous pretty easily. Which is weird I never pegged him to be the jealous type. But whenever a guy looked at me the wrong way he would basically turn Youko for 5 seconds and glare at them. He only threatened that one guy in the mall as far as I know. I really kind of liked it when he got jealous and a little possessive it was kind of sexy and hearing him call me his woman was a turn on especially when he got nervous after I caught him. It was so damn cute. It was the second time I ever saw him blush and it was damned adorable. I walked back into the classroom and everyone was just sitting around and relaxing. We had just taken a test and the rest of the period was a free period. Kurama was sitting in the corner reading a book and two of our classmates came up to talk to him. I had to take a deep breath. They were just talking to him not a big deal. I saw him point over to the back of the class and he reached out for something near the one girls shoulder. I felt a little angry now and walked over. The girls walked away the moment they saw me.

"Calm down it's not what you think." He held his hand out to me and my eyes widened in shock. It was a dead Makai insect. It disappeared quickly.

"What the hell?" I whispered to him before I went and sat in my seat that was in front of him. I turned around to face his desk.

"I'm not sure and this isn't the first one I have seen today."

"It's unusual; there has been a strange flow of energy lately." I said as I looked out the window and I let out a sigh. Why couldn't there be atleast a short time of peace? I was worried what would happen when I returned to the US. What if a new enemy came along and Kurama got hurt and I wasn't here to help. It would kill me on the inside. He put his hand on my arm and I looked up at him.

"It's okay I'm sure it's nothing that we can't handle." I nodded at him and he leaned forward and kissed me. I ignored the looks some of the girls were giving us. I was worried some girl would try and steal him from me while I was gone. I knew Kurama wouldn't cheat on me but what would happen if I came back and he didn't love me anymore? I was petrified that would happen. I let out a deep sigh.

"I hope you are right."

"Hey Minamino, it looks like you got the top score again!" A boy said as he came running up to us.

"So I've heard."

"And Allie you are tied with Kaito for the number two spot!"

"Holy shit really?" I ran out to check the grades that were posted on the wall and he was right.

Minamino, Shuichi

Yu, Kaito and Takahashi, Allie

I started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Good job I'm proud of you." Kurama said as he came up behind me and he put his arm around my waist. I jumped up and hugged him and he held me tightly.

"I'm so happy!"

"We need to celebrate." He whispered into my ear I pulled back and nodded as I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and I blushed bright red. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kaito glaring at us but I didn't care. Nothing could bring me down now. The bell rung signaling it was time for lunch and Kurama and I grabbed our stuff to head to the roof. This was our usual spot to eat lunch and it was quiet and peaceful. I opened the door and I walked to the ledge to look out at the city. Meioh High School was in between Tokyo and Mushiyuri City so many people from Mushiyuri city came to this school. I noticed this morning the strange flow of energy from the city and on the roof you could see a good amount of the city. I could see more Makai insects now that I focused. Kurama came up and stood next to me.

"This worries me."

"Yes, but you can't be worrying about this city now you need to train a new detective."

"Don't remind me, I don't want to leave tomorrow."

"I know and I don't want you to leave either."

He pulled me into an embrace and I gladly returned it. I needed to remember this feeling of him holding me like this.

"I have to though so I can come back to you." I looked up at him and he brought his lips down on top of mine. I never wanted to forget this feeling of his lips against mine. I was scared I would while I was gone. I was scared I would forget his scent. I told him I'm calling him every day whether he likes it or not. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss quickly became more passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he held me tightly against his body. He moved to my neck and I bit my lip to suppress a moan. Yes we were completely alone but we were still in school! I was having a battle with myself. I wanted this, I wanted him to make me his but not here. Not at school where we could easily get caught but I knew I couldn't go back to the US without doing this once with him.

"Kurama we can't here." I said even though I was still moaning. He didn't stop however. His hand moved to the back of my knee and it slowly started sliding up which ignited a fire in my lower core. He brought my leg to go around his waist and he did the same with the other and he lifted me up. He sat me down on the ground and he quickly got back on top of me and I laid down on the ground pulling him with me. His hand slid up and he started undoing some of the buttons on my school uniform. He got all of the buttons undone and I was just wearing my cami underneath. He started kissing my collarbone and he was moving closer to my chest with every kiss. Everything felt hot and I couldn't help but moan. His mouth came to right above my breasts and he pulled away to kiss me again. I hungrily kissed him back he closed the space between our bodies and I could feel his hard member brush against my center. I moaned and threw my head back in pleasure.

"If you keep making those sounds I won't be able to stop." He whispered into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Kurama, you know what will happen if we do this right?"

"I'm aware." He said as he kissed my neck and he slowly brought his hands up stomach. He lightly grabbed my breasts through my shirt and I couldn't help but moan.

"Are you sure you want to?" I had to ask him. I needed to know if he was just doing this on impulse or if he really wanted to be my mate. I didn't want him to do something he would regret. He kissed me softly and then he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you; I want you to be my mate." I couldn't help but smile at his words. He had just made me the happiest hanyou in the world.

"I love you too. But we can't exactly do this here no matter how much I want to." I blushed immediately when I realized what I said and he just smiled.

"Then tonight." He said as he softly kissed me again. Tonight I would become Kurama's mate and he would become mine. I was so nervous now that I sat in our next class and I thought about it. Would it hurt? Probably but how bad? What if I was bad at it and Kurama broke up with me because of it? What if Kurama is so big that he actually really hurts me because of it? What if it doesn't fit!? What if my vagina is so big that he won't feel anything?

I really worry about everything don't I?

I'm so scared and nervous. Did I shave today? I know most human guys liked it when a girl was completely barren down there but Kurama is a demon and he has been around for awhile. What if he preferred a bush? Or what if he preferred a Brazilian? I was in between at the moment. What if he wanted me to give him head? I've never done that what if I accidentally bite him or something?

Allie breathe you can do this. It's just sex.

With the guy you love.

You love him and he loves you everything will be fine.

I'm still nervous as all hell.

* * *

*Kuramas POV*

I was going to make tonight a wonderful night. After I finished some things at the school I was going to take her home and finally make her mine. I've been craving her ever since we got together. Her lips were sweet and so was her skin and the sounds she would make made me crave her endlessly. Her breasts even though they had been covered still felt great in my hands. I wanted to make her mine before she would leave. I worried about her going to the US. I worried something would happen and she wouldn't want to come back to me. I loved her and I wanted to show her just how much I loved her. I was in the biology lab looking over some beakers. I had to stay late today and so did Allie so it wasn't a big deal. Some classmates of mine had been pestering me all day.

"Come on Shuichi, you have to you're a genius. And with you as captain our team could finally win."

I put the beaker down and turned around to look at them.

"As exciting as a biology meet sounds, my weekends are full."

"But you are a prodigy! Top scores every week and the girls love you don't they!? You have the hottest girl in school as your girlfriend!" The other two nodded behind him agreeing with him. Allie's very attractive and beautiful in every way but she was mine. I didn't like them saying that about her but I would drop it for now.

"You'll turn this whole club around, we start winning contests, we get more funding then we get girlfriends!" I tend to forget how many humans around this age only thought about this one thing. I feel though at the moment I didn't have room to talk since I was looking forward to what would happen between me and Allie tonight. I needed to stop thinking about it for now. I needed patience. They begged for help but this was not something I planned to do. I honestly planned for the next couple of weekends if I could to try and go to US and visit Allie. My mother already agreed and she said we had plenty of airline miles just as long as I was back for school on Mondays. So it wasn't a lie when I said my weekends would be full. I would be spending them with my love. One of my classmates ran in front of me to keep me from leaving the classroom.

"Oh no you don't! I've waited too long to get my chance, you join this team or face our wrath!"

"Nerd violence."

"KURAMA! ALLIE!"

"Don't tell me." I instantly recognized the voice as Kuwabaras and I could smell his and Botans scent in the air. I let out a sigh; I didn't need this right now. I just wanted to grab Allie and go home. Why did I have a feeling we weren't going to be able to relax tonight? Kuwabara kicked down the door and it fell on the nerd who had been blocking my way to leave.

"AHHH! THERE YOU ARE KURAMA! You coulda just come into the hall you know?"

"Oh dear."

We all looked down at the poor nerd that was crushed by the door.

"Hey what did he call you?"

"Who's Kurama?"

"Oh! Just a meaningless nickname no need to remember it! Isn't that right?" I said as I leaned in closer to Kuwabara. I couldn't have people finding my real identity it was bad enough Allie had troubles calling me by my human name. He handed me the note and it informed me of Yusuke's kidnapping. It read we all had to make it to the house in time with Kuwabara, Allie, Myself and Hiei or Yusuke would be dead. I found Allie in the hallway coming out of the bathroom she had just changed out of her dancing clothes.

"I thought I heard you Kuwabara. Whats going on?"

"You need to look at this." I said as I handed her the note. She read over it quickly and groaned in frustration.

"It wasn't demons who took him."

"I deduced that so far and Kuwabara said they were normal high school kids."

"This is pretty serious; Yusuke is pretty damn tough we need to go find Hiei."

We all quickly left and tried to think of ways to find Hiei.

"There's too many warehouses and trees to check." I heard Allie say and I couldn't help but agree. Those were Hiei's favorite hiding places. Allie turned to face Botan.

"Koenma never gave me the detective items but doesn't Yusuke have any? There's got to be something in there to find him."

"They are back in my pink kimono. I'll need a little time to fetch them all."

"Very well, we'll reconvene at the park in an hour." Botan nodded as she ran off. Allie let out a sigh.

" **My fucking night is ruined now."**

I had to think for a moment about what she meant. She was right. We wouldn't know how long it would take us to find Hiei let alone save Yusuke and she had to get on her plane in the early hours of the morning. I put my arm around her shoulders.

" **It'll be alright. Let's find Hiei and save Yusuke quickly and then the night will be ours my love."** She blushed as she smiled and nodded.

"Hey what the hell are you guys saying!?" Kuwabara yelled back to us seeming annoyed. Allie just giggled.

"Nothing my friend let us hurry. " I said to Kuwabara and I snuck a kiss onto Allie's forehead. She blushed again. I couldn't help but look at her. She was just so beautiful in every sense of the word. Eventually Botan met us in the park and Allie looked at the detective items.

"The only issue with some of these it would take too long to find Hiei with them."

"What about the demon compass?"

"Can't Hiei just trick it by manipulating his energy?" I said and Botan looked at a loss for words for a moment.

"Oh I suppose you are right, but there is a new feature! If we place some of his DNA such as a strand of hair we can easily find him."

"It's too bad I don't carry a locket of his hair." Allie patted me on the back.

"It would worry me if you did fox boy."

"Well how about the psychic spy glass! We can see through everything and search the entire city!"

"In less than hour?"

"Dammit, this why we need to give Hiei a damn communicator or something so we can keep an eye on him." I heard Allie mumble.

"Let's get real the shrimp probably wouldn't answer if we called anyway!"

"Okay instead of seeing through walls, we can use the concentration ring to blow them up!" Botan said as she laughed nervously. Allie took the ring off of Botans finger and she put it on her own.

"I wonder how well this thing really works." She pointed her finger up into the sky and I could feel her spirit energy rising. She shot off a giant blast before I could even grab her to stop her. She fell back into my arms.

"Shit it really does work."

"Why would you do such a careless thing!?" I raised my voice at her. I was always worried when she used too much energy.

"Look there was a method to my madness, with any luck Hiei might have seen that and he may come here finding the source." She had a point but still we needed to find Hiei. She gave me an idea.

"Is there any other item that will help him find us?"

"Get real! Botan would have mentioned it if we had something like that!"

"WE DO!" Kuwabara fell over apparently giving up on the grim reaper. Botan quickly picked up a whistle.

"No not that damn thing!" Allie mumbled as she looked at the whistle.

"Oh hush you! I never had a reason to show Yusuke this darling but it's really quite neat. Sort of a dog whistle for apparitions it shoots out a sound wave only they can hear. The higher your spirit energy the louder the sound I can make it go atleast 60 miles."

"Prepare for a headache." Allie said as she covered her ears. Botan blew into the whistle and I now saw what Allie meant about a headache. It caused a pain in my brain that I couldn't even fathom on how to explain.

"It penetrates my brain." (A.N. teehee penetrates…he's going to be penetrating something else later! Really nothing? Okay I'll go away now.)

"Really I'm not hearing anything but the birds."

"There now we wait for Hiei, hopefully he shows up." As if on cue Hiei promptly fell out a tree and I could feel another familiar energy coming toward us as well. The figure appeared in front of Hiei and I quickly recognized it as Allie's friend Mina.

"Mina what the hell are you doing here?" Allie said as she stood up. Mina helped Hiei up and he looked away from her. I could see his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. He tried his best to hide it but he couldn't fool me. I know Mina has somehow piqued Hiei's interests. Maybe since she was similar to Yukina in a way. She was calm and quiet and a sweet person like Yukina. Until she got comfortable that is.

"Koenma sent me to come help; he's not taking any chances." We nodded at her response.

"What was the source of that vile noise?"

"Here you should take a look at this Hiei." I said as I handed him the note. He read it quickly and he smirked.

"So the detective has been ensnared."

"Yes, and we must go now Hiei come on." Allie said as she motioned for us to follow her.

"Why should I help? I'm done babysitting." Hiei said as he began to walk away.

"Hiei don't be a dick come on." Allie yelled to him and Mina ran over in front of him to keep him from walking away. She had an angry look on her face.

"What girl?"

"Hiei, Yusuke would do the same for you now come on. It'll be humans we are fighting this time."

"She has a point Hiei." I agreed with Mina. She really didn't know Hiei so it did surprise me that she knew this might get him to agree to go.

"HN! You almost had me interested but even still it is not my problem anymore."

"Well Hiei, I'm sure you don't like being confined to one city." Mina said and Hiei looked at her with interest.

"Minas right Hiei. If you come with us and help us, I'll get Koenma to let you go of your sentence." Botan said. Kuwabara said something about not doing it but we all pretty much ignored him for the moment. We were running out of time. Hiei finally seemed to agree and we headed toward the house where Yusuke was. Botan walked ahead with Kuwabara, Allie stayed at my side with Hiei on the other and Mina on the other side of Hiei.

"I'm so gonna get those two together." She whispered into my ear and I just smirked at her. I would admit Hiei is definitely infatuated with Mina. It didn't take long for us to get there. Allie grabbed Mina and Botan and she went behind a bush next to the house and Mina and Botan blocked any view of her.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hiei asked seeming annoyed.

"Look if we have to fight I'm not about to do it in my school uniform. You try fighting in a skirt and see how many people you flash." She said from beyond the bush.

"You forgot to where your shorts today didn't you?" Mina asked. I tend to forget Allie usually wears shorts under her skirts.

" **Yeah and since I packed most of my clothes I had to wear a thong today, not letting anyone see that."** I assumed she said it in English so only the girls could understand her. I wonder if she forgot I could understand her. I was glad that she changed. If we did have to fight I wouldn't want anyone else to see her in that. I tried to keep the image out of my head. I couldn't allow it to happen. No matter how much I would like to see it. She came out from behind the bush wearing her camisole top and her black dance shorts. She was showing too much skin for my liking. Well I liked it but I didn't want anyone else to see this much of her. I took my school jacket off and handed it to her.

"Kurama I'm fine." I leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Take it, I don't want anyone else to see this much of you." She blushed once she realized what I meant and she put it on. I put my arm protectively around her and I heard Mina giggle behind us. We walked to the door and there was a note posted.

The House of Four Dimensions

Once Entered

This Do not

Ever Utter

The Word

Hot

"Is it some kind of riddle?" Kuwabara asked, I answered.

"No it's a warning; there is no way to know if it's real. But we may as well take precaution." Everyone nodded seeming to agree with me and we opened the door. We entered into a room that was filled with plants. It was all distorted it was like we had entered another dimension, the temperature in the room was higher than it was during most days in the summer. Botan almost said it was hot and I covered her mouth giving her a warning.

"Kurama did you feel that?" Hiei asked me

"Yes, when we entered the energy schematic changed. It feels as though we have been transported to a different space. "

"Its unusual energy flow, it doesn't feel like we are in the same dimension anymore." Allie added in. I held onto her tighter this worried me.

"Well I wouldn't say a different dimension, but it is a different space time." We looked to the sound of the voice. Allie and I recognized it almost instantly but it still came as a shock to see our classmate standing at the other side of the room.

"That's him, that's one of the guys Urameshi left with."

"Recognition I just love how that feels." Kaito said as he smirked.

"Look dork, I don't know who you think you are but we aren't your normal school kids." Kuwabara yelled. Allie put her hand on his shoulder and she and I stepped in front of him.

"Kaito, what the hell?" Allie asked. She didn't raise her voice or yell but you could tell she was angry.

"Hold on, how do you know him?" Mina asked.

"He's a classmate, all of his test scores are second only to mine and recently he and Allie have been fighting for the number two spot in test scores. He is remarkably bright for his age. We have never spoken to him about our personal lives and so naturally we have never mentioned you all. "

"So it makes no damn sense how he knows about you guys. Kaito you better tell us right now how the hell you knew all of this." Allie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why have you kidnapped Yusuke?"

He started chuckling.

"I heard your team won something called the dark tournament and I hear that that's quite a feat my congratulations. Imagine my surprise when I heard that Meioh High Schools power couple are actually demons. Well a demon and a half breed." Allie started to growl and I put my arm out to cover her. I looked at her signaling her to calm down. I knew she hated to be called that and I wanted to rip him to shreds for calling her that but for right now we needed information about Yusuke and if he was alright. He walked over to sit down in a chair before he started speaking again.

"To know that you both can do some special things with plants and apparently the ability to almost be able to put up a Kekkai barrier. That's rather impressive for someone as pretty as you Allie no wonder Shuichi fell for you. And Shuichi considering you used to be a god among demon foxes it was no wonder she fell for you and denied my advances. It was really a shame however Allie, I'm sure I can make you change your mind however."

"Not on your fucking life Kaito." Allie spat at him.

"Oh such angry words and such harsh glares from both of you. I don't really remember either of you acting like this in the classroom or at rehearsal, and then again we all keep things from our peers. You see I have learned that I have a talent too, and being such great champions as you are, I was hoping I could test them out on you."

"This is ridiculous I'm sorry but I'm not going to let some human trash talk like this!" Mina spat out as she looked angrily at Kaito. Hiei unsheathed his sword.

"I'll take him; you'll agree that my patience for Human fools will be an asset. NOW!" Hiei leapt up to strike at Kaito and his sword was instantly destroyed almost as if there was a barrier up.

"Damn let me try!" Mina summoned energy into her hand a sword made of perfect flames formed. She went after Kaito and the sword was repelled and she was sent pack and her flame sword had disappeared.

"How the heck did he just do that!? He made the energy come out of nowhere it looked weird!?" Kuwabara yelled and Kaito chuckled in return.

"As you can see, this is a very special room where brute force and strength cannot exist. Only your words have power here. Just make sure you follow my one posted rule."

Mina and Hiei looked rather angry and so did Allie. I worried about what would happen if we said hot. Would we die or something far worse?

"Mina stop." Allie warned. I could see her body almost glowing with a fire around her body. Hiei looked just as angry.

"Control your temper Hiei!"

"I'm not going to let some word rule my fate. HOT!" Hiei said as he smirked and Kaito did as well. Hieis body started to glow it was almost like he was burning with spirit energy. His soul was ripped from his body and it went into Kaitos hand.

"HIEI!" Mina yelled as she went to catch his body. "His body is ice cold." I could feel the room growing warmer as she held his head in her hands. She was trying to warm him up.

"I need to heat his body up or he could die." I heard Mina mutter she was almost crying.

"His sole is a part of my territory and unless I say the taboo word it will stay a part of my territory."

Mina wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"I need to make it hotter for him."

"MINA NO!" Allie yelled and Mina's soul was sucked out just like Hieis.

"That's two my my you don't have smart friends do you?" Allie ran to Mina's side. She growled at Kaito.

"I hope you know what you're dealing with Kaito. I hope you realized you just pissed off the wrong people." Allie threatened. We needed to play this smart.

"Let's leave them and go on and save Urameshi. We will come back for them." Kuwabara said.

"You can go, but I'm not leaving Mina's body alone."

"You can't anyway how can you go and save your friend if you don't have a key." We decided we would sit and wait this out and try and play Kaitos game to save Hiei and Mina. Eventually, Kuwabara because of a play of words unknowingly said the taboo and Botan did it accidentally so it was Allie, Kaito and I left. As the night went on I was able to get one key using my energy. Allie hadn't said much she was too angry to say anything. I could tell she was concerned for Mina and the others. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me and nodded.

"Kaito is it possible to change the rules of the taboo?"

"But of course Shuichi I was hoping one of you would ask."

"Naturally none of us will say the taboo word, thus we will be locked in a stalemate and it will waste everyone's time. Allow me to determine the rules of the word game and I guarantee I will make you say the taboo word in 45 minutes." Kaito smirked at my proposal. I could tell he had been waiting for me to do this. I wasn't about to lose and to let mine and Allies soul be taken.

"What did you have in mind?"

I explained my rules of the word game. Every so often we would lose another letter until at the end of the game every letter would be taboo. I knew Allie could handle this she was smart so I wasn't worried and even if something happened and she lost her soul, I would save her no matter what.

"And what shall happen if no one says the taboo at the end of 45 minutes." I cocked my head to the side. I knew this would Kaito agree no matter what.

"Then you may have my soul as well."

"Kurama no!" Allie said as she made me look at her. She was worried I could see it in her eyes. She was scared for me. I held her hand in mine.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then it will be alright, I just got you I'm not about to lose my soul to some word game." She smiled at me and she nodded. She grabbed my face forcefully and she kissed me rather passionately which I wasn't expecting. She pulled away and she was smiling again. Normally any public displays of affection made her embarrassed or uncomfortable but she was different now than she normally was. It was probably because she was in heat and she was angry. She might notice later how forward she was. Kaito didn't look pleased.

"I accept your challenge on one more condition."

Allie and I looked at Kaito to pay attention. What more conditions could he have?

"If I win, your soul will be mine as you said Shuichi and Allie you will go on a date with me." I had to keep myself from growling. I didn't like this condition one bit. I made the rules this way so Allie would be left alone.

"Fine, Kaito but you really don't realize when you've agreed to. He's going to win and we will have our friend's souls back."

"Hm…we shall see why don't we start the game neatly at one?"

"That will be a perfect." I wasn't about to let him win. Allie was right. Kaito had no idea what he agreed to. We began the word game and we lost Z. Next was Y. Allie grabbed my face and she made me look at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me again and now the letter Y was gone. Kaito and I spoke some but not much since we were losing letters as the night went on. Allie had decided not to speak but she held onto my hand tightly. Kaito got up to go the bathroom. This was our chance. I quickly grew some plants around us and filled the entire room. Allie saw my plan and she grew some of her own. We jumped up on the chandelier. She used her energy to gently pick up Yana and let him drop the ground knocking him out. She looked down at the ground and she realized how far up we are. I'll never understand how she is able to fight demons twice her size but when we are slightly off the ground she almost has a panic attack. I held her closer to me as we saw Kaito start to walk back through the brush. She almost made a noise and I kissed her to stop her. It worked but now I didn't want to let her go. I kissed her deeply. Kaito got into the middle of the brush and I pulled away from Allie. She got a scowl on her face and I kissed her forehead before looking back down at Kaito. He was worried and nervous. His calm poise was breaking. Allie had some branches hold onto my legs and I slid down.

"BBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaito almost screamed but he didn't as we lost the letter B. He turned around looking proud of himself but that quickly broke as well. He stared at me and he tried not to laugh but he was unsuccessful. He bursted out laughing make multiple sounds and noises.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as his soul was ripped from his body. I jumped down and Allie jumped down and I caught her. We watched as the souls of our friends went back into their bodies.

"We're back to normal." Mina said as she looked at her hands and she hugged Hiei. Hiei blushed but he didn't push her away.

"Yes Kato's territory is no more, after all that the thing to unravel him was a laugh."

"Allie what is wrong?" Botan asked I looked over at her and she was shaking and holding her face in her hands. Was she crying whats wrong? She moved her hands from her face and I saw that she was not crying but she was indeed laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, Kurama that face! It was so fucking cute oh my god I'm going to piss myself." She started to tear up as she tried to keep herself from laughing anymore.

"That's enough lets go get this fool." Hiei said as he walked toward the door. Allie was still giggling to herself as we walked toward the door. I suppose it was funny.

Although I will say one thing.

I didn't particularly like my soon-to-be mate calling me cute. I guess for my little revenge for her calling me cute was to kiss her forehead and make her blush. Now that was cute.

* * *

Animechick: okay no lemon yet but there was a little lime. We are so close to the end but I'm so excited to get started on the sequel. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT!Anyway until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Animechick: So for some reason fanfiction wasn't working right and I wasn't able to even long in let alone update on anything which really sucked. But hopefully by the time I finish writing this chapter I'll be able to upload it. In case you were wondering, I always write my beginning author notes before I write the chapter and the ones at the end are the ones at the end of the chapter. I upload this story on Archive of Our Own as well so if you notice that I'm not updating this story on this website check their and you'll know why I'm not updating. I don't own any songs that I may use or Yu Yu Hakusho just my ocs.

* * *

Chapter 17

Kidnapped Part Two

*Allies POV*

I knew he didn't like me calling him cute but I couldn't help it okay. It was so fucking cute I couldn't stand it. We quickly realized that there were three doors between us and where Yusuke was. We had 2 of the three keys. We saw that the kid with the really tall hair, I think his name was Yana, was waking up.

"Nap time is over." Kurama said. The kid stood up quickly and he backed away from us. I don't think they realize how bad they pissed us all off with this nonsense. I had a feeling a whoever kidnapped Yusuke wasn't evil. I don't know why it was just a gut feeling. I feel like Kaito could have easily changed the rules without telling us and trap us all. But he didn't. Either he was too stupid to think about it or he did on purpose. Maybe I'm reading too much into this and he really did just want to try and beat Kurama at something. I don't know.

"Seems like you guys beat Kaito, that's pretty impressive."

"Yes we know we are now we only have two keys and there are three doors. Do you see our problem here?" I spat at him. These kids were really trying my patience and since I was very sexually frustrated my patience was wearing thin. Maybe I can get Koenma to change my flight so I could stay in Japan for another day.

"You woke me up for that?"

"we woke you up because we discovered this posted warning. One that says Yusuke dies if we open the door without your approval." Kurama said as he held up the note.

"That is a good reason." I am so done with this shit.

"Yes now give us your damn approval so we can get Yusuke and go home." I said to him in a very angry tone. Kurama grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I was frustrated, horny as all hell, tired, annoyed, and I didn't want to leave tomorrow.

"So unless you harbor a death wish, I suggest you let us through." Hiei said. He seemed just as angry as me, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't sexually frustrated like I was. Lord I'm annoying myself with how I keep saying that. He brought us into a hallway with several doors that each had their own sets of stairs.

"Each set of stairs leads you to the room where Yusuke is. You each have to go up a set of stairs separately."

"Why the need to separate us?" Kurama asked. I didn't like this, something didn't feel right.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"LISTEN WEASEL!"

"KUWABARA! I understand your frustration, but in order to save Yusuke we must comply."

"He's right Kuwabara; as much as I hate it we have no choice." Mina said. She seemed to finally calm down. She was angry for awhile and she had been worried about Hiei until her soul was ripped out. I had never seen her be so worried about someone before. I wondered if something happened to them and I didn't know it yet. This would really suck, because Mina always tells me everything, so it would hurt my feelings tremendously if she didn't tell me. I tell her everything, hell I even told her about what I was feeling with Kurama lately. I even told her mother! Anyway Botan put those seals on us and we separated into our own stairways. I gave Kurama a look when he put his seal on me. He was a little too close to a certain part of my breast and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning. Damn this heat! And he smirked at me! He knew exactly what he did and he did it on purpose! He was so getting it later! Anyway I didn't like this it was dark and very trippy. I was going up and then suddenly I was going down. Then left and then upside down. I fell into a hole and I landed with several more staircases behind me. I picked up Kuramas scent and I followed it. Even when the staircases went a different direction I still kept following the scent. I came to a door and opened it. Kurama had just opened his door next to mine along with the others.

"Whats up guys?" Yusuke stood there. There was a spot light on him and a kid was standing in front of him on his shadow. I felt a shift in the energy flow like when we had first walked into Kaitos territory. We all walked closer to him. Yusuke wasn't even tied up or anything. He could easily punch this kid in the face but he wouldn't budge. The kid informed us that one of us was fake and Yusuke had to determine who the fake one was. If he couldn't find the fake one among us in ten minutes than the real one would be killed. This is turning out great isn't it? I could smell any different scents other than that kid. You couldn't impersonate someone's scent. How do we know this kid wasn't bluffing?

"Kuwabara whats your blood type and when were you born?"

"FIGURES YOU WOULD SUSPECT ME FIRST!"

"JUST ANSWER ME IDIOT!"

"Yusuke do you know that about Kuwabara?" I asked him and he laughed nervously.

"Heh, I guess I don't!"

"fool." I heard Hiei mutter.

"Okay well Mina what was that thing you told me about Allie the other day before you left?" I'm scared. What the hell did she say?

"I didn't say anything about her."

"yeah you did. You said it would piss her off and embarrass her if you said it out loud."

"I don't like where this is going ask someone else Yusuke." I raised my voice. Mina knew everything about me.

"Oh that I think she wants to jump Kuramas bones."

"MINA!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" I knew my face had to be red Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing. I couldn't look at Kurama now.

"Yeah that was it okay. Kurama whats your mother's name and how old is she?"

"Her name is Shiori Minamino, she is 40 years old and she will be married in the fall." Oh shit I forgot about that. She still wanted me to go shopping with her to get a dress. She wants me to be the maid of honor. I was so happy when she asked me. I love weddings, I'm so excited.

"Okay Allie, who did you have your first kiss with?"

"Why the hell do you need to know that?"

"just tell me!"

"it was Jin alright you happy now?" I said clearly sounding annoyed. I could see Kurama out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look too pleased.

"Well what did that guy say to you when we were in the mall and you were helping me get Keiko a birthday gift?" That was like 3 weeks ago how the hell? Oh whatever.

"He said I had nice tits are you done?"

"Yusuke are these questions that necessary?" Kurama asked he seemed very angry to say the least.

"Yeah that proves you're the real Kurama."

"How does asking me questions prove that Yusuke?"

"because whenever something involves you and sexual stuff or Jin fox boy over here gets pretty pissed." He does? I looked at him his eyes were amber. Yeah he was pissed.

"You're running out of time." Kido said looking at his watch.

"Hiei whats your sisters name?" Does he really think Hiei is going to answer that?

"You know her well enough." Typical Hiei answer. It's not like Hiei would answer anyway. Kuwabara still didn't know. I don't think Mina knew either, it's not like I told her.

"I bet she looks like a gremlin like Hiei!" Kuwabara said laughing at his own joke.

"Kuwabara that was really rude of you!" I said to him. If he only knew he would probably hit himself for what he said about Yukina.

"Yeah considering you know-"Botan stopped what she was saying when she noticed Hiei sending daggers her way. I was sure he was probably threatening her telepathically.

"wait who is she?" Kuwabara questioned.

"We will tell you another time Kuwabara." Kurama said. We were all getting annoyed with this.

"Botan prove to me who you are by telling me your boob size." Yusuke really is an idiot isn't he?

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND COMPLETELY!? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I HAVE NEVER TOLD YOU ANYTHING OF THE SORT!" Botan yelled.

"You really are a pervert Yusuke, and I thought Allie's dad was bad." Mina said shaking her head. It was true my dad was pretty perverted. I'm pretty perverted too, it runs in the family. How can a virgin crave sex this much? Demon or not this shouldn't be natural to crave something I've never had before right?

"5 Minutes."

"Guys do you all know who Hieis sister is?" Kuwabara asked. He was still hung up on that.

"Not really I don't." Mina said which was true she didn't.

"But everyone else does and you kept us out of the loop?"

"I really don't care at the moment Kuwabara it's not something we should be worried about." Mina retorted.

"She is right we don't have time for this." I said. Why was he being so persistent on this at this moment?

"TELL ME WHO SHE IS!"

"I WILL TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT LATER!" Kurama was getting irritated. I feel like we all were.

"YOU BETTER MEAN IT! ANY DAY NOW URAMESHI!"

"Hey give me-whats with the name tags?"

The seals! How could we forget about the damn seals!? We all quickly got in a circle. The imposter shouldn't be able to pull the seals off. We all pulled the seals off each other. Kurama touched my nipple again and he fucking smirked again! Oh he is in so much trouble for that. He already knows that I just want to go home and he is making it worse. Was this even the time to mess with me like this!? What if he is just doing this on accident and I'm just overly sensitive? Damn being in heat is worse than shark week.

We had an issue. We all collectively gasped. We were all able to pull the seals off.

"this is rather troubling."

"These are supposed to be full proof." Botan said seeming shocked.

"So there was never an imposter to begin with. He's been bluffing the whole time!" Hiei said as he crumbled up his seals. Mina put her hand in the air.

"I'm burning this kid, I've had enough this, Koenma woke me up while I was napping, and I've had my soul ripped out I'm not in a good mood." Mina said and flames appeared in her hands. Someone is in the middle of shark week. I grabbed her hand burning mine in the process.

"Easy pyromaniac you can burn stuff later." Kido explained to us about Yanas power being the power of copy. His territory makes him copy everything about a person even their energy and their scent. Just fucking perfect man. I had to start thinking about who it was. There was no way that kid could have taken Mina, Hiei or Kurama out. The kid would be a massive perv if he took out Botan. All that left was Kuwabara and considering he was vulnerable without his spiritual energy and awareness he would be the easiest. Unless of course these kids had some capable fighters on their side then we would be screwed. I don't know who it is. Yusuke now apparently has to hit the imposter as hard as he can. If he chooses correctly it'll incapacitate the kid Yana and his territory will be gone and we will see him for what he is but if Yusuke is wrong whoever was kidnapped will be killed. This still felt fishy to me. These kids could have easily beaten us from the get go with Kaito alone. So why did they?

"You have 15 seconds."

"Enough! I've decided. Just don't take this personally." He started running towards. He kept running closer and closer to

Kuwabara.

Yusukes punch collided with Kuwabaras face and his face slowly turned into Yana as he was thrown against the wall.

"wow you actually figured it out. How did you know that the imposter was Kuwabara?"

"I chose him because I know he is used to me pounding his face in if nothing else. Besides Hiei and Kurama are too smart and untrusting they'd never just walk right into your trap."

"Or say the word hot?" Kurama joked. I giggled.

"Hn!"

"Allie and Mina are pretty smart too and If you had tried taking out Allie, we would have heard kicking his ass and Kurama would have noticed immediately."

"damn straight." I muttered Kurama put his arm around me. I blushed a little.

"Based on what Allie has told me about Mina she would have burned the whole place down."

"Hell yeah I would." Mina muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now that still left me Botan. And if you dirt bags were low enough to take advantage of the only non fighter; it wouldn't have mattered if I lost. Even if you killed me, I would come back from the dead and drop kick your ass. So Kuwabara was the safest bet."

"Yusuke..." Botan was touched by Yusukes words. You could always tell those two were close no matter how much they bickered with one another.

"That was quite impressive."

"I'm glad you are impressed on how we beat your damn games, but I'm all out of damn patience and I think I speak for everyone else on that. Now tell us why the hell you did this and give us back Kuwabara." I was angry. I knew my claws and tail were out. I really didn't care about anything at the moment.

"Kuwabara will be handed over to you in due time, but first I would like you to meet the master of this plan." He held out his hand and a door opened.

And fucking Genkai walked out.

I could smell her scent even before she walked out. I was livid. I was beyond livid I had all of this pent up rage and I was about ready to blow off some steam and pummel these kids into the ground along with their boss and its fucking Genkai. I fucking called it too about it being someone who didn't want to hurt us. Dammit, my life fucking sucks man. Deep breaths Allie. Don't scream and beat people up even if they deserve it. Breathe. Breathe.

"You never seem to surprise me Genkai; I thought you might be in on this little rouse." Kurama said he seemed thrilled. Yeah its great and all about everyone being safe and all but I better need to hear a reason of why before I just leaving screaming how all of this was a waste of time.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN IT FOXBOY BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY SHE IS GOING NUTS!"

"hey don't use my nickname for him."

"I thought of it first!"

"No you didn't!"

"YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF TAKAHASHI!"

"AND YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF YUSUKE. HOW ABOUT WE SEE IF WE CAN BRING YOU BACK A SECOND TIME!?"

"BRING IT ON BITCH!" Kurama kept me from punching Yusuke in the face. How was it that his touch almost always instantly calmed down? I guess that's what love does.

"STOP YELLING YOU DIMWITS! This is no time for one of your petty arguments!" Genkai yelled. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"she was trying to teach us a very valuable lesson. A lesson about perception." Kurama said.

Genkai warned us more about territories and such and how lots of humans are starting to realize that they have these abilities. Kurama went on about how he knew it was Genkai. I knew it had to be someone but she honestly didn't even cross my mind.

"You still haven't explained why you have done this."

"You are all very capable fighters, But as some of you well two of you have realized you can only use your head in certain situations. The rest of you need to learn a lesson from the love birds. If you had used that lump 3 feet above your ass, you might've kept your soul." Genkai spat at Hiei. I blushed at the love bird's part but I'm pretty sure no one saw me. Strike that Kurama did. Dammit. He apparently really likes it when I blush. He finds it adorable and innocent of me. I don't like being called adorable. Hiei was taken aback at Genkais insult. Not many people could make Hiei look frazzled like that and if they could he wasn't likely to show it.

And then Genkai told us.

Someone's making a tunnel to demon world.

I felt scared. There was nothing more dangerous than that. The Kekkai barrier up around demon world will keep A class demons and up out of the living world unless someone breaks through it. B class demons and lower will be able to move freely. Even if we are all stronger than them, we would be heavily outnumbered. The entire human world could easily be wiped out. Who was making the tunnel?

"It just keeps going doesn't it?" Yusuke said. I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

A tunnel was being opened in demon world in Mushiyuri city. Hiei refuses to help us and Mina went after him to change his mind. Something happened between them I want to know what. Everyone has to go to Mushiyuri city to explore and try to find the hole in the pseudo space. We have to stay here in this damn house until morning. Koenma wants me to still go and train this new detective for a little while things are still calm so we can have some help. I need to save my strength as well so if the Kekkai barrier is broken I can try and put up another one up. I sat in one of the many rooms in this god forsaken house on a futon. Every room we went into felt like it transported us to a different dimension. Genkai said that was what was happening and to keep our communicators on us. If we called through the door no one would hear us. It was eerily quiet. I hated this and I held my knees to my chest. Koenma set it up so that I would just leave through a portal and some of my stuff would be sent to me over time but I didn't like this. This was a very dangerous situation and I couldn't be here to help. I fought with Koenma to let me stay but he said no. In case this will blow over easy he wants me to stay in the US and if it doesn't blow over then I am only a portal away.

My door opened and my eyes met with Kuramas. He closed the door behind him and he sat down next to me and he pulled me into his embrace. He always seemed to know what to do to make me feel better. We sat there in silence for I don't know how long. He knew I was scared and worried. He knew it the moment Genkai had told us about the tunnel because he had never let go of my hand. He kissed my forehead and it made me look up at him. He brought his lips slowly down onto mine. I put my hand on his cheek and he held me tighter across my back.

I needed to make love to him now. I needed this bond with him before I would leave. If only just once. It's that kind of thing you see if movies where it's all romantic and stuff like 'make love one last time before we die'. I didn't think we were but I was scared and I wanted no regrets. I wanted to give myself to him fully in case something happened. I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine. I kept kissing him as I pulled him on top of me onto the futon. He pulled away and he put his forehead to mine.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded at him. I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

"I love you; there is nothing that I want more. Kurama make me yours." That was all I needed to say as lips crashed down onto mine in a heated and loving passion. I lifted his undershirt off his head our lips only separating for a moment. He let me sit up and I slowly pulled my tank top off. I was nervous; I've never done this before. We were still sitting up when he started kissing my neck. The fire in me only burned brighter for him with every hot kiss that he put on my skin. My cheek, my jaw line, my neck, my collarbone, my ear lobe, nothing was cold as he kissed me. His hands slowly slid up my back to try and undo my bra. He was having issues with it. I undid it for him and I laid back down on the futon. He was staring down at me and I couldn't help but look away and blush. I was embarrassed. One my breasts were big but I always felt like one was bigger than the other. Mina told me before that I was exaggerating but I always noticed it when I took my bra off. He grabbed my chin and he kissed me.

"Why did you look away?" His voice was deeper than usual but it was still soft and filled with love.

"I'm embarrassed alright; I've never done this before." He smiled at me. The same smile that always makes my heart sing and makes my knees weak.

"It's just you and me my love." He came down and he kissed me again. I loved when he called me this. He made me so happy beyond words. How did I ever get so lucky? His hands softly grasped my bare breasts and I tried to keep from moaning. They were never sensitive before it had to be because I was in heat. It seemed like every place Kurama touched set my skin on fire and my core burned with excitement. I wanted him. I wanted more of him. I wanted him to touch me more. He started kissing down my neck till he got to my left breast. He lightly sucked on my nipple and I couldn't help but let the moan escape my lips. He was so gentle with his tongue. His hand teased my other nipple. I had never felt waves of pleasure like this before. He switched and gave my right nipple the same treatment that its twin received and I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"No one can hear us. Let me hear your beautiful voice." This made me blush even more.

"Kurama..." I gripped the sheets as I moaned. He sat up and he grabbed my shorts and he slowly pulled them off along with my thong. He started at me again and I could see his member trying to protrude from his pants. I tried to cover myself up and he grabbed my wrists and he put them above my head. He brought his face up to mine.

"Don't you're so beautiful Allie." He softly kissed me. He let my wrists go and I put my hands around his neck and I held his body close to mine. He kissed me one last time until he sat up. He put my knees up in the air he softly kissed my legs and he was slowly heading up. Right knee, left knee, right thigh, left thigh. His hands rubbed all around my legs while he did this and I could feel myself wanting him to touch me more. I was worried about myself down there. I hadn't shaved in a little bit and I didn't know what he preferred. What if he hate-

A moan came from deep within my chest as he put his head between my legs. His arms wrapped my thighs and he held them tightly. I had never felt this sensations before. He was kissing and licking the most intimate place on my body and it was making me go crazy I couldn't stop moaning.

"Kurama…Oh…" The sound of my own voice was embarrassing. He moved his hand and he inserted a finger into me and he moved his tongue to flick the sensitive bead at my center. I never felt so much pleasure before and it was getting to be overwhelming. Every motion he made seemed to excite me and send me higher. I was high on this pleasure he was giving me. My hands became entangled in his hair. My back arched and I threw my head back in ecstasy. Something was happening to me. No something was going to happen to me.

"Kurama..." He picked up his pace with his finger and his tongue and it sent me over the edge. Waves of pleasure crashed down on me and I couldn't help but breathe heavy. He watched me ride out that last few waves of my orgasm and he came up and softly kissed me. He started to take his pants off along with his boxers. I couldn't help but stare at it. I don't what I expected it but it was bigger than the one from that porn video. I bit my lip. The demon in me was excited but the human was nervous and scared.

"It might hurt. I will have to go slow until I can fully go in. That's when it will hurt but you have to bare the pain."

"Okay I trust you." He softly kissed me as he positioned himself at my entrance. He started going in slow and it felt strange. There was a little pain from him stretching me but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle.

"this is where it will hurt. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Kurama I love you. I'm sure." He kissed me as he fully pushed in. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and a whimper from me escaped my lips while a moan escaped his. I bit my lip to keep from crying in the pain. He wasn't kidding it did hurt. I looked up at him and he looked so distraught that I was in pain. He started to pull out fully and I wrapped my legs around his waist keeping him in me.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Kurama its going to hurt. I'm okay please I don't want this to stop."

He still looked unsure I used my legs to push him deeper inside of me and he moaned loudly. Another tear fell down my cheek and he kissed it away. He went in and out of me slowly. It had to be hard for him to go slow with every thrust he moaned a little.

"Kurama you go faster." He seemed surprised at my words but he slowly picked up his pace and he moaned more. The pain was eventually going away and I was starting to feel the pleasure again and now I couldn't help but moan.

"You feel so good." He whispered into my ear. There was a deep lust in his voice. I could feel my second orgasm building. I need more. I wanted more.

"faster." I whispered into his ear and he quickly obliged. It hurt for a moment but I quickly became accustomed to it. His moans and his motions were fueling my second orgasm. I could feel it coming. I think he knew I was about to because he went even faster. I screamed his name as he sent me over the edge. It wasn't too long after that I felt him pulsate inside of me and I was filled with his warmth. I bit his neck marking him as my mate. It hurt but the pleasure was there as well. He pulled out of me and I felt weird now not having him inside of me. He rolled off of me and he went next to me on the futon. I pulled the blanket over us and I laid my head down on his chest. He held me tightly in his arms and we were both breathing heavy. I looked up at him and he brought a soft kiss to my lips. I felt different now that I was his mate. I felt his emotions. He was worried and scared about the barrier but the most predominant feeling I felt coming off of him was love. Love for me.

"I love you Kurama."

"I love you too Allie."

As he softly kissed me and rolled back on top of me, I knew I was never going to want to let him go. I wanted him to always be at my side and I knew even if we got lost we would always find a way back to each other.

* * *

Animechick: I do believe that is one of the more detailed lemons that I have written. It's about damn time! I just loved writing it so much this was one of my favorites to write. There is only one more chapter in this story and then it's time for 'Fiery Love'! As I said this will not be the last we see of these two. We will see them in bits and pieces in the sequel. Thank you so much to everyone for your love and support of this story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and who has favorited or followed this story. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and I will see you all in the next/last chapter of 'To Love A Rose!'


	18. Chapter 18

Animechick: *Crying in the corner*

Allie: Why are you crying?

Animechick: because this is the last chapter!

Allie: well yeah but you are writing a sequel and you said that you will see us again.

Kurama: Indeed you did.

Animechick: but still I loved writing this story.

Mina: well its time you start mine! I deserve love too!

Animechick: I know. Anyway I want to thank everyone who has been reading and following this story so far! The last disclaimer for this story. I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, JUST MY OCS!

* * *

Chapter 18

We'll be Together Again

*Kuramas POV*

I woke before she did but that wasn't surprising. I felt a cold chill and the sleeping form next to me felt it too as she shivered and she cuddled closer to me. She was so peaceful while she slept. I looked at the mating mark that I had left on her neck. It had turned quickly into what looked like a scar but it had more symbolism than most people could ever imagine. She was my mate now, and today I had to say goodbye to her while she trained another spirit detective. When we mated it was almost if we had become one. I could feel everything she felt. She was terrified. She didn't want to leave. She was worried that someone would come between us while she was gone or that I would be hurt or worse killed. I felt her love for me. We stayed up for a long while until she personally couldn't continue anymore due to the exhaustion from lack of sleep and from making love. I had never thought when I met this girl almost 6 months ago that we would be like this now. I had never even thought that I would ever love someone as much as I did now let alone mate with them. But I couldn't help it. I loved her more than any kind of words could help me express. I moved the hair from her face and she stirred in her sleep and she cuddled closer to me. I held her tighter and a small smile formed on her face as did one on mine. She was truly a beautiful woman and I never understood how I had gotten so lucky. I wondered if Kanna would approve. I have a feeling if she hadn't I would have known. She was a very vengeful woman when she wanted to be and up until her death she had been on very good terms with spirit world so if she wanted to haunt me she would have.

I kissed her lips and she lightly kissed me back but she showed no signs of getting up.

"We need to get up."

"You know damn well fox boy that you don't want to get up." She was right, but we would have to. I would rather not have someone like Yusuke bursting through and find us cuddled in bed like this naked. I kissed her mate mark and she let out a moan. It was a very sensitive area when your mate touches their mark. I loved hearing her voice like that.

"You're just…proving...my point…oohh…fox boy." She said in between moans as I continued kissing her mark. She lightly rubbed her finger against mine and I couldn't help but moan as well.

"You're making it difficult for me to disagree with you." I said to her and she giggled.

"You started it fox boy." She looked at me with those eyes of hers and her sexy smile. I couldn't fight her on it. I needed to have her again. I started kissing down her neck to her big beautiful breasts. She was moaning lightly and it only urged me on to continue. I loved hearing her moan. I loved everything about her. I loved every little thing she did.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Get up dimwits!" we heard Genkai yelled as she knocked on all the doors. Allie groaned.

"Dammit."

I smiled at her and I kissed her again. I stood up and I helped her to her feet and she must've forgotten she was naked because she grabbed the blanket and quickly covered herself up and her face was blood red.

"Are you really embarrassed after last night?" I teased her and she looked down her face still red. It was rather amusing watching her attempt to get dressed while still covering herself with the blanket. I got dressed quickly and she was finished getting dressed when I turned to look at her. She came up to me and she hugged me.

"I don't want to go."

"I know you don't. I don't want you to go either. Just train the kid quickly so you can come back to me."

"You know I will." She leaned up and she kissed me. Yusuke opened the door and she pulled away from me blushing. Dammit Yusuke…

"Genkais going to yell at us if you guys don't hurry up."

"Well I should go home and get Mew to come with us. I'll meet you guys back here soon."

"And I need to get my bags and go to spirit world." Allie said as she picked up her backpack. We left quickly and the walk home was silent. I could feel she was upset and worried. I held her hand tighter and I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye. I opened the front door and Mew ran right to us. Well to me.

"You'd think my own spirit beast would want to say good bye to me. I'm gonna go and take a shower." I nodded and I watched her go upstairs. Mew was worried as well. She seemed sad as she rubbed her head against me. I walked upstairs into my room and she had left the door to the bathroom open. I kept hearing her let out deep sighs. She was stressing herself out. I got undressed and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower with her. She was really in her own world since she didn't react to me being in there with her. I kissed the back of her neck where the mate mark was and she let out a surprised moan. She turned to look at me and he eyes were puffy from crying. She embraced me and I held her tightly.

"It will be alight."

"I just worry…"

"I know you do but everything will be fine we will be together again." I kissed her softly and she let me. I held her wet naked body tightly against my own and she gasped when something of mine hit her center.

"You're a perv fox boy."

"I didn't plan that. I can't help it you're just so beautiful." I started kissing her neck and she let out little moans. I grabbed the cherry blossom body wash of hers and her loofa and I scrubbed all over her body. She moaned when my hands touched certain places and he face was turning red.

"Kurama this is embarrassing..."

"Why it's only you and me."

"But still it's...ooohhh." She started moaning again when my hand went in between her legs. She was already wet and I wanted to make her feel good just like I had the night prior since I knew it could easily help her relax. I got on my knees and I put my head between her legs and she grabbed onto my shoulders hard for support.

"Kurama I can't stand much longer if you do this." She could barely get the moans out as she moaned. I started kissing the most sensitive spot between her legs and her knees buckled and she held onto my shoulders even tighter.

"Kurama…I'm…" She let out a loud scream and I tasted her release. She almost fell forward but I caught her. The look of pure ecstasy was in her eyes as she kissed me. She grabbed the loofa now and she rubbed all over my body.

"Hope you know payback is a bitch." I had this last night that further into our night she had become more dominate. It was as if every time she had an orgasm something would awaken inside her. However after she had realized her actions she would revert back to being nervous and embarrassed. There were so many sides to this woman and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life figuring them out.

I couldn't continue my thoughts and she took my cock in her mouth. She hadn't done this last night and it surprised me. I had to lean back against the shower wall she was too good. She knew just what to do to make me want more. I needed her now but she wouldn't let me go. She had a hold of my legs so I couldn't move.

"Allie…." I moaned and she went faster. My hand unconsciously fell to the top of her head. I could feel my own release coming and she stopped and she used her hand to help me finish on her breasts. I was panting heavily. She came up to kiss me. When she pulled away she blushed instantly. She turned around to wash herself and I could still see that her ears where red. I needed her again. I needed her one last time. After we had finished washing our hair, I picked her up.

"Kurama we have to get re-"I cut her off by kissing her and she returned my kiss as I laid her down on the bed. I slowly entered her and a moan escaped her lips. I went slowly, my lips never leaving hers except to let her moan and breathe. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and it allowed me to go deeper into her. The pleasure her body made me feel was amazing. I never wanted to let go of this woman. I never wanted to be without her. I wanted to go with her or to have her stay. I knew she had to go. I could only hope that she would come back to me. There was a fear deep inside of me that she wouldn't come back to me. That she would find someone else and stay in the US. I didn't want that to happen. I needed to fully prove my love to her and hope she would stay with me. I picked her up and sat her in my lap and thrusted my hips up into her. I held her back as I kissed her chest. She threw her head back in pleasure as she moaned. She tried to move her head to look at me and she held my face in her hands.

"I love you Kurama."

"I love you too." She kissed me and then she let her head rest on my shoulder. She held onto me tightly and she moaned in my ear. I could feel my release approaching and I went faster. She tightened around me and she scratched my back.

"Kurama…I'm…"

"I know me too." I picked up my pace and it allowed us both to reach our climaxes together. She moaned her name loudly into my ear and I did the same as I helped her ride out the last few waves of her orgasm. I fell back and I brought her with me. We were both panting heavy and she sat up and kissed me before laying her head on my chest. I put my hand in her hand and I softly kissed her forehead and I held her body tightly against mine. She was using her finger to draw circles into my chest.

"I didn't hurt your back did I?" I chuckled at her.

"No you didn't."

"Okay good." She was still panting heavy.

"I know you are stressed out. That's why when you feel stressed think of this. It will make you feel better."

She smiled at me and she came up and kissed me.

"Among other things." I heard her joke. I put my forehead against hers.

"You better come back to me."

"I always come back for you fox boy. I love you."

"I love you too Allie more than anything." I kissed her softly. I knew she loved me and I knew that we would be together again. I trusted her more than anything. I knew no matter what we would always find our way back to each other because we loved each other. Roses had always been my favorite plant but I never knew I would fall in love with one.

The End

* * *

Animechick: So that's it…. I can't believe it! But like I said this is not the end of these two. We will see them again in the sequel! I want to say thank you to all the people who have been following this story since the beginning and commenting and reviewing and favoriting and following and I can't wait to start 'Fiery Love' for you all. Our favorite little fire demon will finally experience love and what It means to have someone who will care for you through thick and thin. So please keep an eye out for that story and read that as well because after Fiery Love I will have another sequel and we will get to see all of my loves again! I know this was a short last chapter but I wanted it to end on a good note and I felt like this was a good note. Thank you All again for reading 'To Love a Rose' and keep an eye out for 'Fiery Love'. Anyway until next time!


End file.
